Stab 5!
by protector91
Summary: Sidney Prescott is dead, but the terror of Ghostface still lives on.  Now two new girls have a chance to return to when the nightmare began, but can history truly be altered? Final chapter of the movie is up.
1. Trailer

**A/N: So I just saw Scream 4 or SCRE4M if you will and I thought it was a very good movie. For those of you who saw the film, near the beginning the characters mentioned the never ending train of Stab movies. When they mentioned the plot device of Stab 5 being time travel I figured why not. I only thought of making a trailer and I don't know if I will make this into an actual story. As the characters mentioned that Sidney threatened to sue if any further Stab movies were specifically about her, two new main characters are featured. If you want me to continue this further then leave it in a review.**

**In 1996.**

Various stab characters: Hello. Hello. Hello.

**One movie rocked the nation and became the very definition of horror.**

Ghostface: Are you alone in the house? Hahaha!

**NOW**

News reporter: Today marks the 25th anniversary of the infamous Woodsboro murders.

Emma: Why is the town still so hung up on that stuff?

**Emma shuts off the T.V.**

Jessica: Hey it was a pretty big deal back in the day.

**What if you could go back to when it all began?**

Emma: And the only reason either of us or anyone else our age is even aware of this is because the town refuses to let go of the past. That fact alone is just begging for someone else to take up the Ghostface reins again. All those innocent people were murdered just because of one girl.

Jessica: Hey. Sidney Prescott was a great woman.

Emma: Sure, but that doesn't change the fact that killers with the most sick and fucked up minds imaginable weaved a path of death and destruction just to get to her. If Ghostface ever shows his… well face around this town again I'm going to…

**Emma leans back on the couch and rubs her forehead**

Jessica: Are you alright?

Emma: Yeah. Just a very bad head ache; nothing more.

**Phone suddenly rings. Jessica answers on speaker.**

Jessica: Hello?

Ghost Face: I hear Emma's going to do something to me if I ever come back. Well, here's your chance Emma!

**Ghostface breaks inside the house and after a chase scene corners the girls in the garage.**

**What if you could undo the past?**

**Emma and Jessica hold onto each other tightly as Ghostface charges them both and suddenly they are safe and sound outside of the house and in the middle of a park.**

Jessica: What the fuck just happened?

**A newspaper blows by Emma's feet and she picks it up.**

Emma: I don't think we're in Kansas anymore. Check out the date.

Jessica: December 20…1996!

***Let the Bodies Hit the Floor starts to play in the background***

Sidney: Hi. I'm Sidney Prescott. And you two are?

***music stops***

**Jessica and Emma stare at her in disbelief.**

Sidney: Something wrong? You look live you seen a Ghost.

Emma: Kind of.

**Let the bodies hit the floor!**

**Let the bodies hit the floor!**

**Let the bodies hit the floor!**

**Let the bodies hit the floooooor!**

**From the makers of Stab 1, Stab 2, Stab 3, and Stab 4!**

Emma: Just because those people died before doesn't mean we have to let them die again.

**Hey…GO!**

**Hey…GO!**

**Hey…GO!**

**Comes the next generation in terror!**

Ghost Face: I hope you don't mind, but I hitched a ride back with the two of you.

**Hey…GO!**

**Hey…GO!**

**Several random action sequences are shown**

Ghost Face: You can't change history, Emma.

Emma: Watch me!

**STAB 5!**

**The fifth stab is always the deepest.**

Emma: You think he's gone?

Jessica: Let me check. I'll be ri-

**Emma quickly covers Jessica's mouth.**

Emma: Please don't finish that sentence.

**COMING SOON**


	2. Another Stab movie! ?

**A/N: Just so there won't be any confusion, when the chapter starts it's in the real world where Stab is a fictional film. The following chapter will switch to the actual movie. References or shot outs to parts of Scream 4 may be made so I recommend watching the movie first before reading this. So anyway, lights, camera, and ACTION!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I own absolutely nothing and am not making any sort of profit off of anything that appears in this story.**

It was the end of a long and stressful school week for the kids at Woodsboro high. They were all ready now to just kick back and relax and not even think about the words 'home' and 'work'. Cleaning out her locker for the weekend was Amanda Johnson. She was the top of her class, but also had killer looks that made almost every guy in school throw themselves at her; even the ones that already had girlfriends. She was also regarded as the biggest tease in the entire school because she knew every guy wanted her and yet she never gave herself to any of them.

When her friends asked why her response was usually 'I didn't make the rules. I just follow them.' Of course only a few of her friends knew what she meant by that given the town's past. Amanda took her last book from her locker, shut it, and almost jumped out of her socks when she saw her best friend standing right next to her.

"Brian! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She yelled hitting him on the shoulder.

"Does this look like a horror film to you, Amanda?" Brian joked and Amanda rolled her eyes. Brian was a decent looking guy and was perhaps the biggest horror movie fanatic since the late Randy Meeks. "So, speaking of horror movies do you know what film is coming out in theatres this weekend?" Brian asked her.

"Halloween H30: 30 years later?" Amanda guessed as a joke.

"Don't even joke around. That would be a horrible idea. Try again," he said exiting the school with her.

"Another Saw movie?"

"Ok, now you're just being ridiculous."

"I give up then. What's coming out?"

"Stab 5," He said holding up five fingers and with obvious glee in his voice.

"Hold up," Amanda said raising her hand to stop him and freezing in her tracks. "Another Stab movie?"

"Awesome isn't it? Those films are classics."

"The original trilogy was a classic. I'll admit I was stoked for the release of the fourth installment, but Stab 4 wound up being a massive train wreck that stretched on for miles. It's like they can create a good production when it's based off of something already established. But when circumstances force them to come up with an original story they are incapable of making something innovative to save their lives," Amanda criticized.

"Lest we forget that at the end of Stab 3 all of the original characters were killed off. I felt absolutely nothing for the brand new cast. The new female lead was a poor replacement for Sidney as well. She lacked her strength and depth and was 1 dimensional just like the rest of the characters. And the final nail in the coffin was that Ghostface didn't even use a voice modifier this film! That's the defining piece of the franchise and for the producers to leave it out was a huge insult to the fans not to mention the guy that does the Ghostface voice," she said frustrated.

"Well yes Stab 4 was less on par with its predecessors, but I wouldn't criticize it that far. Plus I've heard good things about what Stab 5 has to offer."

"Like what? Did you read any spoilers?"

"Hell no, I hate those things. My number one rule for movies is that you stay off the internet the month a highly anticipated film is going to come out. There's always that one random youtube douche that just has to ruin the movie just for the enjoyment of it. As for the film, I read a few interviews in the newspaper about the it and the new director that they brought on for the project acknowledges what went wrong with Stab 4. I've never heard of this guy and he has a very weird last name, but he claims to be going back to the original story set in the trilogy, which sounds promising at least."

"Didn't Sidney threaten to sue them if they used her story again though?" Amanda asked; interest peaked.

"They managed to reach some sort of settlement. I'm not sure what and I don't know how they can use Sidney again since she died in the third film, but it's gotten me very curious. I know you have to be curious to, so why don't we go see the film together this weekend?"

"I don't know, Brian."

"I'll pay for your ticket," he offered.

"Just my ticket," Amanda said with a raised eyebrow.

"Your popcorn as well," Brian continued. Amanda put her hands on her hips.

"Fine. I'll pay for your drink too. Satisfied?"

"Yep," she said with a smile. "See you tomorrow," and she headed off for her car. Brian stared at her with a goofy grin on his face, and then jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What the hell! ? You know I hate that," he said to his other friend, Nick.

"Sorry. I couldn't help, but notice that you invited Amanda to the movies even caving to her demands that you'll pay for all her stuff. I hope you realize this is not a date."

"Maybe not now, but someday I will get that date."

"When are you going to realize that geeks like us never get the girl?" Nick asked him.

"Hey I'm not a geek!" Brian shouted in offense.

"Not on the outside. But on the inside you're practically channeling the lost essence of Randy Meeks."

"Oh shut up," Brian ordered. "There's no replacing that guy, which was the only thing that pissed me off about Stab 3."

* * *

><p><strong>Later that weekend<strong>

"Excuse me. Coming through. Move your feet you dick! Finally!" Brian said slumping down into one of the few empty seats available in the theatre; Amanda sitting in the seat next to him.

They were both surprised to see that it was a full house. Most of the people there were their classmates who swore they'd never see Stab 5 after how Stab 4 turned out. The movie received a balanced mix of good and bad reviews, but Amanda said she'd be the judge of whether or not the movie was good. She was a firm believer that you should always make your own opinion of a movie and not let the critics, who are biased half the time, decide for you.

"Let me know if you get scared. I'll protect you," Brian joked.

"I don't scare easy, but I'll keep that in mind," she said lightly slapping his shoulder. The lights in the theatre turned off and the previews started.

* * *

><p><strong>THE FOLLOWING PREVIEW HAS BEEN APPROVED FOR ALL AUDIENCES<strong>

**In the year 2000**

***screen fades in to a girl holding a locket with a familiar person's picture in it***

**A grisly chain of events led to the deaths of 5 people**

Jenna: Starring at that picture again?

Sarah: It's the only memory I have of her.

Jenna: You never even met the girl.

Sarah: I would've liked to. We were still family.

**The events continued for years to come**

Jenna: Let's catch up with the rest of the class. I'm sure the view from the top of the Eiffel Tower has to be awesome.

***The class goes to the top of the tower. There is suddenly an explosion.***

Jenna: Oh My God!

***Portions of the tower start to collapse. Jenna falls over the edge and Sarah grabs her hand to save her. They both wind up falling over and just as they hit the ground Sarah finds herself back at the bottom of the tower looking at her sister's picture.***

Sarah: We can't go into the tower!

***Sarah tries to pull Jenna back and her friends look at her like she's mental***

Jenna: What is wrong with you! ?

***Jenna grabs her shoulders and tries to calm her friend down. The tower starts to break apart again and Sarah looks on in horror***

**In Death**

Doctor Kalarjian: I should warn you. She's a very disturbed patient.

**There are no accidents**

***Kalarjian leads Sarah down the halls of a mental institution***

Kalarjian: She reminds me of a patient I used to know long ago.

**No coincidences**

***Kalarjian presses a button on an intercom***

Kalarjian: You have a visitor Wendy.

***the lights in the room of a surprisingly alive Wendy Christensen turn on and she steps toward the window separating her from Sarah and Kalarjian***

Wendy: Who are you?

**AND NO ESCAPES**

Sarah: Someone like you. I'm Sarah. My half-sister was Clear Rivers.

**Final Destination 5**

**All bets are off this Summer**

* * *

><p>Amanda watched in disbelief. "Another one?" She whispered. "What is it with Hollywood and sequels? Three sequels is pushing it, but four. Give me a break."<p>

"Shhhh," a random movie goer shushed. Amanda shot him the bird and looked back at the screen. After sitting through previews featuring a movie adaptation of the Maximum Ride book series, starring part of the cast of the Twilight Saga, a sequel to the 'Friday the 13th' and 'A Nightmare on Elm Street' remakes and some new slasher franchise that obviously gave away the best parts of the movie in the trailer the final preparations for the feature presentation started.

* * *

><p><strong>Ghostface: Are you alone in the house?<strong>

**Victim: Who is this… hold on. Sorry guys. I've got another call.**

**Director: CUT!**

**It takes one phone call to ruin a movie even before it's finished. Please be courteous and silence you cell phones now.**

* * *

><p>After about ten seconds later the words '<strong>and now our feature presentation' <strong>appeared on screen.

_Oh, thank God,_ Amanda thought. She couldn't stand one more minute of the movie being held up. A small applause started as a song started to play in the background.

**You're Going Down: By Sick Puppies**

**Dimension Films presents**

**A film by Fred Nevarc**

**Define your meaning of war  
>To me it's what we do when we're bored<br>I feel the heat coming off of the blacktop  
>And it makes me want it more<br>Because I'm hyped up, outta control  
>If it's a fight I'm ready to go<br>I wouldn't put my money on the other guy  
>If you know what I know that I know<strong>

The screen started off black, but then something white started to fade into view; slowly at first and then it shot forward revealing to be Ghostface's mask. This time the audience erupted into an even bigger applause. The next shot was a close up of the eye holes of the Ghostface mask. Shown in the holes were the faces of Billy and Stu. There was a flash and their faces were replaced by Ghostface.

**It's been a long time coming  
>And the tables' turned around<br>Cause one of us is goin'  
>One of us is goin' down!<strong>

**I'm not running, it's a little different now**  
><strong>Cause one of us is goin'<strong>

**One of us is goin' down!**

Ghostface held up his knife and the shot zoomed into the blade. The people shown on it were Gale and Dewey.

**Define your meaning of fun **  
><strong>To me it's when we're getting done <strong>  
><strong>I feel the heat coming off of the blacktop <strong>  
><strong>So get ready for another one <strong>  
><strong>Let's take a trip down memory lane <strong>  
><strong>The words circulate in my brain <strong>  
><strong>You can treat this like another all the same <strong>  
><strong>But don't cry like a bitch when you feel the pain<strong>

The letters that made up 'Stab' were next to appear on screen. A girl with blood red hair whom neither Amanda or Brian had seen showed up in one of the letters. Her eyes were scrunched up in either pain or forced concentration. The next letter showed the face of a girl with light brown hair starring at the previous one with a scared look on her face.

**It's been a long time coming **  
><strong>And the tables' turned around <strong>  
><strong>Cause one of us is goin' <strong>  
><strong>One of us is goin' down! <strong>

Ghostface was back on screen and chucked his knife straight at the audience as if this picture was in 3D. The knife stopped when the blade covered the entire screen. This time the image was split with Sidney's face on one side of the knife and Ghostface's on the other. There was another flash and then the left side of Sidney's face made up half the knife and right side of Ghostface's made up the other half. Having not seen any trailers for the film, Brian and Amanda were both still confused as to how all these definitively dead characters, especially the core 3, could be alive.

The credits went on for about another minute and then showed the numbers 1, 2, 3, and finally the face of Randy making the audience go completly nuts. And why wouldn't they considering Randy was a fan favorite.

**I'm not running, it's a little different now **  
><strong>Cause one of us is going<strong>

**One of us is goin' down!**

Ghost face took one final swing at the screen and the main title appeared.

**STAB 5!**

The title faded off screen and then the movie finally commenced. The once enthralled crowd silenced themselves immediately in anticipation for what promises to be the best film in the Stab franchise.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter felt like it was a waste time, but it just popped into my head. Let me just clarify that the synopsis I used for Final Destination 5 is completly made up and nowhere near close to what they are actually doing with that film. The other trailers I mentioned could happen, but haven't been confirmed to my knowledge.**

**I was going to make the director of Stab 5! Wes Craven, but to avoid breaking site rules concerning real people I spelled his last name backwards and gave him the first name Fred. ****This being because that was the name of the character Wes Craven made a cameo as in 'Scream' and also because of him directing 'A Nightmare on Elm Street'. **

**Next chapter begins the story. With my finals coming up this week the third chapter might not be up so fast. Lastly the characters of Amanda and Brian might give a running commentary every now and then of what they think of Stab 5! as it continues forward. We will see. Till then, I'll C Ya later!**

**P.S. Amanda's opinions of Stab 4 don't represent how I felt towards Scream 4. As I said last chapter I liked it.**


	3. Stab opening

**A/N: And here we are with chapter three. After the part that is written in italics we will get a small comment from Amanda and Brian. But once that's done it's Stab 5 all the way with no interruptions! Enjoy!**

Amanda and Brian's eyes glued to the screen after the opening title faded away. A dark and ominous score played as the first thing the movie faded in on was a graveyard. The shot centered in on a tombstone with red roses placed in front of it. The stone read:

**Sidney Neve Prescott**

**1979-2000**

**Beloved daughter**

**A true survivor and the ultimate final girl**

The scene shifted to the headstone of Gale Weathers next and then cut to a flashback.

* * *

><p><em>"How could you do this Gale?" Sidney asked. Her forehead was bleeding and her arms had been cut as well. Tears were streaming down her face unable to believe Gale's betrayal.<em>

_"Some would say I'm insane Sidney and maybe they're right. I never wanted you to get dragged into this," Gale said barely holding onto her knife; hand shaking badly. "God knows I didn't."_

_"Then why?" Sidney questioned her ex-friend; the two circling each other._

_"Nobody remembered my name even after the first two murders cases. This was not about one upping you. I figured I step in and be the big hero of a new case and my career will be back on track. I never expected you and Dewey to get in as deep as you both did," she said and then her voice started to crack as her own tears started to fall. "You have no idea how much it pained me to plunge that knife into him. It was like I was tearing myself apart," she said in between sobs. _

_Gale dried her eye and her sadness suddenly subsided. "It's your fault I had to kill him! If you had just listened to me and not tried to get him to investigate this murder he'd still be alive!"_

_Sidney felt her tears continue to fall, but also felt a burning rage. "You fucking bitch!" She screamed and the two women charged each other. _

_Sidney caught Gale's knife arm and the two struggled for control. Gale shoved Sidney hard up against a bookcase allowing her to push the knife closer to Sidney's heart. The tip of the blade started to bury itself in Sidney's flesh and she bit her lip to hold back a scream almost to the point where she drew her own blood. Sidney took hold of Gale's other hand and dragged it into her mouth taking a big bite out of it. Gale screamed and Sidney kicked her in the chest pushing the knife out of her body. Gale held up the knife again and moved to stab Sidney again. _

_She instead shot out her left hand causing Gale's knife to puncture right through it. Sidney let out a banshee like scream, but jabbed the back of her fist into Gale's forehead forcing her away. Sidney gripped the weapon and pulled it out of her hand leaving Gale defenseless. Blood was spewing from her left hand, but she refused to acknowledge it and attacked again. Gale did a sweep kick causing Sidney to trip and fall to the floor. She quickly turned over and threw the knife at Gale puncturing her left shoulder. Gale groaned out and tried to pull out the knife. Sidney pulled it out instead and took a slice out of her back. _

"_Bitch!" Gale cursed and kicked Sidney's leg forcing her down. Gale slapped away the knife and yanked Sidney up. She pulled back and slammed her face into Sidney and the young girl saw stars. Gale wasn't finished and shoved Sidney towards the window breaking it apart. Sidney fought back Gale's grip and looked over her shoulder to see the six story drop. Sidney raised her foot and stamped down on Gale's hard. Gale lost her hold and Sidney shoved her into the glass on the floor. Gale started to crawl away and Sidney limped forward to stop her. Sidney, however, failed to notice Gale reach forward and grasp her knife. With one fluid motion the knife sank into Sidney's heart and she collapsed to her knees. Gale painfully made her way behind Sidney and took hold of the knife again. _

"_I'd say I'm sorry," she whispered to her old friend. Sidney couldn't get out a word as she was too shocked from the knife wound. "But I'm not," and Gale swiftly yanked the knife out of Sidney's heart letting the blood flow. She forced Sidney to look at her and held the knife close to Sidney's throat._

"_Any of Randy's precious rules going to help you now?" Gale asked._

"_Never let your guard down," Sidney whispered. Her hand enclosed around a shard of glass. Using a final spurt of strength she sprung up and slit Gale's throat. Gale dropped her knife and put her hands around her throat choking on her own blood. She started to back up and fell out of the window; hitting the pavement with a sickening crunch. Sidney felt her body fall as well, but she never felt herself hit the floor. At least now she could finally rest in peace._

* * *

><p>"Cool opening wouldn't you say?" Brian whispered to Amanda noticing that this was a different version of Gale and Sidney's confrontation in Stab 3. In the original, Sidney pulled herself and Gale out the window making them both fall to their deaths. Also, the violence was significantly upped in the version they just saw; must've been a director's cut.<p>

"Yep, but remember. Movies can have a fantastic start and go downhill just like that," she said with a snap of her fingers.

"We'll see about that," Brian said back and turned his attention back to the movie. The scene now shifted to just outside of someone's home.

* * *

><p>"Today marks the 25th anniversary of the infamous Woodsboro murders," A news reporter said on the T.V. "It began with a scream over 911 and ended with a blood bath. Similar murders occurred in the years 1997 and 2000. A young woman named Sidney Prescott aided in the stopping of all the murders; tragically dying during third and last string of them."<p>

"Why is this town still so hung up on that stuff?" A girl said shutting off the T.V. Her name was Emma Red. It was kind of ironic since she had blood red hair that went a little past her shoulders. She also had dark blue eyes that sort of freaked people out if she starred at them too long. A few people have jokingly said she could gaze deep into the soul of a person with her eyes.

"Hey. This was all a pretty big deal back in the day," her friend Jessica James said. She had light brown hair that stopped just at her cheeks and her eyes were a light shade of green. The two teenagers were hanging out in Emma's house while her dad was away.

"And the only reason either of us or anyone else our age is even aware of this is because the town refuses to let go of the past. That fact alone is just begging for someone else to take up the Ghostface mask again. All those innocent people were murdered just because of one girl," Emma replied to her.

"Hey. Sidney Prescott was a great woman," Jessica retorted.

"Sure, but that doesn't change the fact that killers with the most sick and fucked up minds imaginable weaved a path of death and destruction just to get to her. If Ghostface ever shows his… well face around this town again I'm going to…" Emma felt her head start to pound and lay down on the couch across Jessica's legs.

"Are you alright?" Jessica asked her.

"Just a bad headache," Emma responded looking up at her.

"Here let me help," Jessica said rubbing Emma's temples. "How does that feel?"

"It feel's nice," Emma said starting to relax. She closed her eyes, sighed, and smiled. Jessica gave a small giggle and continued helping Emma relax when the phone started to ring. Jessica answered it and put the phone on speaker.

"Red residence," she said.

"Hellooooo Jessica," the dark and menacing voice of Ghostface greeted. Jessica stopped what she was doing and Emma sat straight up.

"Who is this? Is this a prank?" Jessica asked while Emma ran to the front door and checked to make sure it was locked.

"What do you think? I'm not playing games this time around. I've decided to cut directly to the chase. If you'll pardon the pun," he continued as Emma locked the back door.

"I wouldn't bother locking those doors, Emma," Ghostface said.

"Why?" Emma said looking in virtually every direction for Ghostface.

"You're only trapping yourself further," he taunted as the closet door near the front slowly opened.

"I heard you were going to do something to me if I ever showed up again. Ha ha ha ha," he chuckled evilly. "Well Emma… HERE'S YOU'RE CHANCE!" He roared and sprinted out of the closet; knife held high. Emma grabbed the phone and tossed it at Ghostface hitting him square in the face knocking him down.

"Come on!" Emma shouted grabbing Jessica's hand and the two made a break for the next room; Ghostface already in pursuit again. Emma ran towards the stairs, but Jessica pulled her back.

"Not the stairs! We'll be trapped!" She said quickly and they ran for the back door.

"Fuck!" Emma cursed quickly trying to undo the locks. Ghostface's knife whizzed past her cheek and sank into the door. Emma and Jessica turned on their heels watching Ghostface take hold of another knife in the kitchen.

He held up his voice modifier and said, "What did I just get through telling you about locking the doors?"

The two girls split up this time. Ghostface choose to go after Emma, who raced to the basement. She jumped down several of the steps and hid inside of a closet. She heard someone walk down the stairs slowly making them creak. She clamped her hand over her mouth to try and mask her breathing. The steps got closer, and closer, and closer and Emma felt her breaths come to a halt when the door knob started to turn. At first it was slow then the thing swung out full speed slamming into Emma. Her face stung like Hell and her back bashed against the wall.

Ghostface stepped inside and slashed at her forcing Emma to duck. She punched him across the left side of his face and the followed with the right. Ghostface stumbled a little and Emma aimed a jab right at his ghost mouth. He caught her fist with his left hand and slammed his elbow into her arm. Emma bit back her groan and dodged his next swing. She barely avoided being missed with only a small bit of her hair getting cut off. He groaned in anger and ran forward shoving her up against a wall. Holding his knife steady he prepared to end Emma's life when a chair collided with his head. Ghostface crumpled to the floor and Emma exhaled that held breath. She ran into Jessica's arms and held her tightly.

"Sorry it took me so long. I had no idea where you were," Jessica said keeping hold of her.

"I'm just glad you got here when you did. We have to call the police while he's still…ahhh!" Emma cried out falling to her knees.

"Emma! What's wrong! ?" Jessica asked in worry.

"My head. It's, ahhhh! It's on fire!" She screamed. Jessica tried to calm her down when she spotted Ghostface standing back up to his feet. He cracked his neck and shook his knife at the two almost like he was scolding them.

"We have to move," Jessica said attempting to get Emma up. She rose to her feet, but as they ran she fell down.

"Emma!" Jessica went to run back to her only to be intercepted by Ghostface. He missed her neck and she took hold of his throat. Ghostface swung his knife down and she let go dodging his blade. He dove behind her and with a quick swing got in a good slash at her back. Jessica's own screams nearly drowned out Emma's. Ghostface kicked her in the same spot he cut at and Jessica fell beside Emma. Emma brought Jessica close and held onto her as Ghostface closed in on them both.

"You two actually put up something of a fight," he said into his voice modifier. "First time I'm the one being surprised," he laughed. The girls only looked at him with hate. "What? Not gonna beg for your life?" He asked circling them. Emma's head was still killing her and Jessica wound was still stinging from where he kicked her. Ghostface tilted his head and cleaned some of the blood off his knife.

"No sense in prolonging this," he declared and went in for the kill.

Emma and Jessica closed their eyes and braced themselves; nothing happened. They could feel the cold outside air blowing against them and their eyes shot open. They weren't in the basement anymore. They were somehow outside in the local park.

"What the fuck just happened?" Jessica asked using Emma as support to keep herself up.

"I don't know," Emma replied; headache finally subsiding. A newspaper blew by her feet and saw the date. She picked it up to take a better look and could not believe it.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," she said failing to sound calm. "Look at the date," Emma said showing Jessica.

"December 20…1996! ?" She gaped then groaned from her knife cut.

"I have to get you to a hospital," Emma said helping Jessica to her feet.

"The hospital's miles away and we don't have our phones. And let's not forget that we have no idea what in the world is happening to us. We can't be in 1996," she said in blatant disbelief.

"I don't know how to explain it; unless this is some whacked out dream. It's never a dream though," Emma said helping her injured friend across the street. The headlights from someone's car pierced the dark and Emma frantically waved to get the driver's attention. To their relief the driver slowed down at the same time Jessica fell out of Emma's support. Two teenagers jumped out the car and starred at Jessica's back. The girl whipped out her cell phone and rapidly dialed 911.

"What happened to her?" The guy asked.

"Some maniac attacked us," Emma replied aiding Jessica.

"The ambulance will be here in a flash, Billy," Sidney said. Emma's jaw dropped open when she heard that name. Sidney knelt in front of the two girls, whose faces conveyed pure shock as well as awe.

"I'm Sidney Prescott. And you two are?" They were too shocked to respond. "Something wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Emma's mouth had gone dry allowing her to only form two words. "Kind of."

**To be continued…**

**A/N: Our heroes land in 1996 and already they find themselves in trouble. Will they become victims of Billy and Stu's messed up minds? You'll just have to keep reading to find out. I know I said chapter 3 would be a while, but it was easy to write as it was just the opening of Stab 5. I'm going to take my time with the next few chapters. Expect the next one sometime next week.**


	4. Out with the old

**A/N: Brian and Amanda's dialogue will be italicized whenever they give their thoughts on the movie.**

The ambulance arrived in no time flat just like Billy said it would. Emma and Jessica boarded it and a concerned Sidney and Billy followed in Billy's truck. Upon arriving at the hospital the doctors told Jessica that she was a lucky girl. She had been cut in the area near her spinal cord. Had the cut been any deeper it could've been severed. She also didn't lose a whole lot of blood. When they were finished patching her up they let Emma inside and she put her into a big hug.

"Easy Jessica. Don't forget my back," Jessica said and Emma hugged her less tightly.

"Sorry, Jessica," she apologized.

"It's alright, Red. Could you give us a minute?" She asked the doctor nicely. The doctor nodded and exited the room.

"Ok Hiro Nakamura. Care to explain how we're 25 years in the past?" Jessica asked once they were alone.

"Why are you assuming I went all "Heroes" and teleported us here?" Emma asked her.

"You were experiencing a bad head ache and then you're head feels like it's about to split open. Put two and two together here, Red."

"But why this time of all things? You think we were meant to change something?"

"Stop right there, Emma. Haven't you watched time travel films?"

"Of course I do," Emma answered. "I watch 'Back to the Future' almost religiously."

"Then you should know the rules of time travel films," Jessica stated to her.

* * *

><p><em>"Is there a set of rules for every genre?" Amanda asked Brian.<em>

_"Pretty much; like in action movies the henchmen never attack all at once. Always has to be one at a time; unless it's the Matrix." Brian said._

* * *

><p>"To start off rule number one is you can't interact with your family members otherwise you could cause yourself tovanish from existence. Number two is you can't run into your other self in the past…"<p>

"Or it could result in a time travel paradox that would result in a chain reaction that would unravel the very fabric of the space and destroy the entire universe!" Emma exclaimed in a poor imitation of Doc Brown from 'Back to the Future 2'. "Well given how neither of us have been born yet I don't think we have to take that rule into account. Next," Emma said.

"Well you should know the final rule since I'm basically drawing this all from 'Back to the Future'. The last rule is that you can never change the future without first considering the consequences."

"What consequences are there to consider? Just because these people died before doesn't mean we have to let them. Look at the Terminator films. They changed the future for the better."

"You're forgetting about Terminator 3," Jessica reminded her. "That movie said the future was inevitable and…why are we continuing this? Those things are movie. All of this," Jessica said waving her hands across the room, "Is real life." Emma lowered her head and sighed. Jessica reached forward and took both of her hands. "I know you're intentions are good Emma, but the thing is that we have no idea what will become of the future. Things can wind up worse than they already are. What happened…," Jessica started.

"Happened. I know. I saw that episode of LOST, Jessica," Emma finished.

"Then you should know that in some cases when one tries to alter the future they sometimes cause it to happen."

"I know, I know. Fine. I'll let go of this," Emma said._ For now,_ she added in her head.

"So what've you told the police?" Jessica asked.

"Nothing yet. I said I wasn't going to answer any questions until you I knew you were ok." There was a light knock on the door and Emma looked at Jessica. "It's show time. Come in."

Dewey opened the door and stepped inside with the sheriff. "So, are you ready to talk now?" Dewey asked. Emma nodded.

"To be honest Dew- Deputy Riley," Emma began, "you're guess about things is as good as ours. Jessica was hanging out with me at our since both of our parents were out of town and wouldn't be back for around two weeks. We were watching T.V. and then someone covered our mouths with what I can guess were chloroform soaked rags. When we finally woke up we were in the back of some guys van. He was wearing a mask so we couldn't see his face. Looked sort of like a ghost. We fought him off and then I assume you can guess the rest. We don't know what the creep wanted because we escaped before he could get to that part," she finished hoping they'd buy her story.

Dewey and the sheriff took their sweet time thinking over Emma's story before giving their say on the matter. "Where are you two from? We should contact your parents as soon as possible," the sheriff said.

"Easier said than done," Jessica joined the conversation. "First off we're from somewhere on the boarder of Nevada," she lied. "Second our parents are multiple states away and there's no way for us to reach them until they come back."

"Can I speak with you sheriff?" Dewey asked and they stepped out the room.

"You think they bought it?" Emma asked squeezing Jessica's hand.

"We're gonna find out soon. We can only pray at this point," Jessica replied.

* * *

><p>"So what do you think sheriff?" Dewey asked.<p>

"I don't know. I doubt they did those injuries were self inflicted, but portions of their story seem oddly coincidental. Their parents are both out of town and they have no way to contact them; seems odd wouldn't you say?"

"I agree, but I think we should buy their story for now at least. I can't explain it, but I do believe a few portions of it. They're going to need some place to say till we unravel more of this story, however, and I'm not sure Tatum would like having to share her room with two strangers."

"They can stay at my place," Sidney offered.

"Sidney? How long have you been standing there?" Dewey asked not noticing her there previously.

"Long enough. My dad's going to be out of town in about a day so the house will be basically empty," Sidney said.

"You sure?" Dewey asked.

"Dewey, what's the worst that could possibly happen?" Sidney asked making Dewey laugh.

"What's so funny?" Sidney questioned.

"It's just that your friend. Um what's his name? Randy," he said snapping his fingers. "I said the same thing to him a few weeks ago when I was at the video rental store and the look on his face suggested I broke one of the Ten Commandments."

"It's a long story, Dewey," Sidney said. Sid's dad came by the hospital shortly after the decision was made. Like the two officers he seemed a litttle wary of the two girls. Sidney's persitence won out and the subject was dropped. Billy noticed that Emma and Jessica seemed particularly happy that they could stay with Sidney for a while. Something different that did not escape Billy's eyes was that Emma gave him a few dirty looks. He wasn't sure why, but he did not like it at all. He would deal with that later, however. Tonight Billy had other, more sinister plans in mind.

After saying by to Dewey and Sidney, Billy jumped in his truck and drove back to his house. He parked in the drive way and tossed his jacket upon entering the house.

"Hey dad!" He called out. No reply. _Not home yet,_ he thought jogging up the stairs.

He went to his bed and pulled out a box from under it. The contents of the box contained his Ghostface costume. Billy's mouth shifted into a devilish smirk while ominous music started playing in the background. Tonight would be the night that Billy would finally complete his revenge against how Maureen Prescott broke apart his family. With Dewey and the sheriff out patrolling the streets for whoever attacked Emma and Jesssica, he'd have to be a little more careful with his plan. But Billy was confident that nothing tonight would ruin his plans.

The phone started to ring down stairs and Billy put his costume away.

_Strange. Who would be calling this time of night?_ Billy thought going downstairs and picking up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Billy," Ghostface greeted.

"Stu? What did I tell you about not calling me?" Billy asked not sounding pleased at all. "I told you I'd call you about tonight when I'm ready."

"Well what if I'm ready now Billy, you pansy ass momma's boy!" Ghostface insulted.

"What did you call me?" Billy asked in a dark tone.

"You heard me, Loomis. Hahaha. I can't believe your motive involves your mommy issues. Do you know how many times that's been done in the horror movie industry, Billy? Sure it worked for 'Psycho' and 'Friday the 13th', but show some freaking originality! You're mother abandons you and you up and decided to go on a killing spree; executing so many people just to get to one girl. Boo fucking hoo!"

"I'm gonna kill you Stu, you fucking piece of shit!" Billy cursed.

"Ohhh. Trying to sound all tough and threatening are you? Hoping you can scare your partner into apologizing for all the cruel things he just said. Well here's the news flash Billy. I'm not Stu."

Billy froze for a few seconds and then sprinted into the kitchen. "Well if you aren't really Stu then who are you?" He asked opening a drawer and taking out a knife.

"You know something Billy," Ghostface continued to taunt. "Stu always was scarier than you were. I mean you had a motive, but did Stu? Don't think so!"

Billy moved quietly through his house in search of Ghostface. He quietly crept up to the closet and flung it open; nothing.

"Oldest hiding spot in the book, Billy," Ghostface criticized.

"You son of a bitch," He cursed.

"Watch your mouth. My mother was a saint," Ghostface said. "Getting back to Stu, you see for all intents and purposes he was killing people for the fun of it. There was no motive and like you said, that makes it a lot scarier."

"What are you talking about? We haven't killed anyone," Billy said to Ghostface while still trying to find him.

"Not yet, but you were going to. Poor, sweet, innocent, Casey. Getting hung up by her own insides just because she wasn't even a virgin…"

"Shut up!" Billy shouted kicking open the door to the garage. He flicked on the lights and the entire room was clean.

"Still haven't found me yet. How disappointing," Ghostface continued to chastise him.

"I'm gonna fucking gut you when I find you! Do you hear me!" Silence on the other end. "Do you hear me!" There was nothing; not at first, but five seconds later Billy heard the sound of screeching tires. Billy's truck barreled through the garage door and Billy dove to the right avoiding it. The truck slammed into the wall causing a shelf with tools to wobble and then collapse to the floor. Billy pulled himself up and missed being killed by the falling structure. He jumped up and dusted himself off. He staggered a bit to the driver's seat and saw it was empty.

"You amateur!" Billy shouted and swung his knife behind him expecting the killer to be sneaking up on him. His knife only hit air to his surprise.

"What the?"

"Surprise Billy!" Ghostface appeared in the back entrance to the garage and plunged his knife into Billy's shoulder.

"Bitch!" Billy howled out and shoved Ghostface off him. He yanked the knife clear out his shoulder and threw it away with a murderous look on his face.

"You're dead," he seethed and moved in for the kill. Ghostface instead shot up and delivered a quick kick to the Billy's throat. Billy gagged and Ghostface grabbed him by the waist and tossed him into his truck. Billy fell over the hood and landed on the fallen tool shelf. Ghostface climbed on top of the truck hood and jumped off it landing right on Billy's back. Billy yelled out and Ghostface grabbed his head and slammed it against the shelf three times. Ghostface could hear the sounds of police sirens in the background, but ignored them. He took Billy's knife, forced him onto his back, and held the knife close to his throat.

"You know what they say Billy. Out with the old," He raised the knife high over his head. "And in with the new." And he stabbed down multiple times. Ghostface kept a hand over Billy's mouth to muffle his screams. Each cut felt deeper than the last and Billy was unable to fight Ghostface off. Ghostface went for a fourth and final stab somewhere in Billy's stomach and retracted his blade.

Ghostface stepped off of Billy and cleaned off his knife. Billy let out a long groan of pain and Ghostface kicked him in his right cheek.

"I could easily kill you Billy, but you see there's no fun in that. I'm going to leave you with all those wounds. You won't die, but they're going to certainly hurt like Hell. Now stand back and let the master show you how things are done," Ghostface said.

Though dazed, Billy spat blood at Ghostface's costume. Ghostface retaliated by kicking Billy in the side of his forehead; this time harder. Something broke in Billy's skull and he fell out cold.

"Freeze scumbag!" A police officer ordered racing inside the garage. Ghostface chucked his knife piercing the man's neck. He fell backwards and made a loud thud on the floor. More police cars sped into the scene and Ghostface raced off in a whirl of his costume. One of the cops chased after him while Dewey exited his car and ran into the garage.

"Billy!" Dewey shouted. "Oh God! Someone call an ambulance!" He shouted in haste while checking for Billy's pulse. He took a sigh of relief upon finding one. "You're gonna be ok Billy," he said even though Billy was still unconscious. Two of the cops went to tend to Billy's wounds as best they could until the ambulance arrived. Ten minutes passed and the cops reported back in the garage.

"No sign of whoever did this," one of them informed Dewey.

"Well that perfe-… where's the sheriff?" Dewey asked.

"He was the first to go inside…oh shit," another cop mumbled. Dewey's cell phone started to ring and Dewey hesitantly answered it when he saw it was from an anonymous caller.

"Good evening Deputy Riley."

"Guys," Dewey said switching his phone to speaker.

"Do as I say if you value your life. Go upstairs to Billy's bedroom." Dewey and three other officers entered the house with their guns drawn. They moved swiftly up the stairs and into Billy's room.

"Open the closet," Ghostface ordered. Dewey moved to the closet and his shaking hands reached the door open. Falling out of it was the sheriff's body. Dewey turned it over onto its back and almost threw up. His eyes had both been gouged out, his throat had been slit, and there was a gaping hole in his lower stomach area where his appendix would be. It looked like Ghostface had actually torn it out of him.

One of the female cops couldn't hold it in any longer and let out a deafening scream. Written on the wall in the sheriff's blood was a single sentence.

**OUT WITH THE OLD**

"Consider this a warning Dewey. There isn't a thing you or any of your poor excuses for cops can do to stop me. The question you have to ask yourself is…how long will each of you last? You should be thanking me Dewey. With the sheriff dead that means you're in charge and you better enjoy it," Ghostface said and then his voice suddenly became deadly serious as if he wasn't kidding around anymore. "Because this time you and that bitch of a reporter aren't going to make it past the first cut." The line went dead and Dewey swallowed thickly.

* * *

><p>"<em>And the plot thickens. Not bad, huh?" Brian asked Amanda.<em>

"_It's ok. Nothing special though," Amanda said. Brian looked down at Amanda's hands and saw them gripping the seat to the point her knuckles were white._

"_Yeah. Nothing special," he said. "We'll see how you feel at the end."_

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>

**A/N: In all honesty though what do you guys think of the story so far? I hope you're enjoying what's happening and that things aren't going to slow for you. Sure Ghostface adapted to the fact he was in the past rather quickly, but he's freaking Ghostface. That guy always thinks three steps ahead of the good guys. Anyone have any guesses as to the identity of future Ghostface? I know it's early, but that doesn't mean you can't try to guess. Haha. I'll be quicker with my updates now that I'm on Summer Break. See you guys in about a week.**


	5. Disgrace

_Me and that bitch of a reporter? Who is that psycho killer talking about? That's basically a description of every reporter in town, _Dewey thought sipping a cup of coffee.

"Morning big brother," Tatum said entering the kitchen with her back pack slung over her shoulder. "Uh oh. The coffee is out. Must be another big case," she said.

"What gave you that idea?" Dewey asked.

"It's a habit of yours I've come to notice. You were so hyped up on caffeine last year during the Cotton Weary case you couldn't sleep for two days," Tatum pointed out pouring herself a glass of milk.

"Don't remind me. I think I watched every movie in the Halloween franchise out of sheer boredom those two nights. The first two were good; the third was an interesting deviation from the originals, but the three movies that followed after it all sucked."

"That's a matter of opinion. Well if your stumped maybe I can be of assistance," Tatum offered her sibling.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm not supposed to discuss police business with people outside of the case anyway."

"Did the sheriff tell you that? What he doesn't know doesn't hurt you," Tatum said.

"You have no idea," Dewey said finishing up his coffee and putting on his hat and sun glasses. "I have to run down to the Hospital and check on Billy later today."

"Billy's in the hospital?" Tatum asked hurriedly running in front of Dewey's path.

"Damn it. You weren't supposed to know about that," Dewey berated himself.

"Is he alright? He isn't dying is he? I've gotta tell Sidney."

Dewey clamped his mouth over Tatum's mouth to shut her up. "In this order he's in bad shape, but he isn't dying. We don't have all the facts yet and won't have them until Billy regains consciousness."

"So much for nothing ever happening in Woodsboro," Tatum said to Dewey. "Well I'll see ya later."

"Hold on a second," Dewey said putting a hand on Tatum's shoulder to get her to stop. "I'll give you a ride to school."

"Why? Is there more to this Billy thing then you're letting on? What aren't you telling me Dewey?" Tatum asked seriously.

"I can't tell you Tatum. Not now at least. But I would feel a lot more relaxed knowing that you got to school safely and unharmed."

"Awww. I had no idea you cared so much," Tatum giggled.

"Very funny Tate. Now get in the car," Dewey said.

* * *

><p>Emma splashed some cold water on her face. The previous night had no pleasent dreams for her. Emma continuously dreamt about Ghostface following her back in time. She was struggling with not telling Sidney about Billy and Stu. Like Jessica said, Sidney was a great woman; taken from this Earth far too soon. None of the victims of the Woodsboro murders deserved to die. It's ironic; Emma hated Woodsboro for being hung up on the past and here she was with the desire to change it. Jessica was right though. You never know what can happen by altering the past. 'Back to the Future: Part 2' was perfect evidence of that. She jogged back to the guest bedroom to wake up Jessica, who was waking up herself.<p>

"Morning sleepy head," Emma said.

"Remind me. Why do you get the bed, while all I wind up with is the sleeping bag?" Jessica asked rubbing her eyes.

"We flipped a coin and you lost fair and square," Emma said sitting beside her. Jessica rolled her eyes.

"So what do we do now?" She asked.

"Sidney left a note on the night stand. She's left for school and we can help ourselves to whatever's in the kitchen. Her dad left town while we we're sleeping. Sidney's being awful kind to a pair of strangers."

"That's true, but I was talking about being in 1996."

"Until we can figure out how this stupid power of mine works we are stuck here pretty much. Nothing we can do except make the best of things for now."

"When you're right you're right. I'm starved. Wonder what food Sidney has stocked up," Jessica said.

"Jessica?" Emma asked.

"Yes?" She asked stopping in the doorway.

"I had a dream last night. It involved Ghostface coming back in time with us. You think it's possible that he might've followed us back in time?"

"No. How could he? If he had then when we made the jump in time Ghostface would have been right next to us when we appeared in 1996."

"Let's hope you're right, Jessica. Let's hope you're right."

* * *

><p>Sidney arrived at school with plenty of time to spare before class started and sat down on the fountain waiting for her friends. After a small amount of time passed Dewey arrived in his cop car and Sidney was surprised to see Tatum get out.<p>

"I'll pick you up after School, Tatum," Dewey said. "Please don't do anything reckless," he requested.

"I'm sure that regardless of whatever's going on here in Woodsboro Dewey, you don't have to worry about me. I know how to handle myself." Tatum gave her brother a quick hug and joined Sidney at the fountain.

"Dewey usually doesn't give you a ride to school. Is something wrong?" Sidney asked her friend.

"He won't tell me, but I saw him break out the coffee meaning it's something big."

"It might have something to do with last night," Sidney said.

"What happened last night?" Tatum asked.

"Billy was driving me home and we came across a pair of girls that had been attacked and kidnapped. We called the hospital and at the moment they're staying at my house while my dad's away. Billy was supposed to meet me here at the fountain, but I haven't seen any sign of him."

_Billy,_ Tatum thought. She contemplated whether or not she should tell Sidney about Billy being in the hospital. She wound up going against her better judgment and respected Dewey's wishes. "Speaking of Billy, I wonder where Stu is. I called him twice last night, but he never picked up. Must've been real busy with something."

"Hi there BFF's," Casey said sliding next to her two friends.

"How much sleep did you get last night?" Sidney asked noticing Casey's slightly bloodshot eyes.

"I was up all night watching a few scary movies; one of them being A Nightmare on Elm Street. No matter how many times I watch that movie I always get scared."

"Really? I've seen that movie ten times and I still don't get why people are so afraid of it," Tatum said.

"You can't be serious," Randy said in disbelief joining the group.

* * *

><p><em>"WOOHOO! It's Randy!" A member of the audience cheered followed by almost everyone else clapping.<em>

_"SHUT UP!" Someone else screamed from the back of the theatre._

_"Bite me!" Amanda yelled then turned her attention back to the film._

* * *

><p>"The Nightmare on Elm Street films, or at least the first and the third, are classics. Freddy wasn't your average serial killer. He could attack you in the one place you were never safe. Right up here," he pointed to his head. "You can and run as fast as you can, but you can't escape Freddy. He's the boogeyman!" Randy exclaimed getting in Sidney's face a little. Sidney jumped and nearly fell back into the fountain. Tatum luckily caught her at the last second.<p>

"Oh! I'm so sorry Sid!" Randy said literally on his knees apologizing.

"It's no big deal, Randy." Sidney said.

"Randy, sometimes you can be a real nerd," Casey said.

"Not ashamed or afraid to admit it either," Randy said proudly.

"Guess you're not ashamed or afraid to admit that you're still a virgin as well," someone behind Randy said.

"Bobby Jones; the bane of my existence," Randy said looking up at the jock.

"Go fuck yourself, Randy," Bobby cursed at him.

"Hey I'm not that desperate. Unlike you who went for the most vulnerable girl in the entire school."

"Who?" Casey asked.

"Think it was Karen Kolcheck," Sidney said.

"Yes, Karyn Kolcheck," Randy said.

"Creepy Karen?" Tatum asked.

"Shut up. She was a sweet girl and Bobby here fucked the poor girl six ways from Sunday just so he could lose his virginity," Randy said and then unexpectedly shoved Bobby.

"You're dead now Meeks," Bobby said and stepped forward to throw a punch. Randy backed up, stuck out his foot, and said, "Have a nice trip." Bobby tripped over Randy's foot and plunged into the fountain.

"Meeeeeeeksss!" He shouted as everyone laughed at him.

"Wow Randy. I never knew you had it in you," Sidney said sounding impressed.

"I'm just bursting with surprises," Randy said when the bell rung. "Have a nice swim, Bobby," he chuckled. Bobby got out of the pool, but a passerby shoved him back in.

* * *

><p><strong>Woodsboro high locker room<strong>

Bobby placed his soaking wet clothes in his locker, dried off, and changed into his spare clothes.

"I'm gonna get that geek if it's the last thing I do," he mumbled. He prepared to go to exit the locker room when one of the locker doors was loudly slammed.

"Who's there?" He asked.

_"Not worthy"_, a voice whispered. "_Not worthy!" Ghostface shouted._

"Come out and fight like a man you pussy!" Bobby shouted.

Ghostface appeared from around the corner and plunged his knife straight through Bobby's right palm. Bobby's yell was cut off with a well-placed kick to the throat and stomach. Ghostface then placed his hands around Bobby's neck and slammed him into the locker followed by tossing him to the floor.

Bobby in a panic went to pull out the knife from his hand when Ghostface kicked him right in the balls and then the mouth. Pinning him down, Ghostface pulled out his knife and first slit his throat. The slash wasn't enough to kill, but it rendered him unable to call out for help as the blood spilled out of his throat.

He was only able to choke and gag on it. Next Ghostface plunged the blade right into the area surrounding Bobby's heart. Ghostface took his time cutting a large circle around the area relishing in the pain Bobby was experiencing.

"Can't call to mom. Can't say a word. You're gonna die screaming, but you won't be heard!" Ghostface shouted and then tore off the flesh and shot his hand inside Bobby gripping his still beating heart.

He wrenched the thing out of him while it was still connected to his body. Bobby looked at his heart in paralyzing fear and then his head connected with the floor seeing stars. Ghostface dragged the almost unconscious, but clinging to life Bobby out of the locker room.

* * *

><p>"She knew it was dangerous. Our heroine was asking for trouble. Her curiosity got the better of her. She was unable to shake the nagging feeling that if she left the door closed she'd go insane not knowing what was on the other side. It was calling to her. Pulling her in it's direction with some sort of invisible force. And so mustering all her courage she placed a hand on the door knob. Her heart raced as she turned the knob. The door made a terrifying creaking sound as she opened the door slowly. When suddenly…!"<p>

The bell rang cutting off Randy in the middle of his story. "And that's all the time we have for today's creative writing class. We'll pick up with Randy's chilling tale of suspense and terror tomorrow," the teacher said.

"But I was just getting to the best part," Randy complained.

"You are way too into this fiction stuff," Casey said picking up her back pack.

"Why wouldn't I be? When you get to it, life is piss boring," Randy said opening the door for Casey.

"Thanks Randy-whoa!" Casey screamed slipping on something on the floor.

"Ummm…Casey," Randy said then gulped. There was a multitude of gasps and whispers as Casey opened her eyes and stared at what she had fallen in.

"Oh…my…GOOOOOODD!" She screeched at the enormous pool of blood she fell on. Sidney and Tatum pulled the mortified Casey up.

"Breath, Casey. Breath," Sidney said though she was also close to losing her lunch.

"The blood leads there," Randy pointed out; his composure not holding together. But since no one else was willing to step forward Randy followed the trail to the science lab. He had no idea what he would find on the other side of the door and yet Randy knew he would kick himself if he didn't find out.

And so mustering all his courage he placed a hand on the door knob. His heart raced as he turned the knob. The door made a terrifying creaking sound as he opened the door slowly. He clicked on the lights to the classroom and one of his classmates gasped and fainted. Strung up from the ceiling fan, by his still attached heart, was Bobby. Written on the board in his blood was one word.

**DISGRACE**

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Karen Kolcheck (no idea if that's how her name is spelled) was briefly mentioned in Scream 3 as the girl Randy lost her virginity too thus making him capable of dying in Scream 2. I thought it'd be funny if I threw in a reference to her. So any guesses about what Ghostface meant by 'disgrace' (I might've made it obvious, but then again I'm the writer so nothing is meant to be surprising to me. Ha ha)? See ya!**


	6. Survivor

**A/N: I've made a change in Ghostface's message to the police in chapter 4. Instead of 'The most terrifying scream is always the last', I've changed it to 'Out with the Old'.**

After one of the students got over the initial shock of seeing one of their gutted classmates, he raced off to inform the principal, who immeidately called the police. It's like they were waiting for a call about a murder because the cops arrived and sealed off the school in fifteen minutes. And wherever there is trouble you can bet the press isn't far behind. If it's possible they arrived at the school almost at the same time as the police.

"This is Gale Weathers reporting from Woodsboro High school. In only a short span of time the school has entered into a state of lock down. No one is allowed in or out of the building except for the police. They have no comment on what has happened, but sources say that a young boy was found brutally murdered and hung from a ceiling fan. And not from a rope, but from his heart, which was still attached to his body. More of this later today," Gale finished and her cameraman shut off his camera.

"Alright. Time to find out what these cops don't want us to know," Gale said.

"Would someone care to tell me how the press found out about this when we only found out fifteen minutes ago?" The now in charge Dewey asked some of his colleagues. They could only shrug as they were as lost as Dewey.

"I don't know. One of the kids might've leaked something," One of the officers suggested.

"Who'd be stupid enough to do that? Our jobs are tough enough without the press interfering."

"I can think of someone. My younger sister," the only female cop on the squad said.

"Judy? Why would she do that?"

"To spite me; she's wanted to help me out with a lot of my cases and I've told her no time in and time out…oh shit. Here comes that bitch of a reporter, Gale Weathers," Susie Hicks said. "Scatter people," she said and the group dispersed; all except for Dewey.

"Hi. Gale…"

"Weathers. I know who you are," Dewey cut her off. "I'm actually glad to see you."

"You…you are?" Gale asked slightly taken aback. Most of the time when she tries to talk to someone about a story they either make a run for it or tell her to fuck off; sometimes a combination of the two. One or two people have come close to slugging her, but she got them first.

"I have reason to believe that you're in danger," He said to her.

"Me? Why?" Gale asked.

"If I tell you why can you promise to keep it off the record?" Dewey asked her. Gale didn't answer right away. "You actually have to stop and think about it?" Dewey asked.

"Fine," Gale caved.

"Last night the sheriff was murdered. The killer then called me and said that neither I nor the bitch of a reporter would survive the first cut."

"The first cut...? Bitch of a reporter? What makes you think the guy was talking about me? That description fits every reporter in town," Gale said offended and looked like she was ready to slap Dewey. Dewey opened his mouth to apologize, but Gale put her hand over it to silence him. "Oh forget it we both know it's me. The question is; who would want to kill me?"

"That's what me and my crack team aim to find out, Ms. Weathers."

"Do you have any leads?" Gale asked curiously.

"Just two messages written in blood and…are you recording this?" Dewey asked making sure.

"No; of course not." Gale said. Dewey crossed his arms and refused to keep talking. Gale cursed under her breathe, sighed, and pulled a tape recorder out of her coat pocket. She took out the tape and handed it to Dewey, who dropped it to the ground and proceeded to destroy it.

"Keep your wits about you Ms. Weathers. You never know who you can trust in these parts," Dewey said turning away to go rejoin his team.

Gale watched him leave and looked down at the broken remains of her tape and sighed. As pissed as she was, Gale couldn't help, but think, _he was cute._

* * *

><p>"We're dead. We're so dead. Don't you guys get it, we're screwed! This is it! Game over, man! Game over!" Randy shouted. Casey responded by breaking down again.<p>

"Get a hold of yourself, Randy. You're only upsetting Casey more," Tatum said holding the sobbing girl. Her clothes were still blood stained and portions of her hair were also stained with blood.

"I'm sorry guys, but I can't help it. This is like the first Alien film. We're cut off from the outside and locked inside a building with something that's gonna kill us!" He freaked out.

"Randy!" Tatum yelled.

"What! ?" Randy yelled back at her and she slapped him. Randy slowly turned his head back around and put a hand up to his stinging cheek. She left a mark there. "Thanks Tatum. I…needed that," he said now calm.

"Keep it together, Randy," Sidney said putting her hands on his shoulder. "We don't know if the guy that killed Bobby is even in the building anymore. If we can't stay calm we're making ourselves easier prey for whoever this sick fuck is."

"You're absolutely right, Sid. Don't worry. I'll protect you," Randy said.

"Thanks for the offer, Randy, but this is the 90s. Girls don't need 'protecting' anymore," Sidney said.

* * *

><p><em>"Preach it girl!" A member of the audience shouted.<em>

* * *

><p>"C'mon Casey. Let's see if we can't get some of that stuff out of your hair," Sidney said. Sidney led the shaken Casey up to the second floor of the building while Randy took a seat beside Tatum.<p>

"Sidney! Don't go up the stairs! You're asking for trouble!" he tried to warn her.

"Randy," Tatum said grabbing his shirt and making him stare into her face. "I'm going to say this once. RELAX."

"But there's nobody else upstairs."

"Relax."

"She could need…"

"Relax."

"But…relax?"

"Now you're catching on," Tatum said letting him go.

* * *

><p>Sidney shut off the water to the faucet and grabbed Casey a towel to dry herself off.<p>

"Thanks, Sid," Casey whispered. The two of them got some of the blood stains out, but not all of it.

"Are you feeling any better?" Sidney asked.

"Honestly. No? Seeing Bobby hung up from his own heart was just too gruesome for me to comprehend. I'm surprised I didn't pass out. Sure I never liked him, but he didn't deserve to die," Casey said pushing open the door. The both of them were still alone up on the second floor, which creeped Sidney out to an extent. Sidney's phone started to vibrate and she reached into her pocket. The call was registered as anonymous.

"I'll join you guys shortly, Casey," Sidney said. Casey nodded and went down the stairs.

"Hello?" Sidney asked answering her phone.

"Hellooooooo, Sidney."

"Who is this?" Sidney asked looking around her surroundings. She was all by herself in the hallway. Not a soul in sight.

"You tell me."

"It'd be easier to do that if you weren't disguising your voice," Sidney said moving towards the stairs.

"Freeze, Prescott," Ghostface ordered her. "Take one more step and you'll regret it," Sidney stopped in her tracks and backed away from the steps.

"Why? Why did you kill Bobby?" Sidney asked not needing Ghostface to identify that he was the killer.

"You're asking for a motive, Sid? Why do killers always have to have a motive? Can't they just be random psychos?"

"No," Sidney simply answered.

"Well I'm sure you saw my message left on the chalkboard. That enough of a clue for you?" Ghostface asked as a door creaked open.

"Why don't you show yourself you coward," Sidney demanded.

"Look behind you." Sidney obeyed and found herself starring into the face of Ghostface.

"Hello, Sidney," Ghostface said discarding his phone. "I've wanted to meet you for a," Ghostface paused and sighed, "very, very, long time."

"The police are right outside," Sidney said as she and Ghostface circled each other. "One Scream is all it takes to get them running inside."

"Hahaha. Better pick your Screams wisely Sidney. The most terrifying Scream is always the last. And yours might be coming sooner than you think."

"What do you want from us?" Sidney asked a little louder.

_Come on guys. One of you has to hear this, she thought. _Sidney could of course run, but this might be the only time the killer is in her sights. She can't risk losing him.

"Your story is legendary Sidney. There isn't a person from where I'm from that doesn't know your name. What you've been through," Ghostface said.

_What's going on up there?_ Tatum thought. She heard Sidney speaking along with the voice of someone completely different. With caution, Tatum ascended the stairs stopping about half way. Looking through the bars of the railing she saw Sidney. Sidney's eyes spotted her, but she kept her attention focused on Ghostface.

"You're mad if you think you can kill me and escape without being caught by the police," she said putting emphasis on the word police. Tatum got the hint and started to creep down the stairs when she saw something that made her stop.

"Oh Sidney. You know what they say," Ghostface said as someone stepped out of the classroom 10 feet away from Sidney. "We all go a little mad sometimes." The second Ghostface pulled out a gun and aimed at Sidney. Tatum kicked it into high gear and raced up the stairs. She threw herself in front of Sidney just as Ghostface fired. The bullet sank into Tatum's shoulder and she spun into the railing.

"Tatum!" Sidney screamed.

"Run," Tatum said weakly as the two Ghostfaces advanced towards her.

"I'll come back for you," Sidney promised and rushed the Ghostface holding the gun. She entered a slide evading a second shot.

Needless to say the gun shots sent everyone down stairs into total panic. Every student in the building immediately started barreling for the nearest exit.

"Sidney!" Randy yelled out fighting his way through the crowd. It was unfortunately no use. People were pushing and shoving one another to escape and not become a casualty of the clash taking place upstairs. The police were completely dumbfound and unable to stop the mass amount of students running for the hills. There were so many they couldn't get into the building right away.

Back upstairs, Sidney slid to a stop and went down another hallway; another bullet whizzing past her.

Sidney sprinted even faster down the hallway towards the back stairs when the other Ghostface appeared around the corner with his trademark knife. He swung and Sidney ducked causing his knife to be pierce part of the wall. Sidney charged forward ramming Ghostface into the opposite wall. He groaned and elbowed Sidney in the back and she lost her hold on him. Ghostface swung again, but Sidney dodged and threw a punch at him. Ghostface stopped her punch and restrained her; knife held close to her throat. Past Ghostface approached the two as well changing his gun's clip.

"Nice to see you live up to your reputation, Sidney," Future Ghostface as Sidney still struggled with him; lightly running a hand through her hair. "A fighter till the end."

"And guess what Sidney," Past Ghostface said loading his gun. "It's the end of the line for you," he said pointing his gun at her heart.

"No!" Someone yelled.

"What the?" Past Ghostface asked and Judy tackled him to the floor. She tossed aside his gun and Future Ghostface shoved Sidney away to help his partner. He delivered a well-placed kick to Judy's face and she flew off him and onto the floor. Future Ghostface put his foot on her throat and started pressing down when Judy turned the tables and took a bit out of his foot. Future Ghostface held in a scream, but fell off of Judy allowing her to spring up and block Past Ghostface's knife. She grabbed his arm and threw him back towards Sidney, who took a mighty swing at Ghostface, connecting, and sending him spiraling to the floor.

"Hey Sidney," Future Ghostface said to get her attention. Sidney and Gale looked up and saw Future Ghostface holding the gun. He aimed at Sidney, but changed directions and shot Judy instead.

"JUDY!" Susie screeched. Future Ghostface saw the police finally made it into the building and dragged up his partner.

"Bombs away," Future Ghostface said and shoved past Ghostface out the window. Seconds after that Future Ghostface jumped out with him. Susie ran to tend to Judy while Dewey and the other rushed to the window when they heard the sound of a motor. They reached the window and saw the two killers driving off in a pickup truck. Dewey aimed his gun at Past Ghostface, who was exposed in the back, but he was the quicker draw and opened fire making Dewey duck for cover. Past Ghostface missed and Dewey took several more shots despite that they were out of range.

"Damn it!" He cursed punching the wall.

"Judy. Judy, are you ok?" Susie asked worriedly shaking her sister.

"Stop, stop. Please it hurts," Judy requested.

"Judy, I thought you were dead," Sidney said relived.

"Not with one of these babies," Judy said ripping her shirt open to reveal a bullet proof vest. "Wear the vest," she started.

"Save the chest," Susie finished. "Wait a second. That's my spare vest."

"Figured I'd need it after I overheard you blabbing about a murder case over the phone with mom," Judy groaned.

"Oh no. Tatum," Sidney suddenly remembered. "She was shot by one of those psychos," she relayed to Dewey.

"It's alright Sidney. I know. I know. We already called an ambulance. She was very adamant about us saving you. In her own words she said that if you died because I took too long with her to go after you, she'd kick my ass to kingdom come. Still, we left somebody to tend to her injuries."

"That's my Tatum," Sidney said glad no one else was dead.

"Sheriff Riley! I think you better take a look at this!" A cop shouted from outside. Dewey and the others went downstairs and outside.

"Do they write these messages ahead of time?" Dewey asked. Written on the side of the school were two messages; incredibly vague messages.

**Survivor**

**Star**

* * *

><p><strong>Prescott Residence<strong>

The phone started to ring and Emma thought about answering it when Jessica stopped her.

"Let the machine get it," she said when the phone stopped rining. "The call isn't going to be for us after all." Emma nodded when the phone started to ring again Emma looked at Jessica and then answered the phone putting it on speaker.

"Prescott Residence."

"Hello Emma," Future Ghostface said ominously. "I hope you don't mind, but I hitched a ride back with the two of you. Looks like we both adjusted to the past with little difficulty."

"I had a feeling you came back with us. So where are you?" Emma asked him.

"I've been a little busy as of late. Turn on the T.V. Any news station will do."

Jessica picked up the remote and turned the T.V. on.

"This is Gale Weathers once again reporting from Woodsboro High. What started as a normal day for these students quickly escalated into a living nightmare. In addition to the brutal death of whom we can now confirm as Bobby Jones, Tatum Riley and Judy Hicks were both rushed off to the hospital after an attempt on the life of Sidney Prescott. As you can see the killer has left a message for all to see. What could it possibly mean for the once quiet town of Woodsboro?"

Emma muted the T.V. "You bitch. You're attacking people that weren't even part of the original massacre."

"It's not my fault Judy didn't mind her own business. As for Bobby he got what he deserved, Emma."

"Jessica and I will stop you. None of these people are going to die. Do you hear me! ?"

"Poor deluded Emma. You can't change history for the better. You and I both know that."

"Oh yeah? Watch me!" Emma exclaimed and hung up on Ghostface.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: You've done it now Emma. Nobody hangs up on Ghostface and gets away with it.**

**Well readers I hope you enjoyed this chapter and my use of Hicks. Is the story keeping up the momentum I built up in the previous chapters or are things losing steam real fast? Review and let me know.**

**I decided to use Hicks in the story since it was stated that she went to Woodsboro High with Sidney in Scream 4, but she didn't remember her. My explanation for her appearing in the story when she didn't appear in Scream 1 is that in the original timeline, though Judy knew about the murders, she remained on the sidelines since she never was at where Ghostface ever struck. In this new timeline during Future Ghostface's attack at the school, Judy took that moment to become actively involved since she knew he was in the school. Hope this makes since. To clarify something, yes it was Susie who was the screaming female cop from chapter 4. Thought I'd throw that out there. **

**The reason I changed Ghostface's message in chapter 4 was because I had felt it would be redundant to have him say it again this chapter after the phrase was already used. It felt more fitting in my opinion to be used when Sidney talked about screaming. Finally the body count will really start to rise in future chapters, FYI. See ya!**


	7. Leaks and Rewrites

**A/N: As oppossed to writing Future Ghostface and Past Ghostface, I will just abbreviate it to Future GF and Past GF. Thanks to Billy Bob D for that suggestion. **

The pickup truck carrying Future and Past GF slowed to a stop in front of an old garage. Past GF jumped out the back and opened up the doors to the building. Future GF drove inside and past GF shut the doors behind him.

"Ok. Not that I didn't enjoy our attack at the High School, but what the Hell was up with you throwing me out the window! ? I could've died!" Stu yelled pulling off his mask.

"Suck it up you weak willed pussy," Future GF insulted. "I saved your ass. I could've left you to get arrested and of course after that I'd have to kill you."

"What are you talking about?" Stu asked not getting it.

"Let me put this as simply as I can. You may be a psychotic nut, but as I already said, you have the weakest will known to man. I wouldn't even consider risking a chance of you selling me out to the cops," Future GF said holding his knife up to Stu's throat. Stu gulped and backed away from his partner into a table. Future GF stepped towards him and stabbed down his knife; penetrating the table only a few inches away from Stu's hand.

Stu retracted his hand and felt beads of sweat forming on his forehead. "Look, you don't have to worry about me selling you out. You kind of made and impression with Billy. And you never told me your name. I haven't even heard your real voice," Stu said to get back on Future GF's non-killing side.

"Why did you attack Billy?" Stu asked backing up to a safe distance. "We could've made an awesome trio."

"I have my reasons Stu. Let's just say, Billy's plan was doomed for failure. Now we are done for today. Leave me to my thoughts."

"Seriously? Can't we go and kill a few of the extras?" Stu asked.

"OUT!" Future GF shouted. Stu tripped over his own feet, staggered back up, and booked it for the exit; tearing out of his costume during the run. After the door slammed, Future GF discarded his mask and took a seat at the table; thinking about the past events; spinning his knife on the table. Becoming trapped in the year 1996 was a complete shock for him, but he adjusted to it within little to no time at all.

All that went wrong was that his movie went under a massive rewrite at the very last second. But those sorts of things happen all the time and Future GF couldn't be happier with the results. It was better than his original script, which doesn't happen very often in the movie business these days. But Stu was right about one thing. They needed another accomplice and Future GF knew just the person for the job; regardless that his motive wasn't original.

* * *

><p><strong>Hollywood, California<strong>

The ringing of the phone stirred a man awake from his peacefull slumber. His hand blindly scanned the nightstand; not finding the phone until it rang five times. "Roman Bridger; Director," Roman responded despite not being a fully established director yet; music videos aside.

"Hello Roman."

"Billy?" Roman guessed; fully awake. Future GF was still using the voice modifier.

"Haha. Not quite, Roman. Billy is a little incapacitated at the present time resulting in the villain role being recast. I'm calling to tell you that part of your movie's script has been leaked if you will. Some of the facts are known, but not all."

"Are you saying that people know about what happened one year ago?" Roman vaguely asked in the event that this was a fake phone call.

"No Roman. That ending of your real life movie never saw the light of day. How you secretly organized what took place one year ago. The death you caused out of jealousy and hurt."

Roman felt his throat go dry. "How do you know so much?" He asked feeling very nervous now.

"Haven't you ever heard of spoilers, Roman? I'll keep my identity a mystery for now. Let's not get off topic, however. I'm not blackmailing you. Quite the contrary I want your help. If you truly want to see your movie reach its fullest potential, then the only choice you have is to take over the creative reigns. I can assure you that your identity will not be compromised. Remember everything that could've been yours, but was taken away from you, Roman?"

Roman balled up his fist thinking back to the life Sidney had; the life that should've been his in the first place. He made up his mind right there. "Alright. You've got yourself a new director," Roman agreed.

"Excellent. With you on our side this will be one movie the world will never forget."

* * *

><p><em>"Who the fuck was that guy?" Amanda asked Brian. <em>

_"You've got me. I've never seen him in any of the previous Stab installments. Come to think of it I've never seen that Hicks girl either," Brian said. _

_"Well I guess there must be more to this Ghostface story that Stab 3 didn't delve into. From what I heard the events of Stab 1 and 2 were entirely truthful to their source material, but everything that happened in Stab 3 was made up."_

_"Guess this is what we get for going into this movie cold without reading anything about it in the news," Brian said. "How do you view it thus far?"_

_"At the present time, it's light years better than Stab 4, a little better than Stab 3, but not as good as Stab 1," Amanda said sipping more of her drink. "Haven't seen enough of the new girls yet to form my opinion of them."_

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

Emma was running for her life through pitch darkness. She couldn't see a damn thing. All she knew was that if she stopped running she would be dead.

"You can't change history," a voice whispered in the dark. Emma almost stopped, but continued her desperate run. She was hyperventilating so badly she wondered why she had not passed out yet. Heavy footsteps echoed in the dark; increasing in both tempo and volume. He was getting closer.

"Don't look back, don't look back," Emma rapidly repeated outloud. She felt lightheaded and then lost her footing. Her face met with the ground and she slid to a halt. She rolled onto her back and saw no sign of her pursuer.

_Move, Emma. Move! _The thought filled her mind but her feet refused to go anywhere; like they were glued to the surface. The only thing her mind registered was how bad her face stung.

"You can't change history!" Ghostface's voice boomed throughout the void. His mask filled the darkness and Emma's scream was cut off by a hand clamping over her mouth. A cold blade was planted deep into Emma's back right at the spinal cord.

* * *

><p>Emma's eyes snapped open. She was alive and well in Sidney Prescott's home. No sign of Ghostface. The whole thing was a nightmare. At least Freddy Kruger wasn't part of her nightmare.<p>

Emma felt a hand slowly caress her arm and turned over in the guest bed; her eyes meeting Jessica's. "Bad dream?" She asked.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Emma asked while linking her fingers with Jessica's.

"You were talking in your sleep about Ghostface again. You were also squirming around some. Would've woken you up, but you stopped the minute the thought entered my mind."

"Sorry. I'm just scared you know. Ghostface nearly killed us back in our own time and my hopes for us surviving aren't very high. We both know how Ghostface's sick mind works. His first victims were always pairs; mere extras in his script. This time we were the extras and had I not sent us back in time we'd still be lying dead in our own blood, or hung from our own insides, or riddled with bullets since neither of us is a virgin and you know the rules of a horror film…" Jessica put a finger to Emma's lips.

"It ok, Emma. We're going to survive this," she said leaning closer to Emma. "Trust me. Rules, after all, were made to be broken," Jessica whispered then closed the gap; her lips covering Emma's.

* * *

><p><em>Brian was so shocked by what he witnessed on screen that his jaw dropped and the mouthful of popcorn he had fell into his lap. Amanda almost spit out her Pepsi. Various members of the audience were wolf whistling.<em>

_"That's something you haven't seen in a lot of horror movies," Brian said pushing the popcorn of his lap and onto the floor. _

_Amanda swallowed her Pepsi and said, "I can't think of a single horror movie where there was a lesbian couple. It's an unspoken rule in the horror movie world that the characters have to all be heterosexual so the final pair of survivors, if there is a pair, can connect on that 'special, emotional, romantic level," Amanda said putting air quotes around the last four words. That's one cliche she never understood._

_"There have been plenty of horror films with lesbian/gay characters," Brian said._

_"Right. Name one," Amanda challenged. Brian opened his mouth and no answer came out. "And I thought you were supposed to be Mr. Movie Expert," she teased._

_"Give me to the end of the film. I'll think of something," Brian said shoving more popcorn into his mouth. _

_"Sure you will," Amanda said and gave him that playful smile of hers and looked back at the film._

* * *

><p>Jessica's hands ran through Amanda' red hair and then snaked under her shirt. After 20 more seconds, which involved tongues touching, and hands roaming over whatever inch of exposed flesh there was they broke apart and Jessica laid next to Emma. They beamed at each other and held the other's hand when the sound of throat being cleared broke apart the moment. They sat straight up staring at the doorway; Sidney was there with an unreadable look on her face.<p>

"Ummm…surprise, Sidney," Emma nervously giggled.

"How long were you standing there?" Jessica asked.

"Long enough," she said uncrossing her arms. Emma and Jessica looked like they were the kids caught with their hands in the cookie jar. When nobody said anything for a minute Sidney snickered and started to laugh and then so did Emma and Jessica because she started it.

"You should've seen the looks on your faces," Sidney laughed uncontrollably. "Your faces screamed 'it's not what it looks like'."

"But it always is," Jessica laughed falling back on the bed.

"You took that a whloe lot better than I thought you would," Emma also laughed.

"Seriously though. You can do whatever you wish in this house. Just not that. Can't risk my father coming home early and walking in on you guys," Sidney said humorously while also being serious.

Once the laughter died down Emma asked Sidney a question that had bugged her since they arrived in this time period.

"Sidney. If I can ask, why are you being so kind to me and Jessica? You know nothing about us. Why offer your home to a pair of strangers?"

"Because I could tell you were both scared. I know what that feels like. What it truly feels like. When I saw my mother's gutted corpse, I'd never been more frightened in my life. I couldn't leave you guys in good conscience. I can't explain it, but I felt a weird kind of pull towards you; like I was supposed to help you."

"We can't thank you enough Sidney and we promise that we will find a way to repay the favor," Emma said of course meaning saving her life. The sweet exchange was destroyed by the telephones loud rings. Emma clenched her teeth and answered the phone on speaker.

"Hello."

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that it's rude to hang up on someone in the middle of a conversation. Oh that's right. She can't, can she?" The knowing Ghostface asked.

"Shut up about her you dipshit!" Emma spat ,which surprised Jessica. It never occured to her until now that in the timeframe that she and Emma were dating, she never once mentioned her mother.

"I would advise against insulting me, Emma. You really don't want to see me angry. You wouldn't want any harm to come to your pretty little girlfriend would you? Her torture would be slow and painful. First I would rip out her tongue then gut the little slut! Taking my time with each stab. Making sure each one is better and deeper than the last; like a work of art almost. Best part of all is that this wouldn't be enough to kill instantly. There's nothing more satisfying than watching a person's life slowly slipping away and how there is not a single thing that can be done to stop it."

"Fuck you!" The three girls shouted.

"No! Fuck all of you! Especially you Sidney! Sidney the victim, Sidney the survivor, Sidney the star! Not in this movie Sidney. You were never the star. You want to know who the real star is? Me!" Ghostface yelled.

"Why do people keep cranking out money to see done to death horror franchises? Because they want to root for the killer to butcher, slice, and dice the inept heroes. How else could you explain the bad guys always coming back while the people that vanquished them never make it more than a few sequels? Alice, Laurie Strode, Nancy Thompson, Kristen Parker, Clear Rivers. None of them survived and you three won't be any different."

"Who's Clear Rivers?" Sidney asked.

"You'll find out," Ghostface answered. "And thanks to your house guests Sidney my entire script had to go under a rewrite and as a result everyone has to audition once again for the parts they worked so hard to create. You, Emma, Jessica, Gale, Dewey, Tatum, and last but far from least Randy. Oh, and Casey Becker and Judy Hicks to an extent. Should you survive the second auditions you might make it into the climax of my movie, but don't count on it. You can only cheat death so many times and Sidney, your number is almost up."

There was a click and the line was dead. The three survivors exchanged glances.

"I take it he was the one that attacked you two the night Billy and I found you," Sidney guessed.

"Pretty much. There's a few things about this guy we need to fill you in on."

* * *

><p>Cotton Weary's life had sucked since the beginning. Like most people with a tragic story his mom died when he was very little and his old man naturally treated him like shit. He ran away from home when he turned 16. But not without going out with a bang first. In addition to stealing the car he also beat his father unconscious and set his house on fire. Part of the structure collapsed on him upon regaining consciousness and he was left trapped.<p>

Unable to resist, Cotton, ventured back inside the house and saw his father clinging to life. He begged for Cotton to save him and Cotton laughed like a mad man. On the inside that is since the house was filling up with smoke. Cotton left him to die a slow, painful, and fiery death. Who knows how long it took for him to finally die? His suffering must've been unbearable.

He had to make his own living after running away to California. Surviving on whatever he got his hands on. Due to how his life turned out, Cotton was an extremely opportunistic person. If something benefited him, he'd seize it immediately. Yet whenever a good thing came his way it always blew up in his face. One of those things that occurred years later was when he entered into an affair with Maureen Prescott. He thought what's the worst that could go wrong? She's the cheater and not him; if he only knew what was coming. One disastrous night later and Cotton was on trial for a murder he had nothing to do with.

The irony of it all was that Cotton received plenty of media attention. The town of Woodsboro ate up the case like it was the next big movie of the year. From what little he heard while in prison, people went as far as to make bets about the outcome of the trial. If this was a T.V. show the trial would come to an dramatic finish conclusion with either Cotton's fate unresolved until the next season or him being found not guilty at the last possible second.

The harsh truth about the real world, however, was that happy endings such as that were nothing but fantasy. If it wasn't for him having a good lawyer, Cotton would've been rotting in Death Row rather than a prison cell. The only person on Earth that believed his innocence was the upstart reporter Gale Weathers. She even wrote a book about the whole case; sold millions of copies as a matter of fact.

Now Cotton was stuck in the back of a prisoner transport. A stranger made a threat on Cotton's life today via phone call and because of the murders that started up the cops weren't taking any chances and were moving him to a new location for his protection. Cotton wasn't fooled, however. He knew that these cops didn't give rat's ass about him. To them the only good criminal was a dead criminal. Why else would they only send a single armored car for the transfer? That's right. No back up at all. The lack of logic in this situation baffeled Cotton to no end.

"Hey, are we almost there! ? It's getting very uncomfortable back here!" Cotton yelled to the two guards at the front of the car to break the silence. When he was in jail he could talk to people at least. In this car the guards remained silent for the majority of the ride. Silence aggravated Cotton to no end.

"Shut up, Weary!" The guard shouted from the front. "Oh shit!" He screamed. The driver slammed his feet on the brakes nearly propelling Cotton out of his seat. Cotton heard the sound of another car's doors opening up.

"What the He-," the guards voice was cut off before the completion of the sentence. Cotton also heard gun fire seconds later.

"Why won't you die! ?" The guard shouted firing more bullets until the clip was emptied out. "Noooo!" A gun shot and total silence was what followed. Cotton struggled with his bindings, but they weren't budging.

"Damn it!" He cursed when the back door was opened up. Cotton expected the attacker from outside to put an end to his life. To his surprise the murdered guards were what were thrown in the back. The first had a cut starting at his bottom lip and extending down to the area above his heart. His right eye was also stabbed out. The second guard's head was blown off. Two masked men, one of which was holding a shot gun, entered the back compartment of the armored car. The third went to the front and fired up the armored car.

"Who…who are you people?" Cotton asked finding his voice.

"Today's your lucky day, Cotton," Future Ghostface said.

* * *

><p>"<em>Well that was the most surprising moment of the movie," Amanda said finally sounding impressed. "Have you come up with that that horror movie yet?"<em>

"_I'm thinking. I'm thinking," Brian answered; too focused on what took place to think clearly._

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Emma and Jessica being lesbians is a direct reference to Scream 4, which jokingly established that you had to be gay in order to survive a horror movie this day and age. **

**The Ghostfaces have their reasons for setting Cotton free even though Roman and Stu were the ones that caused him to get arrested in the first place.**


	8. Balance

**A/N: Ok I'll be honest I don't know how I feel about this chapter. I kept going through it several times and made several mental revisions. I never quite felt it to tell the truth. FYI, I made a slight change in the number of days between chapter 4 and chapter 5. Chapter 5 is now two days after chapter 4. I did this because I felt it was kind of a stretch that Future GF could attack Billy, partner up with Stu, and plan the attack at the school all in a single night after being teleported to the past no less.**

* * *

><p><strong>Woodsboro Hospital<strong>

**Seven days later**

"Good morning, Judith," Suzie said.

"Good morning to you too, Suzanne," Judy mimicked and the two shared a giggle. Suzie pulled up a chair and sat beside her young and ambitious sister.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I got shot while wearing a faulty bullet proof vest," Judy answered rubbing the spot she had been shot at. "They're finally letting me out of this place in two days. Thought I'd never get out of here."

"Maybe this'll teach you about going through my stuff," Susie joked clasping hands with Judy.

"So why are you here? Thought you and the rest of Mystery Inc. would be off chasing…what are you calling him…Ghostface?"

"I kept trying to tell my colleagues that would be a stupid name for a serial killer, but they ran it by Sheriff Riley at a moment when he was completely swamped with work. He told them to call the killer whatever to get rid of them and the name stuck," Susie groaned.

"Why don't you say something to the Sheriff about it then?" Judy asked.

"Because for one matter I'm only part of this due to a freak chance of luck. This is my first big case and if I waste the Sheriff's time with a matter as stupid as the name for the killer he can easily throw me off of it. He has even more on his plate now that Cotton Weary has escaped from jail."

"You can't catch a break can you sister?" Judy asked her.

"No, I can't. At least we have something we can work off of for this case. You remember Sidney Prescott from school?"

"Sure I do. Why?"

"Seven days ago she came to the police station along with two other would be Ghostface victims we found almost a week ago. They were shaken up then, but were very talkative now. Apparently Ghostface is a movie fanatic. He's the director, Woodsboro is the set, and the citizens make up the stars and extras. Sounds a little odd to me, but then again from what I've heard the Maureen Prescott case sounded like something straight out the movies as well. Wonder if there's a connection."

"You know I'm always here if you need a partner Susie," Judy smiled.

"Thanks, but like I've told you countless times it's not going to happen. The work I do is dangerous. You got shot for fuck's sake. What if you weren't wearing a vest?"

"Guess we'll never know will we?" Judy said.

"Guess not. Judy?" Susie asked noticing a spaced out glance on Judy's face. Susie sighed and whilred around in her chair to spot what Judy was looking at. Starring at Judy from the window was a boy with extremely spikey brown hair. His eyes were dark brown and he was dressed in jeans and a white shirt. All he was missing was a leather jacket and he'd be your stereotypical bad boy. He saw Susie looking at him and ducked out of sight.

"Who, pray tell, was that?" Susie asked.

"Just a guy at school. His name is Ryan Hunt. He's been visiting me since I was admitted to the Hosptial," Judy answered. "And that's all I'm telling you otherwise you'll scare him off like you did my other previous boyfriends."

"Only looking out for your safety, Judy."

"No offense, but you can be such a walking cliche at times," Judy said and Susie somehow got a laugh out of that comment.

* * *

><p>Ever since Emma and Jessica told Sidney what they knew about Ghostface they stuck with her almost everywhere she went. With Billy incapacitated at the hospital they decided not to tell Sidney about his involvement in the Ghostface killings. He no longer mattered since Future Ghostface hitched a ride back in time. Ghostface had been quiet the last four days; eerily quiet. Future GF was playing with them. Watching from wherever he was; waiting.<p>

It got to the point where Emma came close to losing it and shouted 'what are you waiting for! ?' at the top of her voice like Jennifer Love Hewitt from 'I Know What You Did Last Summer'.

Emma wasn't the sole person cracking down from the stress that Ghostface was out there. The once crowded hallways of Woodsboro high were a lot less filled today. The double Ghostface attack freaked out most of the student body. And since the police had no possible suspects at the time people weren't going to risk their last days on Earth getting mutilated at their high school of all places. That would suck on a multitude of levels.

Only a brave few were willing to march back inside the school walls. The others that were foolish enough to trek back inside didn't want to, but they'd used up all their absences and would risk being kicked out of school if they refused to show up.

"No one in this school watches scary movies do they?" Randy asked rummaging through his locker. "Right now this is the safest place one can be."

"What makes you think that?" Sidney asked feeling uneasy from the silence sweeping through all of Woodsboro high.

"Think about it Sid; more times than not the serial killer does not strike twice in the same place. Right now we are the safest people in Woodsboro because the killer won't want to return to a place where people will more than likely be searching for him."

"You know something Randy. How do we know you aren't the killer?" Steve asked him.

"He's got a point. From what we've heard on the news from that Gale Weathers chick the killer is supposedly a horror movie fan. And last I checked you're the biggest fanatic in this school," Ryan Hunt said accusingly to Randy.

"Me a killer? Don't make me laugh; maybe if this was a movie I'd be the killer, but it's not a movie. It's life," Randy said in defense.

"And what's life, but one big movie?" Ryan asked.

"Lay off him you two," Sidney said.

"Whatever. Let's get out of here," Ryan said to Steve and they left the group.

"Don't let them rile you Randy. There's no way you can be a killer. You're too nice," a voice said behind him.

"Karen. Hi," Randy said surprised to see her. Karen Kolcheck was a shy but attractive girl; kind of in the vein of the film version of Carrie White. The original version; not the remake.

She was a few inches taller than Randy and had a few freckles around her cheeks. She was also a brunette. She smiled and looked away from Randy; looked like she was blushing some.

"I've been meaning to thank you for standing up for me last week where Bobby was concerned," she said. "Probably the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me," she said trying to keep eye contact with him.

"We have to stand together in this dog eat dog world we call high school. I'm sure you'd do the same for me," Randy said and Karen gave a small smile before half-running down the hallway.

"Somebody likes you," Casey said.

"Karen? No she doesn't. Not in that way at least," Randy denied.

"It was as plain as day Randy. Anyone with two eyes can see that. Even us and we don't even know the girl," Emma blurted out. "Maybe if you were an expert in a genre other than horror you'd realize that."

"Sorry, but who are you two?" Randy asked her.

"They're friends of mine," Sidney covered for them.

"Haven't seen you around here before," Casey said shutting her locker.

"We're from out of town," Jessica said.

_Way out of town, _Emma added in her thoughts when the bell rung.

"And that is my cue to leave," Casey said.

"Where are you going? The student parking lot is in that direction," Sidney said, but Casey was already gone.

"Hey Randy. Since you the horror expert can we ask you something?" Jessica asked.

"Ask away," he said.

"Not here. Follow us," Emma said heading for the back of the school.

"The bus is going to be here soon guys," Sidney said to them.

"Don't worry. This won't take long," Jessica added and the curious Randy went after them.

They exited the school at the back entrance. The broken window had yet to be replaced and Ghostface's message wasn't fully removed from the wall. Emma felt a cold shiver rush up her spine and turned her head away from the wall, so she could look at Randy. Randy was eyeing them both suspiciously like he was waiting for something.

"Ok, I've watched enough movies to know that when two people lead one guy to a deserted area of a building shit always follows," Randy said starting to back up, but Jessica grabbed his hand.

"We're not the killer, Randy," Emma said and Jessica let go of his arm.

"We just have a question for you. A movie related question," Jessica revealed to him. That definitely caught Randy's attention.

"We want to know what you know about time travel in movies; specifically horror movies," Emma said.

"That's kind of a broad topic because quite frankly I can't think of a horror movie that's used that plot device. There's been telekinesis, foresight, dream powers, but not time travel," he answered wondering why he was answering these questions.

"Well can you tell us what might happen if time travel were used in a horror movie? You are the expert," Jessica said hoping the flattering line would get him to drop his suspicions. It worked to her relief.

"Well it depends. History will be screwed up no matter which side goes back in time. The time travelers will inevitably cross paths with people from the past and from that point things will start to change. For another matter, previously unestablished characters can make an appearance in this new timeline."

"Can you tell us what would happen if the good time travellers want to rescue people that died in the other movies in the franchise?" Emma asked him praying for some good news.

"What I can think of off the top of my head is that if one of the characters survived the movies leading up to the sequel the odds of them surviving are rather slim since the killer will want to rub them out. But if they died prior to the sequel then their odds are shot to Hell."

"What? Why?" Jessica asked worrying about the lives of the people in Woodsboro.

"It's has to deal with the universal balance or some other crap. Essentially the time stream is trying to fix itself in whatever way it can.

Like in 'Back to the Future' when Marty prevented his parents from meeting the time stream fixed itself in the best way possible despite that it was still a different future. However, in the case of death, it's as easy as shooting fish in a barrel."

"What is this; Final Destination_?_ What happened to there's no fate, but what we make for ourselves?" Emma complained and Jessica jabbed her in the shoulder. "Shit," she cursed.

"Final Destination doesn't come out for three more years and the entire film's plot is kept under wraps," Randy said confused. "And what did you mean about the making our own fate plus all these future questions?" He asked and then his eyes widened in bewilderment. "No way; are you two from the future?" He asked pointing fingers at them.

"No. That's ridiculous," they both denied at the same time appearing more suspicious than they did prior.

"Right…how many Halloween films are there! ?" He quickly asked.

"11," Jessica answered out of a reflex.

"Ha!" Randy called out.

"How does that prove we're from the… oh screw it. Yes. The answer is yes," Emma admitted. The look on Randy's face suggested he found the Holy Grail. He had to be sure, however, and asked another question only he could possibly know the answer to.

"Ok. Here's a question for you, future girls," Randy started. "When I was 11, I entered into a trivia contest at a movie theatre and answered the final question right. What was I asked?" This was a trick question of course because Randy did not live in Woodsboro or any part of California when he was 11. Sure the question was a stretch, but if 'the impossible to know unless your from the future answer' worked in 'Back to the Future' maybe it'll work here.

"Your question was to name all the writers for 'Halloween' parts 1-5 and as a bonus question you were asked, what year each film came out, and the contracted director for Halloween six, which at the time was hardly known by anybody," Jessica answered without hesitation.

"How? How did you know that?" Randy asked astonished.

"Let's just say you're a legend where we come from," Emma replied.

Randy's face broke into a wide eyed grin. "What year are you guys from? What's the future like? How did you get here? Did you use a Delorean?" Randy's asked all these questions at a rapid fire pace.

"In this order, we're from the year 2021. The flying cars 'Back to the Future part 2' promised never happened. As a matter of fact, nothing they promised happened. NIKE got its ass sued by multiple parties for false advertising. It's been a pretty sweet trial if you want my opinion. We regretfully had no access to a Delorean either. We came to this time by a freak chance of luck," Emma answered. "It's a weird power I have and I can't control it."

"On another note, the movie industry has been plagued with countless sequels with only 25% of them being worth the outrageous ticket prices nowadays," Jessica continued sounding very relaxed now that she no longer had to keep her time traveling a secret anymore.

Randy continued his Q and A while Emma felt that familiar shiver creep up again. She hugged herself and felt a slight head ache. She felt a force draw her gaze back to the wall of the school. She reached out and touched it and the pain increased tenfold.

* * *

><p><em>It was late at night. Not a soul in sight; except for three lone figures. One was on a ladder smearing a message on the wall in a person's blood. Back on the ground was a nameless figure with a knife held up to her throat and her hands bound. She was gagged and unable to call out for help. She refused to make eye contact with her captors and had on a semi-brave face; better than dying scared. Her wrists were both slit and part of her right cheek was torn.<em>

_"Would you mind telling me why we're writing this message on the wall?" Stu asked trying to keep steady on the wobbly ladder._

_"Just a message for the cops," Future GF answered dragging the knife against the girl's neck drawing blood._

_"Would it kill you to give me a straight answer... oh shit… whoa!" Stu yelled when he lost his footing on the ladder and careened to the ground. _

* * *

><p>"Emma? Emma! ?" Jessica cried out; shaking her almost violently. Emma was sprawled out across the grass; not moving an inch. Jessica shook her more while a shocked Randy managed to come out of his stupor to call 911.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Woodsboro High Basement<strong>

Five students sat in the basement of Woodsboro High. They were oblivious to the events transpiring above them. All of their gazes were in a dead lock. They all had something to lose. The ticking of the clock in the background only added to the tense feeling of the environment. It all came down to one final moment and only one of them would walk away satisfied.

"Well?" Steve asked his classmates.

Karen smirked. "Gin," she said laying down her cards.

"Damn it!" Steve fussed throwing down his own cards.

"And Karen wins," Jackie Smith said tossing down her cards. Her hair was jet black, and she always kept it tied up in a ponytail. Her lips were painted black as were her nails. Jackie appeared to be a goth and yet she swore up and down the she wasn't.

"Thought you said creepy Karen would be an easy win," Ryan whispered to Steve.

"I thought we'd be playing poker, not gin rummy," Steve said as Karen continued to beam.

"Stop stalling and hand it over unless you guys want to go another game and lose more," Karen giggled. Jackie, Ryan, and Steve grumbled and, with marginal levels of resentment, relinquished all of their candy.

"Good thing we don't play for money or we'd all be flat broke," Jackie said.

"Unless you guys want to go one more game," Karen offered.

"Oh you know it. This time however, we play poker. And we play for money this game," Steve declared. "You guys in?" He asked the four.

"Whatever. I don't have much to lose," Jackie said. Karen, Casey, and Ryan also agreed to it.

* * *

><p><em>When the poker scene started Lady Gaga's 'Poker Face' played in the background. Amanda and Brian had 'what the fuck' looks on their faces. Up to this point they were enjoying themselves, but this scene felt extremely unnecessary. Especially the song choice. It's supposed to be 1996. It just doesn't fit. <em>

_Brian made a mental note to dock a few points from the movie's otherwise decent score for this particular scene. He and Amanda seemed to be the only ones that shared this opinion since the rest of the theatre was singing along with the lyrics. The two of them exchanged glances, shrugged their shoulders, and waited out the rest of the song._

* * *

><p>"I win again," Karen announced happily racking in the rest of Steve's money. He lost five consecutive games to Karen while everyone else quit after the first loss.<p>

"Shut up creepy Karen," Steve insulted. A hurt look brandished Karen's face and she ran out the room and up the stairs.

"Nice going," Jackie said to Steve and chased after her. Casey gave him an equally disgusted looked and ran to join the girls.

"Was it something I said?" The clueless Steve asked.

"You are such an idiot sometimes," Ryan grumbled taking up his stuff; running up the stairs and not waiting for Steve.

Steve shrugged his shoulders and collected his cards when he thought he heard a small sound in the basement. His eyes whizzed to the back of the basement and saw nothing out of the shrugged again and went back to his cards.

Back up on the top floor Ryan was collecting a few things from his locker when a tense feeling passed through his body. Ryan stared up and down the hallway. At first glance it seemed like he was alone, but Ryan could feel like someone was watching him. He casually reached into his bag and pulled out a switchblade. He twirled the deadly weapon in his hand like it was second nature to him and kept it hidden in his sleeve; prepared for any kind of ambush.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Jackie and Casey finally caught up with Karen in the girl's locker room. Jackie was one of Karen's few friends and had what one could consider the most caring eyes in the school.<p>

"It's ok, Karen. Steve was just being an ass like normal. Don't let him get to you," Jackie said rubbing her back to calm her. "No offense," she added to Casey.

"None taken; I've been trying to break up with him for like a week now as a matter of fact," she said to Jackie then turned to Karen. "Steve says a lot of things. Half the student body ignores him most of the time. After all words can't hurt you."

"I know, but I hate it when people call me creepy Karen. I'm not creepy am I?" She asked.

"No; of course not. Never think like that Karen," Jackie said. Karen dried her tears and a smile formed on her face.

"Steve simply has a big mouth. One of these days it's going to be the death of him," Jackie added.

"Sooner than you think," Stu announced over the P.A. system using the voice modifier causing the three girls to jump. "Steve; why don't you say high to the three ladies," he suggested.

"Fuck you! Let me go!" Steve yelled.

"You're lucky this movie is Rated 'R' for strong coarse language otherwise you'd never get an opportunity to drop an F-bomb," Stu said and there was sound of struggling on the other end. "Unfortunately for you this movie is also Rated 'R' for intense violence!" He shouted out.

"Get away from me you sick fu…!" Steve's words were cut off and silence followed for about ten seconds. Then the sounds of Steve choking on his own blood filled the locker room.

"I guess no one told Steve you shouldn't act like an ass-hole in a horror film. Likely to get you killed sooner rather than later," Stu said with a creepy calmness in his voice. The three girls all stood next to one another in pure shock. Jackie attempted to keep it together and put herself in front of her friends as a shield. Footsteps echoed through the locker room, but they couldn't figure out from which direction. Roman stopped running and peaked around one of the lockers; knife ready to strike.

* * *

><p>Gale Weathers hadn't been this invested in a murder case since the Cotton Weary trial. The fact that this killer turned out to be a movie nut, according to her sources, made it that much more exciting for Gale. It's something original and if she were to break the story her career would sky-rocket. For now, however, Gale was exhausted from the long day and entered her home to plop down on the couch.<p>

_"It's been seven days and there has been no sign of the Ghostface killer,"_ the T.V. said.

_Funny; I don't remember leaving the T.V. on_, Gale thought. She walked towards the T.V. to shut it off when it switched off on its own.

"Good afternoon, Gale Weathers," Future GF said. He was standing to the right of her; menacing as ever.

"I heard you made a threat on my life. Well you have me where you want me. Might as well tell me what you want," Gale said with a calm expression.

"Gale Weathers; the author of the bestselling book about the Cotton Weary trial. You seem to make a habit of benefiting off of the misery and misfortune of others. Being the best means being willing to do what the others would not. Break the rules. Stop at nothing. Be willing to have the world hate you. It's the only way to get the story, the facts, and let's not forget, the fame. Isn't that right?" He asked. Gale said nothing.

"ISN'T IT!" He shouted throwing his knife straight at Gale phone knocking if off the counter and down to the floor preventing her from calling for help.

Gale jumped and almost screamed. She held it in and kept her distance from Future GF. "Yes, that's right," She agreed.

"It's gotten me this far in life. I'd be willing to do anything," she said backing away to the exit; moving slowly so as to not arouse Future GF's anger. Once she was in range of the door she'd make a break for it.

"Even betray your best and only friends?" Future GF asked.

"Friends? I don't…have any friends," Gale said with a trace of sadness in her voice.

"You want to know why Gale? It's because you're a selfish, attention seeking, glory hounding, bitch of a reporter!" He yelled and sprinted at her. Gale ran full speed to the exit only to crash into a second Ghostface. She fell to the floor and backed away as fast as possible.

"Going somewhere?" Past GF asked.

* * *

><p>Roman threw the dazed Casey into one of the lockers and swung out his knife at Jackie. She blocked it, but was hit over the head by Stu's fists. She collapsed and Stu charged over her body at Karen. He forced her as hard as he could straight into the locker knocking the wind out of her. She grabbed hold of his mask to rip it off and Stu punched her in the stomach and the poised his knife to strike. Casey darted at him and seized his knife hand an inch from Karen's stomach.<p>

Stu backhanded her twice in the nose breaking it and swiped at her chest.

* * *

><p>Gale ran at the couch and jumped over it to separate herself from the two killers.<p>

Reacting fast Past GF threw a chair at Gale connecting with her right side forcing her back down to the floor. Future GF pulled her up and shoved her onto the living room table breaking the glass and sending several small shards into her back. Gale cried out in agony, but Past GF had only begun. He grabbed her by the arms and pulled her towards the back door. With one swing she crashed through the glass and fell into the grass; face scratched up in virtually every place. She spit and blood came out of her mouth.

* * *

><p>Stu's knife entered Casey's shoulder and her cries were extinguished when he drove his foot into her mouth. Roman slammed Jackie's head into the locker five times and went for an sixth when she elbowed him in the heart. Roman staggered back and Jackie punched him in the mouth, chin, and head butted him so hard they both saw stars. Stu kicked Jackie in the back of her leg and fell to her knees. Stu took hold of her heavy back pack and he swung the thing at her face. It made a sickening crunch against her skin and her body whipped to the right and onto the floor. For a few seconds Jackie crawled away and coughed out blood. She stretched out for the exit and it all went black for her; blood trickling from her mouth.<p>

* * *

><p>Future GF mockingly walked over to Gale in a slow fashion like a villain out of the movies. Gale was in far too much pain to escape him; let alone scream. Gale felt his hands grip her legs and she reached out for the door frame.<p>

"Let go!" Future GF ordered and pulled harder. So hard that Gale was worried he would pull some of her bones out of place. But she refused to relinquish her grip; bad move. Past GF walked ahead of her and stabbed his knife directly into one of her hands. That was enough to force her to let go. Gale finally screamed again as they hauled her back inside her home.

**To Be Continued… **

**A/N: Writing Randy's explanation for time travel was kind of hard due to most movies that concern preventing the deaths of people such as Final Destination, didn't come out till after the release of Scream if memory serves. Hope this chapter was good.**

**P.S. I accept anonymous reviews. Just pointing that out.**


	9. Doe

**A/N: Let me say that I enjoyed writing this chapter way more than the last one. This is when things begin to escalate in my opinion. But you don't have to take my word for it. Enjoy! **

"Gale!" Dewey yelled breaking into her home. With her life threatned, Dewey decided to patrol the area around her home. He heard a disturbance and sprang into action. Judging from the wreckage he went out on a limb and guessed he was too late.

"Gale! Are you in here! ?" He called out one more time just in case. Dewey received an answer, but it was in the form of a chair against his back sending him falling to the floor. Past GF restrained Dewey's arms behind his back and Future GF knelt to his level.

"Hurricane Gale's in our hands now Sheriff. You'll thank me for this later," and with one punch Dewey was out.

"What do you want me to do with him?" Cotton asked Future GF.

"Leave him. We have more important matters to deal with," Future GF said.

"Why?" Cotton asked.

"Remember our deal, Cotton." Future GF reminded him and Cotton nodded. They retreated through the back of the house to their truck. Out cold and covered in the back was Gale. Future GF cranked up the vehicle and they fled the crime scene.

* * *

><p>In the span of ten days over 8 people were admitted to the Hospital; a few in worse conditions than others. And Woodsboro used to be such a quiet little town. Sure, the hospital was never empty, but it seldomly recieved would be murder victims.<p>

In the room of Judy Hicks sat Ryan Hunt on the edge of Judy's bed running a hand through her blonde hair.

"You caught my eye from the first minute I saw you, Judy," Ryan said. Judy grinned and blushed when he caressed her right cheek. "I thought transferring to Woodsboro was the biggest mistake I ever made. Glad you proved me wrong."

"You should know Ryan, that my sister is very protective of me; being a cop and all," Judy said. Ryan gave a dark laugh. Judy's throat went dry and she licked her lips.

"When I see something I want, nothing on Earth can deter me from it," Ryan whispered an inch from Judy's lips. He closed the gap and kissed her. Judy's thoughts concerning Susie melted away. He placed a hand at the back of her head and pulled her closer to him. Judy laid one hand on his chest and wrapped the other around his neck leaving no space between them.

Susie observed the pair devouring one another from the window resisting her urges to barge in on the two hormonally driven teens. She left to go back to patrolling the busy hallways of the Hospital. She lost contact with Sheriff Riley 75 minutes ago and worry set in her mind. Her partners said he was out on patrol, however, she felt he should've made a report at least.

Not paying attention to her surroundings Susie bumped into Stu Macher. Susie stared at the look on Stu's face and foudn it strange. He looked out of character from his normal, goofy personality. It carried some similarities to an expression bore by the Joker. The hospital staff was working too feverishly to pay him any attention and he continued to walk to wherever, away from her. Susie was about to follow him when she almost bumped into…

"Sheriff Riley? What happened to you?" Susie asked spotting his black eye. "I've been trying to contact you for the last 75 minutes."

"Bad run in with Ghostface," he groaned.

"I was out on patrol and saw him and his accomplice at the residence of Gale Weathers. They kidnapped her and he said I'll thank him for this later. Neighbors called the police and they found me unconscious. Ambulance brought me here shortly after and I recovered consciousness 10 minutes ago. That Ghostface packs a punch. I think one of them tazed me too," he said. "After knocking me out," he added grudgingly.

"Well it gets worse. Three more would be victims admitted to add to the list; Jackie Smith, Casey Becker, and Karen Kolcheck. I questioned them and came up short. All I got from them is that Ghostface let them go. Can't imagine why. A lone clue was a message left in the arms of both Karen and Jackie; disgrace. Not written in blood either; carved into their flesh by a knife. If they got here any later they might not have survived."

"Have we interviewed every last person Ghostface attacked?" Dewey asked. "We're getting nowhere fast with this case."

"We've talked to all of them…except for one," Susie revealed.

"Really? Who?"

"I don't know. She's a severely traumatized Jane Doe. Hasn't spoken to anyone since being admitted to the hospital; lucky to be alive to I might add. Multiple bruises over her face, a torn cheek, and two slit wrists. I found out about her myself today."

"And those psychos let her go Scott free?" Dewey asked.

"We won't know anything till she talks," Susie said. "I waited for you to get back before I tried."

"Well lets pray she knows something," Dewey said.

* * *

><p>Stu waltzed into the patient room he was searching for. A feverish and sadistic grin plastered on his face.<p>

"Wakey, wakey, Billy," Stu said shaking his ex-partner. Billy's eyes stirred open and he gasped at Stu's psychotic look.

"What's the matter? You look like you've seen a Ghost. Haha," Stu lightly and menacingly said into his voice modifier so no one could hear him. Stu saw Billy's hand go for the call button and he yanked it out of his reach.

"Now, now. You won't need that. I've been busy these last few days. Having to pick up where your sorry ass left off after getting hurt by who knows what," he said mockingly.

"Stu. When I get out of here I swear," Billy threatened.

"Shut up," Stu cut off. "I'm not here to hurt you. I only have a message and a gift."

"Gift? What gift?" Billy asked.

"It's time for you to be of some use Loomis," Stu cryptically answered. "That was the message," he added.

* * *

><p>Jane Doe silently sat in her bed; mind transfixed on the beeps of the heart monitor. As long as it continued to beep she knew she was still alive. The only other things she focused on were the door and window; in case 'they' returned.<p>

Jane's been scared before, but this was different. This was borderline terror. Her body shivered with each breath she took. The tiniest sound set her off in a panic. The doctors came close to sedating her to keep her from entering cardiac arrest at one point. There was a knock at her door and the rate on the heart monitor spiked then returned to normal. Jane's eyes shifted toward her company and back to the front of the room.

"May we come in?" Susie asked. Jane gave a slight almost unnoticeable nod. The cops pulled up a couple of chairs and sat beside her.

"You're the only survivor we haven't spoken to. We know things are tough for you Jane, but we need you to try and remember if you know anything about the Ghostface killer," Dewey said. Jane's stare was blank; like she was in another place.

* * *

><p><em>Her face smashed into and shattered a mirror; glass shards flying everywhere. There was a flash of a silver knife and blood splattered across the floor.<em>

* * *

><p>The memory was so painful for her. A single tear rolled down her cheek.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"You tell the police anything; anything at all and we'll find you," Ghostface threatened; sliding his knife painfully down her stomach.<em>

* * *

><p>"Please, Jane. Can't you tell us something?" Dewey asked. Silence still.<p>

"They want to help you Jane, but they can't if you remain silent," Sidney said.

"Sid? What are you doing here?" Dewey asked.

"Came by to see Tatum and saw you could use some help," Sidney answered sitting on the bed. "You can trust us Jane." Dewey was going to say something to Sid, but decided it can't cause any harm since he and Judy weren't doing any better.

"Monica," she whispered surprising everyone. "My name is Monica."

"If the Hospital knew you were all it took to get this girl to talk they would've called you in much sooner," Susie said.

"No. I'm only tired of everyone calling me Jane," she answered. Her voice was bleak with no real sign of emotion besides despair. She made no eye contact with the group.

"If you know something, anything, it could be a big help in this case," Sidney said. Monica remained silent. "I know you're afraid and you have every right to be. None of us would be different in your shoes."

"I can't tell you anything," Monica weakly said.

"Why not?" Dewey asked; keeping calm so he won't upset her.

"I just can't. They'll know. They'll find me and kill me," she said letting more tears drop.

"If you don't more people will die," Sidney said. "You can stop being afraid if you tell Dewey and Susie what they need to know. This nightmare can be over and no more innocent people can be killed." Monica looked at Sidney and she saw traces of life in her eyes.

"Ok," she said and recalled what happened to her.

"8 days ago," Monica reminisced. "I live a city away from Woodsboro. I was home alone catching up on some homework when I was attacked," Monica stopped and wiped away some of the tears. She increased her hold on Sidney's hand and continued.

"I fought back as hard as I could. The two of them over powered me after a ten minute struggle. They dragged me to Woodsboro High and on the way one of the killers complained to the other for incapacitating one of their accomplices. Claimed the kidnapping would go a lot smoother. He was only pissed because I bit his arm so hard I left a mark. When we arrived at the school they cut into my wrists and smeared a message on the wall in my blood. I haven't the faintest idea what it meant. And then…" Monica stopped.

"It's alright. I'm here for you. You can tell us. There's no one here to hurt you," Sidney comforted. Monica closed her eyes tight and inhaled deeply.

* * *

><p>"<em>Would you mind telling me why we're writing this message on the wall?" Stu asked trying to keep steady on the wobbly ladder.<em>

_"Just a message for the cops," Future GF answered dragging the knife against Monica's neck drawing blood._

_"Would it kill you to give me a straight answer... oh shit… whoa!" Stu yelled when he lost his footing on the ladder and careened to the ground. _

_"That was fun," Stu said wiping away some sweat. His hand stopped mid-wipe._

_"You idiot!" Future GF shouted at the mask less Stu. Stu gazed up and saw his mask hanging from a tree branch next to where he fell off the ladder. Future GF's head snapped back to Monica. He grabbed her neck and pulled her close._

"_You tell the police anything; anything at all and we'll find you," Future GF threatened Monica; sliding his knife slowly down her stomach. "And it won't be as fast as what happens in the movies. Believe me when I say it will be the most painful experience you can ever imagine."_

"_Can't we just kill her?" Stu asked._

"_No; I have plans for her," Future GF said taking Monica's wallet and identification._

* * *

><p>"After that they knocked me out I woke up here. Bandaged up and everything," she finished making eye contact with Dewey and Susie for the first time.<p>

"I can't believe Stu is one of the killers," Dewey said processing the information he learned.

"I'm not surprised. Stu always did seem a little on the crazy side," Sidney said taking it easier than Dewey and Susie.

"I have to go call this in," Dewey said and sprinted out the room.

"What you just did was brave. Thanks to you we're one step closer to bringing down the Ghostface killers," Susie thanked.

"What about the second killer? He said he'd kill me if I confessed," Monica panicked.

"Take it easy, Monica. If those bastards want you they'll have to go through me and my gun first," Susie said checking her weapon.

"Excuse me. Are you Sidney Prescott?" One of the nurses asked from outside the room.

"Yes I am. Why?" She asked.

"Billy Loomis is apparently asking for you," the nurse responded and left them alone.

_Wonder what he wants or how he knew I was even here,_ Sidney pondered.

Monica increased her hold on Sidney's hand again and had on a desperate look on her face.

"Don't go," She pleaded with her.

Sidney took both her hands to ease her. "I'll be right back," she promised. "Take care of her," she requested Hicks.

She nodded. Sidney made her way over to the room Billy was staying in and a weird feeling passed through her; like a sixth sense warning her of danger. She pressed on regardless and poked her head into Billy's room with a warm smile.

"Hi Billy." Billy turned his head in her direction; the look on his face was something Sidney never saw previously. It scared her and made her stop a few inches inside the room.

"Good evening, Sidney," Billy said.

"Good evening?" Sidney repeated. It sounded odd coming out of Billy's mouth. Mainly because of the way he delivered it.

"One of the most famous mis-quotes of all time is Hannibal Lecter's line from 'Silence of the Lambs'. Everyone assumes it's 'Hello Clarice.' It's always been 'Good evening, Clarice,' " Billy said.

"You're not making sense, Billy," Sidney said failing to sound calm and relaxed.

* * *

><p>Dewey was anxiously awaiting the backup he called for. He put out an All-Points Bulletin for Stu and knew the Hospital needed more protection.<p>

_What's taking those guys so long?_ He thought pacing the parking lot and in the blink of an eye froze in his tracks. Exiting the hospital oblivious to what took place inside was Stu Macher.

"Dewey! Hi!" Stu waved. Still stunned, Dewey's reaction time was a little slow. He broke out of it and walked over to Stu waving also; subtly reaching for his gun. It wasn't subtle enough, however, because Stu made a break for it.

"Stu, freeze!" Dewey ordered and fired a warning shot. Stu ignored it and barreled into the Hospital.

* * *

><p>"Just when my powers could not get any weirder," Emma said lying in bed.<p>

"What did the doctors say?" Jessica asked.

"They don't know much; only that there was a moment of severe stress on my mind. We both know it was caused by my powers."

"Hope it doesn't affect our return trip home," Jessica said to lighten the mode.

"This is serious, Jessica," Emma sighed.

"What's serious, future girls?" Randy asked coming inside Emma's room.

"You're still here?" Emma asked.

"Sorry, didn't mean to intrude. I just have a couple of questions for you," Randy said.

* * *

><p>"Susie? Have you seen my brother anywhere?" Tatum asked Susie, who was guarding the door to Monica's room like a watch dog. Tatum's arm was in a sling from where she was shot. "Heard he was admitted to this place and wanted to make sure he was ok."<p>

"He's fine. In fact he's great," Susie said smiling. "We have a break on the case finally," she said ecstatic. "One of the killers is Stu Macher… you weren't supposed to know that," she realized. That news hit Tatum like a bomb shell.

"Stu? But why?" She whispered. She didn't want to believe it yet part of her didn't feel surprised.

"We have an eyewitness that says he was one of the killers; got a clear look at his face and everything. That leaves one more plus an injured accomplice."

"This would explain why Stu kept cancelling dates because he had plans with…Billy…oh no," she gasped.

"Fuck! Billy was calling for Sidney earlier," Susie divulged and Tatum took off for Billy's room. "Tatum, wait! Tatum!"

* * *

><p>"The ones you love always hurt you in the end, Sidney," Billy said cryptically. "Sure your mom never directly intended to hurt you, but all the actions we commit on this Earth have consequences."<p>

"What are you saying Billy?" Sidney asked now officially freaked out.

"Do you know what happened yesterday, Sidney? It was the anniversary of that slut bag you call a mother's death," Billy insulted. "I killed her a year and one day ago, today. You won't believe how easy it was to accomplish," he continued to confess brandishing the scariest look on his face.

Sidney wished she'd run, scream, something but stayed glued in place. The revelation dropped on her was so great, her feet refused to move. She only had one question circulate in her mind.

* * *

><p>"If this is about the future, you said yourself that things changed the minute we came back in time. Nothing we tell you will matter," Jessica said to him.<p>

"But you seemed worried when I told you about the universal balance. I'm not stupid. A lot of us didn't make it did we?" Randy questioned.

"No. You get killed one year from now by a copycat killer," Emma disclosed to him. Randy felt his world go empty at that news.

"I die," he repeated in denial. All the future girls could do was nod.

"Guess that means there's no point in pursuing Sid anymore," he said sounding defeated and backed into the hallway to sulk. Tatum crashed into him at top speed and they got tangled in one another.

"Tatum! ? What on Earth!" Randy yelled untangling himself from her then he heard a gunshot followed by Dewey shouting Stu's name.

"No time Randy! Sidney could be in trouble! Have to reach Billy's room! He's one of the killers! So is Stu!" She revealed in haste and was off again; ignoring the shooting pain in her shoulder.

"Are you two waiting for an invitation? GO!" The incapacitated Emma shouted at Randy and Jessica.

* * *

><p>Why?" Sidney asked.<p>

"Why? WHY! ?" Billy shouted at her. Sidney jumped at his raise in voice and her eyes caught a blinking light under his bed.

* * *

><p>Stu shoved a nurse to the floor right in Dewey's path to divert him. The adrenaline fueled Dewey jumped over her and kept up the pursuit; not willing to risk another gunshot in the crowded hospital, which was now in full scale panic. He stretched out one hand to grab Stu, who pulled out a knife from his pocket and tossed it behind him. The knife hit its target and Dewey went down; only to roll on the floor and get back up in seconds thanks to the adrenaline.<p>

Stu propelled his way past two hospital members towards Billy's room. Dewey was falling back in the pursuit thanks to the knife; however, he hadn't given up yet.

"STU! This is your last warning!" Billy heard Dewey shout from the end of the hallway.

"I don't have time to get into my motive, Sid," Billy said moving his hand to a hidden detonator under his sheets.

"SIDNEY!" Randy yelled; pushing himself as hard as he could down the hallway. If the universe said he had to die again at least he was going to die making sure his secret High School crush doesn't become a victim of fate's cruel wheel.

"Say hi to your mother!" Billy shouted and pressed the trigger on the detonator.

* * *

><p><em>Brian and Amanda watched the scene play out in slow motion. The whole theatre went breathless and no one uttered a single word. That is until a person's phone went off and the whole room collectively shushed him. The scene showed, Dewey, Stu, Jessica, Tatum, and Randy all converging to the same location.<em>

_Amanda put Brian's hand in a grip so strong he thought his bones were breaking. Sidney spun around to run to the exit just as the bomb exploded under Billy's bed consuming him and everything in the room. The explosion filled up the whole screen and it all went white. Amanda's heart was ready to burst out of her chest. The suspense was killing her. The scene faded back in on a shot of rubble covering the Hospital floor. Panic spread throughout all of the Hospital; people screamed all over the place and had no idea what to do. A body at last stirred in the debris and revealed itself to be Tatum. She surveyed the damage and she unleashed a blood curdling screaming echoing throughout the theatre._

**TO BE CONTINUED…!**

**A/N: Something I want to clarify about the bomb. First the 7 day gap between chapter 7 and 8 was to give the Ghostfaces time to set everything up since they had to work during the night mostly. Second, Stu double crossed Billy. Billy was expecting the bomb to be directly over Sidney's head in the air vent. He trusted Stu and he got hurt as a result. It was intended to be specified during the chapter, but I didn't want to reveal the bomb until the final part of the chapter.**

**I hope you all liked this chapter. Truthfully I'm praying you liked this chapter. I'm on my knees even as I type this author's note. Not by choice, however. It's the only comfortable position I could find, ha ha. If you did like the chapter, don't hesitate to review. I'll say it one more time, I accept anonymous reviews. Constructive criticism is always welcome too. **

**Next time Emma clashes with Future Ghostface. C ya! **


	10. Somehow the Calm before the Storm

Tatum's head felt ready to burst. Her thoughts raced so fast, it was close to impossible for her to clearly focus on anything. Her body ached all over and her arm gushed out blood. Though it hurt to move, Tatum rolled over onto her stomach to get a better view of her surroundings. What she saw shook her to her very core. A blood curdling scream shot out of her mouth at the sight. Lying dead in the hallway was Sidney.

"SIDNEY!" She screamed in total anxiety. She reached out to her friend desperately clinging to consciousness, but it was all for naught.

Every section of the Hospital felt the force of the blast. Susie checked her gun and took a step back inside of Monica's room.

"I'll protect you. Ok," she said. Monica nervously nodded gripping her bed sheets like they were her life line.

Emma gulped hoping her friends weren't too late. Acting fast Emma slipped back into her clothes and rushed out into the pandemonium.

* * *

><p><em>Would it have killed Billy to wait a few extra seconds before detonating that bomb?<em> Stu thought staggering to his feet.

Aside from a side splitting head ache and a few scrapes he was fine. The aftershock of the explosion must've been enough to keep him from the blast. Stu surveyed the damage and saw Jessica and the Riley siblings unconscious plus a dead Sidney.

Stu stumbled to Dewey's body and pulled his knife out of him. "Lucky for you you're unconscious or that would hurt a lot," he commented.

"STU!" Randy called out. He pounced up from the floor and tackled him into another patient's room. Stu took control of the tackle and threw Randy into the side of a bed. Randy snatched up a bedside tray and blocked Stu's thrust. Randy swung again this time connecting with the Stu's collarbone. He snapped to the right and down to the floor and Randy slammed it down on his back.

He raised it one more time to strike, but the unnamed patient shouted, "Look out!" Randy dove dodging the bullet fired and Cotton entered the room. He gave the patient a passing glance and turned back to Randy.

"So much for virgins never dying," Stu commented and watched Cotton pull back on the trigger. Jessica jumped onto Cotton's back and pounded on his chest. Cotton heaved her off him into Stu's grip. Cotton kept his gun aimed at Randy's heart as Future GF entered the room.

"Jessica!" Emma called out from in the halls. Jessica almost thought she could see Future GF smirking underneath his mask.

Emma arrived at the site of the carnage and shuddered at what she witnessed. She felt a huge desire to throw up; a desire forgotten when she heard Jessica struggling.

Future Ghostface dragged her into the hallway; gun pressed into her spinal cord.

"Let her go you sick fuck," Emma coldly whispered.

She watched a single tear make its way down Jessica's cheek and balled up her fists when Future GF teasingly tilted his head like he had to think about it; then he pulled the trigger. Emma flinched like she was the one that got shot; all the life draining from her body. Future GF roughly shoved Jessica to the ground and in a fury Emma screamed and charged him. A second bullet whizzed out of Future GF's gun and buried itself right next to the area by Emma's heart.

She slid in the ground and stopped beside Jessica's barely lifeless body. Emma's body trembled all over from the impact of the bullet. She looked away from the blood pouring from her and her gaze met Jessica's. They stretched out to one another, but when their hands were about to touch Emma felt someone dragging her away.

"No, no! Jessica! Let me go! Let me go! Jessicaaaa!" She was put in a paralyzing grip by Cotton.

Future GF took aim, this time at her head. The bullet soared out of the barrel and Emma let out one final scream. The bullet froze in mid-air an inch from Emma's face and then flew back into the gun. Cotton released Emma and she saw the entire course of events reverse itself. She watched in shock at everything she was witnessing and grabbed her head pleading for it all to stop.

* * *

><p>"If this is about the future, you said yourself… Emma? What's wrong?" Jessica asked. Emma was back in her hospital bed. Something trickled down her nose and she wiped it off seeing it was blood.<p>

"Listen to me. There's a bomb in Billy Loomis' room," Emma frantically explained; head pounding.

"Wait, what?" Randy asked.

"I've already seen it happen! Sidney will die! RUN!" Emma screamed at him. Randy had no clue what was going on, but he obeyed and sprinted out of the hallway. Jessica's run was halted by Emma grabbing her hand.

"Don't. Not yet," she whispered.

"What happened?" Jessica asked her concerned.

"I saw it happen. This wasn't like Final Destination. It wasn't a vision. It actually all took place. We…we both died. I rolled back time with my powers. I have no idea how though," she quietly sobbed. Jessica's mouth hung slightly open as she rubbed Emma's hands. She looked back out to the hallway hoping Randy would reach Sidney in time.

* * *

><p>"Say hi to your mother!" Billy shouted and pressed the trigger on the detonator. Sidney made a desperate run for the exit just as Randy dove straight at her propelling them both away from the blast.<p>

They fell on the floor and Randy shielded Sidney from the falling rubble.

* * *

><p>Like before the aftershocks of the explosion was felt throughout the Hospital. It stirred awake Jackie Smith, who heard multiple people screaming several things all at once. Jackie felt her heart race, but also strangely weak.<p>

She looked over to her left and saw Roman injecting her with sedatives. She kicked him in the stomach propelling him back into the window and rolled out of her bed. Roman pulled out his knife and charged when one of the nurses threw something at him making him fall on top of the bed. Jackie made a grab for her clothes and the nurse assisted her out of the room.

* * *

><p><em>"Wasn't that nurse Jennifer Aniston?" Brian asked, but Amanda put a finger over his lips to silence him.<em>

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Judy wondered aloud.<p>

"Good question," Ryan answered. "Felt like an explosion. Stay here," he said leaving to check things out. At first there was no trace of anything besides the fleeing Hospital staff then a hand covered Ryan's mouth. A needle pierced his neck and Ryan's world went dark.

* * *

><p>"Randy?" Sidney whispered dazed a little. Randy got off of Sidney some and brandished a goofy and relieved smile across his face.<p>

Sidney eyes starred at Billy's destroyed room and then back at Randy. Before she could stop herself she dragged Randy back down and gave him an enormous hug.

"I don't know how you knew and I don't care, but thank you so much for saving me," she whispered to him. Randy prayed to the Heavens above that this moment was not a dream.

"Awww. All we need now is a little sappy music and this moment will be complete," Stu said; his face dirtied up from being knocked back by the shockwaves of the explosion. Randy jumped off Sidney and stood ready to protect her.

"When will you learn Randy? The geek never gets the girl. Those are the rules."

"Rules are made to be broken, Stu," Randy declared.

_Am I invisible? _Sidney thought raising an eyebrow at Stu, who gave her the finger.

"You prepared to back that up?" Stu asked.

"Don't have to," Randy said and Stu felt a gun pressed against the back of his head.

"Still alive Dewey," Stu said.

"Shut up," Dewey ordered. "Hands on your head." Stu did as he was told and scowled at the silly looking grins on Sidney and Randy's faces. Those grins diminished when a dark figure stepped around the corner.

"Dewey, behind you!" Sidney screamed, but it was too late. Cotton Weary slammed Dewey up against the wall and wrenched away his gun. Future GF stood next to him.

"We just keep running into one another Sheriff Riley," he said taking hold of the knife in Dewey's stomach and twisting it slowly; relishing in the pain Dewey displayed. "Mark my words it will never happen again." Dewey bit back his groans and looked back at the pair of gaping teens.

"Don't worry about me! Run!" He shouted.

"Oh no you don't!" Stu yelled taking possession of Dewey's gun.

"This way!" Randy shouted taking Sidney's hand and they darted down the next hallway; Stu chasing after them.

Their attention diverted, Dewey kneed Cotton and he dropped him. Cotton side stepped Dewey's punch and shoved his palm into the knife driving it further into Dewey's chest. He fell to one knee and Cotton launched a punch into the knife again. Dewey was on both knees now and his shaky hands moved towards the knife. His eyes narrowed when Cotton got ready for another punch. Dewey snatched Cotton's hand and twisted his wrist coming close to breaking it.

"Ahh! You bastard!" Cotton cursed.

Dewey rammed his elbow into Cotton's throat and pulled the knife out of his stomach in an act of desperation; swinging it at Cotton's chest. The blade hit its mark and Cotton fell back. Cotton stopped Dewey's next swing and gave him a taste of his own medicine. He twisted Dewey's arm and the blade fell out and into his hands. Disarmed, Dewey acted desperately once again and kicked Cotton in the balls. Cotton crumpled to the floor and Dewey kicked him in the face one more time taking him down. Dewey braced himself against the wall covering the knife wound as best he could. He saw Tatum's head poking out from one of the rooms and half-stumbled towards her.

"It's ok, Tatum," he breathed out. Tatum started to smile, but then gasped.

"Dewey!" She cried out. It was too late. Cotton had recovered and plunged the blade into Dewey's back. Like before Dewey bit back the pain even as Cotton stabbed him in the same spot two more times. Cotton punched Dewey in the shoulder knocking him to the side and advanced over to Tatum, who was in too much shock to move. Cotton lost his footing and collapsed to the floor. Looking over his shoulder he saw Dewey hanging onto his foot with all his strength. Cotton tried to get up, but Dewey pulled him back down.

"Tatum! Go! Please!" He begged his younger sibling. Tatum refused to move until a pair of hands yanked her into the next hallway.

"We can't leave him!" Tatum shouted at Jessica and Emma.

"You'll die if you fight him!" Jessica yelled back, but Tatum attempted to break out of her grasp. "Tatum, I'm really sorry about this," Jessica apologized and punched Tatum out. She hoisted Tatum over her shoulder and the two girls ran when Emma stopped and ran back down the hallway.

"Emma, what are you doing?" Jessica whispered. Emma peered around the corner and saw Cotton towering over Dewey.

_I have to try,_ she thought and concentrated as hard as possible on rolling back time again. Cotton held the knife high to strike and plunged down.

"Oh God," Emma worried. It wasn't going to work. Cotton's knife sank into Dewey's heart and it took everything for her not to scream out in horror. Cotton got ready for a second strike and Dewey spoke his last words.

"Fuck you," he cursed and the blade cut into his throat silencing him once and for all.

Emma knelt against the back of the wall and cried silently. "I couldn't save him," she whispered and felt Jessica's comforting hand on her shoulder. Emma understood and stood up wiping away the tears.

"Get Tatum out of here. I have to find the others," Emma said. Jessica wished she could dissuade her, but she knew it would be pointless and nodded her head.

* * *

><p>Roman caught up with Jackie and threw his knife piercing the nurse's leg. Jackie stopped to aid her, but the nurse urged her to run as Roman caught up with her and sliced through part of her waist.<p>

"Look out Sidney!" Roman heard Randy yell and then gunshots. Forgetting the nurse, Roman decided to go after his half-sister.

Jackie raced down one of the hallways and ducked inside an empty room. Roman ran past her hiding spot and she sighed in relief when all of a sudden she felt the sedatives starting to take effect. She scooted further inside the room to hide, but heard more people screaming.

"I have to help somehow," she said.

* * *

><p>Karen had no idea what the Hell was going on. The Hospital shook violently one second and then the whole staff went into a full on panic. She saw a few Hospital members locking the doors to some of the patient rooms and closing the blinds. The injured nurse from before crawled into her room hanging onto the right side of her waist. She told Karen to not make a sound. Karen saw her wounds and opened her mouth to speak, but the nurse put a finger to her lips to quiet her.<p>

"It hurts like a bitch, but it isn't deep enough to kill," she whispered closing the door and closing the blinds. "The police will be here soon," she added locking the door.

Suddenly the door knob began turning and continued for a few extra seconds despite the door being locked. Karen put a hand over her mouth. The door knob stopped and five seconds later the door was kicked open. Future GF stabbed the nurse in the forehead and slammed the door shut. Karen gulped letting the fear paralyze her.

"You're not worthy Karen," Future GF said. "Not worthy to be my enemy." Karen sprung up, but Future GF pinned her back down.

"This is gonna hurt… a lot," he said and stabbed her in the stomach.

Karen gasped and blood started to flow from her mouth. Future GF stabbed her again, and again, and again, and again in varying places stopping after about the tenth stab. Future GF loomed over Karen's body, which was a bloody mess. The pain was blinding, however, Karen managed to glare at him. She spat blood at Future GF's mask. In anger he stabbed her one final time in her right eye killing her.

* * *

><p>Sidney and Randy stopped to catch their breaths. They had escaped Stu for the moment. Lucky for them he was a terrible shot and wasted all his bullets. The Hospital was still in frenzy and the police had yet to arrive. A lot of the staff members evacuated with only a handful unwilling to leave any of the patients behind.<p>

"How are you?" Randy asked.

"Mentally or pyhsically?" Sidney asked.

"Both."

"Well I learned that my boyfriend is a sick psycho and is the one who truly killed my mother. And I don't know why either. That of course means I helped send an innocent man to prison. So yeah, I'm not feeling ok mentally. Besides a few cuts from the explosion I'm fine pyhsically," she said. Randy wanted to comfort Sidney, yet the only words he could think of were things that came from other movies.

"I have to say that was brave of you covering me from the blast. You keep surprising me Randy," Sidney complimented.

"Hopefully I can surprise you more if we get out of here," Randy said checking to see if the coast was clear. Once he was sure he took Sidney's hand and led her to the hallway that would take them to the exit. Before they could reach it they heard the sound of shattering glass. The hallway instantly filled up with smoke distorting their vision. They heard a door get kicked open and gun shots. They made their way through the smoke when they head Susie's voice.

"Get out of here now Monica!" Susie screamed unable to see anything in the room. A hand grasped her Taser gun and several thousand volts pumped through her back; her body crumpling to the floor. Future GF jumped at Monica and clamped a chloroform soaked rag over her mouth.

Back in the hallway Sidney's hand slipped out of Randy's and he thrashed about in the smoke hoping to find her.

"Sidney!" He yelled and fell to the floor coughing harshly. Roman's Ghostface laugh resonated in the hallways; taunting Randy at every turn.

Through the smoke Randy's eyes made out Future GF carrying Monica away. Their eyes met only for a brief moment and then Future GF left him. Randy didn't have long to look confused when he was knocked out from behind by Cotton Weary. Future GF and Cotton broke out of the smoke barrier and stopped in their tracks. Blocking their exit was Emma. Her eyes transfixed on the girl in Future GF's arms. 25 years younger or not, she'd know that person's face anywhere.

"Mom," she whispered.

Emma skipped the 'let her go' cliché this time and advanced down the hallway as quickly as she could. Future GF handed Monica off to Cotton and revealed two knives. Emma ducked his swipes and hit him across the right side of his jaw. Emma grabbed his right hand and pulled away his knife. Future GF deflected her swing at his throat and kicked her hard in the right side of her ribs. She bumped into the wall and rolled away dodging his jab. She grabbed him and charged forward slamming Ghostface into the wall. He grabbed her jacket collar and shoved her into the opposite wall. Emma kicked him in the gut, but he swung down slicing into her knee to cut off a second kick. Emma stumbled back holding onto her leg.

She had to get passed Future GF before it was too late; and so she sprinted at Future GF again, this time sliding under his knife swing. She got up and continued to make a run for it when Stu's hand appeared from nowhere and rammed into her neck. Emma flipped in the air and landed back on the floor. Stu chuckled and took Future GF's knife from her hand.

A body connected with his back and Stu fell forward over Emma and onto the floor. Jackie shoved him onto his back and slapped the knife out of his hands. It landed only a few inches from Emma's grip. Stu was easily able to shove Jackie off him and restrained her beneath him; hands locked around her throat. Emma reached for the blade, but heard a gun's safety click off.

"Don't move," Cotton threatened aiming his gun at Emma's head. She froze watching Stu choke the life out of Jackie, but was unable to aid her; it was killing her inside.

Police sirens filled the void of silence distracting the three Ghostface killers. Springing up, Emma spun around and kicked Cotton in his wrist. The gun flew out of his grip and fired a random shot almost clipping Stu. Out of reflex, he jumped off of Jackie and Emma, knife in hand, slashed at him cutting into his right cheek.

"Bitch!" He cursed and flung himself at her when he heard the police yelling in the distance.

"Leave! Now!" Future GF ordered his partners and Stu sprinted away without a second thought; Cotton following close behind.

Future GF smiled under his mask at Emma, who looked ready to fight again. "Our fight to the finish will have to wait for now," he said hands reaching for something in his costume. "See you in the climax!" he yelled and slammed a smoke bomb into the floor.

"NO!" Emma screamed and ran into the smoke; Future GF was gone. Emma slammed her fist into the wall in aggravation and ran to Jackie's side.

"Are you hurt?" She asked.

"Fine. Just partially sedated," she said vision blurring. "Go," she breathed as the police arrived figuring Emma didn't want to lose Future GF.

Emma nodded and ran out into the parking lot. She saw a pickup truck plus a van making a hasty escape. Emma's feet carried her forward pushing themselves harder than ever before. Her eyes spotted a body covered in the back of the truck and she took a mighty jump. She landed in the back alerting Future GF to her presence. He sped up the truck to throw her out. Emma launched to the edge of the truck and clung to the sides to hang on. She moved her hand to the blanket and dragged it off.

"Surprise!" Stu laughed and kicked Emma in the chin forcing her out of the truck and out onto the street.

Her body roughly met the street and rolled in it twice before coming to a stop. The van sped at her, but swerved at the last second to miss her and continued after Future GF. Emma got out of the street and felt her face for any injuries. She felt a few scrapes, but it was luckily nothing serious. She watched the killers and her mother vanish into the distance. Emma refused to cry; tears wouldn't solve anything now. She half ran back to the hospital, which was swarming with police. Jessica ran to her and they embraced tightly. When they pulled apart Jessica sighed.

"Karen Kolcheck is dead," she sadly informed. "Casey's gone missing and Randy says that Ghostface took Sidney as well. What's more no one has seen any sign of Judy." Emma felt her knees nearly give out from under her. She told Future GF she'd save these people, but so far she was doing a lousy job.

"I think I'm starting to understand something about the people Future GF attacked. Karen Kolcheck, Bobby Jones; they weren't random victims."

"How do you know that?" Emma asked.

"I'll explain later. Right now we have to get Jackie somewhere safe. She's still in danger."

* * *

><p>The pickup truck and van came to a stop back at the hideout. Cotton hauled Ryan outside while leaving, Sidney, Casey, and Monica within the vehicle. Ryan's hands were bound behind her back and he had a blindfold over his eyes.<p>

"What's next on the agenda?" Stu asked Future GF.

"We're close to the end gentlemen," he said to Roman and Stu. "There are only a few loose ends we have to tie up before the grand finale," he continued handing the men two pictures. Stu was confused at the picture he held. It was Billy's mother.

"Who's this guy?" Roman asked.

"Before Creepy Karen fucked everything up, he was the original sole survivor. Once we're finished with Woodsboro the only survivors will be us."

"Would you care to explain why you had me kidnap Casey from the Hospital?" Roman asked. "If you wanted her I would've kidnapped her from the school when I attacked it. What about Sidney? We have her now; let's just kill her."

"You could've done that sure, Roman, but the only difference now is that when Casey Becker comes to, she'll be more frightened than before. As for Sidney you and I both know that's far too simple. Besides I still need her for something."

"Not how I would've done things," Roman muttered and Future GF shoved him into the car hood with the knife hovering over his mouth.

"And that's why you're only the co-director Roman. Never forget who the true mastermind behind all this is," he threatened.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Who is the mysterious man in Roman's photo! ? What does Future GF want with Ryan! ? What has become of Judy! ? Why am I asking you all this! ? You'll get all the answers as we head into the last group of chapters of Stab 5. To specify something about Tatum, when Emma reversed time she still ran to save Sidney from Billy like before. ****Thank you everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or subscribed to this story! Or any combination of the three. C ya soon!**

**P.S. The line Future GF said to Dewey was quoted from the second X-Men film. FYI.**


	11. Loose Ends

"I'll explain later. Right now we have to get Jackie somewhere safe. She's still in danger."

"Well that's obvious given how Future GF tried to have her killed," Emma said.

"It's not just that. She's in danger of being screwed over by that universal balance crap."

"How? She wasn't in the original massacre."

"Do you remember that news broadcast we were watching the night we made the jump?" Jessica asked.

"Yes. What about it?"

"In the broadcast the reporter said that Sidney died in the third and final string of murders. But that wasn't the last," Jessica explained.

"It wasn't?" Emma questioned.

"No. You'd know this if you hadn't fallen asleep during our film class. The fourth round of murders, however, weren't even in Woodsboro. They were in Hollywood. As such, though the murders were still committed by Ghostface, the people of Woodsboro don't consider it as part of the original group of massacres. If you were to look at it like a movie the Woodsboro Murders were the original trilogy and the Hollywood Murders was the otherwise unrelated fourth film. If memory serves Jackie was the first person killed and Karen was the one who stopped Ghostface."

"That doesn't explain the 'disgrace' messages Future GF left on the blackboard and on Jackie and Karen's arms."

"You know what really doesn't make sense? Why Future GF decided to kill Bobby," Jessica said.

"Why?"

"When I first heard his name on the news I knew there was something familiar about him, but I couldn't put my finger on it till now. He was the killer for the Hollywood massacre. Why would Future GF kill him, but recruit the others?"

"I don't know. Do you remember anything else from that massacre?"

"Not really. I kind of fell asleep in class as well."

* * *

><p>Ryan's blindfold was finally pulled off, but with the little amount of light in the room he might as well still be blindfolded.<p>

"Where am I?" He asked Cotton, who was seated across from him.

"He's fully conscious," Cotton announced.

"Excellent," Future GF said. Ryan's eyes were able to make out a phone on the table in front of him. "Ryan Hunt. You've been a difficult individual to find," Future GF said through speaker phone.

"What do you want with me?" He asked nervously.

"Cut the act Ryan. We all know you aren't scared," Future GF said. Ryan lowered his head and started to laugh.

"Of course I'm not. You think a bunch of guys in some ridiculous Halloween costumes can scare me?" He insulted.

"Don't forget that I'm the one with the knife," Cotton threatened him.

"I'm quivering in my sneakers," Ryan dead panned. "So again, what do you guys want with me?"

"I know about your past Ryan and shall was say your future. It was rather hard to pinpoint, but I had succeeded where others failed," Future GF said.

"Why don't you try making a little sense? Why did you kidnap me if you guys are supposed to be a bunch of killers?"

"It's like I said, I know all about your past Ryan. You left a trail of bodies in your wake; covered your tracks well."

Ryan smirked. "Nice to see there are admirers of my work."

"Don't flatter yourself," Future GF said. "What I want is your…assistance."

"Can't do your own dirty work," Ryan insulted.

"Cotton," Future GF said and Cotton punched Ryan across his jaw; twice.

"Alright. Alright. I get the point," Ryan said giving an insane laugh. "What's in this for me?" Ryan questioned.

"What's in it for you? I believe there's a certain blonde you've had your sights and knife set on," Future GF said.

"Judy," Ryan chuckled again. "Ok. You've got a deal. Just tell me what I need to do." Cotton handed Ryan a mask and a picture.

"This man is your target. You are to bring him to me. You may use any methods necessary, but I want him alive," Future GF instructed.

"Again with the kidnapping?" Ryan asked.

"You needn't worry. The grand finale will be a guaranteed 3rd act main cast bloodbath. "

* * *

><p>Ryan exited the warehouse and started up the pickup truck. Someone's head peered around the corner of the building when he went out of sight. That person was Judy.<p>

_What are you doing, Ryan?_ She thought.

She spotted one of the Ghostfaces kidnapping him from the Hospital and quickly followed them using her sister's police car. She hoped she wasn't too worried about her being missing.

Now she sees Ryan not only leaving a suspicious looking warehouse unharmed, but carrying a Ghostface mask as well. Once he was gone, Judy decided to take a glimpse inside the warehouse. She slipped inside and the place was bare for the most part with the exception of a few tables here or there; and a few knives plus a picture. Judy picked up the picture and inspected it; scribbled on it was the name 'Windsor College'.

_Windsor College?_ Judy thought.

A shadow cast itself over Judy and then her head smashed into the table. Cotton grabbed her face again and pinned it on the table.

"Like to play Nancy Drew do we?" Cotton asked reaching for a knife.

Judy's hand grabbed it first and stabbed it towards Cotton. He quickly released her and snatched up one of the other knives. Judy made a charge at Cotton who smacked her across her cheek. Judy fell to the floor and glared at the Cotton. He approached her and she slammed her feet into his chest. Cotton barely stumbled back and scoffed at her. He charged again, but Judy stood up on her hands and locked her feet around his neck and, almost straining herself in the process, forced him down to the floor.

"Learned that from Mortal Kombat; 1995," Judy said keeping her legs locked around his neck preparing to break it.

Cotton growled at Judy and pried her legs off his neck with some difficulty. Judy shot her foot forward kicking him in the mouth and then in his hand knocking away the knife from his grasp.

Judy rushed for the exit as Cotton collected his knife. She made it out the door and slammed it as Cotton reached it; the knife punctured through the door stopping an inch from Judy's face. Judy ran to the back of the warehouse as Cotton smashed through the door.

Judy was gone. Cotton stalked the area surrounding the warehouse. Judy remained hidden behind the escape SUV. She quietly snuck around it and made her way back to her car. Her foot, however, stepped on a branch snapping it and Cotton was alerted to her presence.

"Stop!" He shouted and Judy sprinted full blast to her vehicle.

She slid across the hood and fired up its engines. Judy ducked her head evading Cotton's knife stabbing through the window into part of her seat. She threw it into reverse knocking Cotton off his feet into the dirt. Judy rushed as far away from the place as she could and sped for Windsor College. She looked at the police radio and thought about calling her sister, but decided against it. Not until she knew more about what was going on.

* * *

><p><em>"I don't know how much more of this I can take," a voice complained behind Brian and Amanda.<em>

_"Shut up….Charlie?" Brian whispered._

_"Was wondering if you'd ever notice us," Robbie said finishing up his popcorn._

_"You've been behind us this whole time?" Amanda asked._

_"Pretty much," Roy said._

_"So what do you think of the film so far?" Jill asked._

_"Perhaps the best Stab film since number 2, but I'll finalize that opinion after the movie is finished," Amanda said._

_"Take out the unnecessary poker face scene, and this movie is entertaining; a solid 8.5 right now. Think the Emma and Jessica characters are interesting," Brian said._

_"You're just saying that because you think Emma Stone and Patricia Mara are hot," Kirby commented._

_"Well they are," Robbie agreed. "But that fact doesn't excuse the movie for using the time travel gimmick. The one thing I loved about the Stab franchise was that it made no use of Supernatural elements. No invincible killers, no dream sequences, and no one rises from the dead."_

_"I thought Stab 4 was bad, but this killed what little faith in have in Dimension Films," Charlie commented sounding ashamed that he was even here._

_"Come on. It's not that bad," A member of the group declared._

_"Who are you?" Brian asked._

_"Oh hi. I'm Niley. Nice to meet you," Niley waved._

_"Guys. Movie. Focus," Amanda commanded and everyone turned back to the film. They hadn't missed anything important. Judy made a comment about how next time she should bring the gun with her into the suspicious warehouse._

_Cotton informed Future GF about Judy and he said not to worry about her. The scene was now a close up of Roman's mask less face. He had a distant, deep in thought look on his face._

* * *

><p>"You ready for this Roman? Roman, snap out of it," Stu said hitting Roman's arm.<p>

"Sorry; spaced out on an old memory," Roman said.

"About what?" Stu asked.

"None of your business," Roman answered pulling up to the home of Mrs. Loomis.

"Alright. Remember the plan," Stu said leaving the van out of costume. He ran up the front porch of Debbie Loomis' new home and frantically banged on the door. Debbie opened it and Stu pushed past her inside; the floor was littered with tissues.

"Stu? What on Earth are you doing here?" Debbie asked surprised to see him; her eyes were red from all the crying she had been doing since she discovered Billy was dead.

"I need help Mrs. Loomis. I'm…I'm in trouble. Big trouble," Stu said hysterically.

"Your name is all over the news, Stu. Give me one reason why I shouldn't call the police right this instant?" Mrs. Loomis said; tears ceasing to fall. It was kind of scary to say the least.

"I'm innocent, Mrs. Loomis. You've gotta believe me," Stu begged. Mrs. Loomis smiled and gave a very creepy laugh. "Um…Mrs. Loomis?"

"Stu, please. How long have I known you?"

"Most of high school," Stu answered sounding nervous.

"And in that time I know for a fact that you're the worst liar known to man."

"Roman, what's taking so long?" Stu muttered to himself.

"So Stu, imagine my surprise when I was watching T.V. and right in the middle of 'Psycho' a special news bulletin about an attack at the Hospital interrupts it. Picture my shock and horror when I find out that my son was amongst one of the causalities!" She shouted slamming her fist into the kitchen counter.

"Roman. Any day now," Stu whispered moving towards the back of the kitchen.

"What's wrong Stu? You're…haha…you're not scared are you? After all you're a wanted killer and I'm just Debbie Loomis. I'm the one who should be fearing for my life right now; not the other way around." Debbie wrenched open one of the kitchen drawers and pulled out a gun.

"Oh fuck!" Stu shouted and ducked missing her gun shot and ran for cover. Debbie fired two more bullets shattering the pantry doors and plunging through part of the wall. Stu crawled behind the couch wondering what the Hell Roman was doing.

"You know Stu if you hadn't killed my son, I would've just called the police," Mrs. Loomis said prowling around the living room.

"I can see that being a total nut runs in the family," Stu insulted and ran for it again. A bullet smashed into his shoulder and brought Stu crashing into the side of a table. He broke off two of the legs bringing part of the table down on top of him.

"Where the fuck are you! ?" Stu shouted this time.

Mrs. Loomis shoved the table off of Stu and aimed her gun at his head this time. Before she could pull the trigger, Roman dashed into the room and plunged his knife into Mrs. Loomis' back. She cried out in agony dropping her gun into Stu's hand. Roman shoved her to the floor and Stu pointed the gun at her.

"Die motherfucker!" He yelled and shot her in the head at point blank range.

"Where were you, dick?" Stu asked putting the gun down and wiping away the blood that covered his face after shooting Mrs. Loomis.

"I thought you could take Debbie on your own with no problem. Looks like I was wrong," Roman said. "How's your gunshot wound?"

"It's ok. Nothing fatal," he groaned.

"Well that's too bad Stu," Roman said.

"What?" Stu asked and Roman sliced into his neck.

"I assume you're wondering 'why'?" Roman asked watching Stu strangle on his own blood.

"Let's just say that there are too many writers in the story Stu. Ghostface is my creation and it's high time I take full possession of the creative reigns," Roman said and left Stu to die. He entered his car as and started to dial a number on his phone.

"I assume you've taken care of Mrs. Loomis," Future GF said.

"Yes. Any reason you had us gank her?" Roman asked.

"That's none of your concern Roman," Future GF replied.

"Well, unfortunately she had a gun. Stu…didn't make it," Roman said driving off. "He was a liability anyway with his identity exposed, so I chose to not look at this as a step backwards."

"I suppose you are right Roman," Future GF said.

"What do you want me to do now?" Roman asked.

"Report back to the hideout and wait for me there," Future GF said.

"Hey you bastard! Let me out of here!" Roman heard Gale Weathers shout on the other end.

"Bitch has been screaming like that in the back of the van the entire drive. I've come close to going off my own script and slitting her throat right here and now."

"I know what you mean about wanting to go off script," Roman said and hung up.

* * *

><p><strong>Windsor College that night<strong>

"_No. My keen fashion sense," Buffy said and set Lothos' face on fire._

"That does it," Mark Kincaid said and shut off the T.V.

"Hey I was watching that," his roommate, Jim said.

"How can you watch this? It sucks. It has nothing on the T.V. series," Kincaid said.

"What does the show have that the movie doesn't, if I may ask?" Jim asked.

"In this one season alone: better dialogue, character development, characters in general, humor, cool fight scenes, and last but not least, Sarah Michelle Gellar," Kincaid said.

"Kristy Swanson was better," Jim mumbled.

"You realize that if you ever said that in front of the film majors, you'd be liable to get beaten up and I wouldn't do a thing to stop them."

"Very funny Mark."

* * *

><p>"<em>Hold up. I fully remember that Kincaid was supposed to be 30 or somewhere around that age in the Sunrise Studio murders. If this is four years ago that would make him 26 meaning he'd be out of College. First they get the date of the first massacre wrong, now they fuck up the age of one of the characters," Kirby criticized.<em>

"_Ok, you got me on the date, but as for Kincaid according to the internet his age was retconed to about 26 in the third Stab film so they could use a younger actor. Also had something to do with them wanting the character closer to Sidney's age so they could work a romantic sub-plot. That plot never saw the light of day, however, after the real Sidney sued them halfway through Stab 3's production," Brian said coming to the movie's defense again._

"_I'll never understand Hollywood and its inability to leave certain facts alone," Robbie sighed._

_"And correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't Buffy the Vampire Slayer start in March of 1997? A date the timeline of this film isn't close to," Jill said._

"_Ok enough. I don't want to hear another word out of you guys for the rest of this movie. Am I understood?" Amanda fiercely whispered. _

_Most of the group nodded; save for three individuals she had previously never seen present with Charlie and his friends. One of them looked like a jock, there was also an Asian, plus another guy Amanda guessed was there with Jill. She shrugged and prayed she could enjoy the rest of Stab 5 in peace._

* * *

><p>"Jim, don't you think we should be studying so we can you know, graduate and pursue our lives' desire to become cops?"<p>

"Relax buddy. All the information's right up here," he said pointing to their heads. "There's no way we're going to fail tomorrow's test," he said. Right after he said this the power to their room shorted out.

"Stupid faulty wiring," Jim said taking up a flashlight. He clicked it on and Mark made a scary face freaking him the Hell out.

"You know I hate it when you do that," he complained hitting the laughing Kincaid with the flashlight.

"It's not my fault you are so easy to scare," Kincaid laughed.

"AHHHHH!" A shrill scream sounded outside in the hall.

"Ok Kincaid. You've made you point," Jim said almost dropping the flashlight.

"That wasn't me."

"Yeah right. And Jason Voorhees doesn't wear a hockey mask."

"He technically didn't for his first appearance," Kincaid started, but stopped when Jim made a slashing motion against his throat. They made their way into the hallways of their dorm and saw other curious individuals leaving their rooms as well.

"Go back to your rooms, this is future police business," Kincaid said making his friend role his eyes. He stopped when he heard someone whimpering.

"Over there," Kincaid pointed. Jim shined his flashlight illuminating a young girl's body; blood covering her upper torso.

"Jim, call the police," Kincaid said and ran to the girl's side. "Who did this to you?" He asked. The girl had a mortified look on her face.

"It's ok. We aren't going to hurt you," Jim said.

The girl started breathing heavily and pointed a shaky finger directly behind Kincaid and Jim. Jim swiftly spun around and grabbed Ryan's knife. He fought him for control and Jim shoved him into the wall. Ryan threw his knife with great precision sinking into the area below the collarbone. Jim wailed out and Kincaid delivered a kick to Ryan's chin. Ryan fell back, but somersaulted back to his feet.

"Hey!" Judy yelled out. Ryan spotted her and ducked her gun shot, which almost hit Kincaid. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" She apologized.

Ryan smirked under his mask and ran for the stairs; Kincaid pursued him leaving Judy to tend to Jim and the unnamed girl. Ryan jumped up several of the steps putting great distance between him and Kincaid.

* * *

><p>"You have a plan for getting Jackie out of there, passed the police?" Randy asked now reunited with Emma and Jessica. "Because I don't want to be subject to another round of questioning from those guys. Of all the cops in this place I get stuck with not one, but two bad cops."<p>

"I'm making this up as I go along," she answered watching the officers patrolling the hallway Jackie's room was in. "I was hoping they'd eventually leave their posts for something and we could swoop in and out before they knew we were here, but I'm beginning to doubt that kind of luck will happen," Emma said.

She heard chatter coming from the hall and watched the cops talking on their radios. After finishing they suddenly raced away from their posts looking rather excited.

"That was easy," Jessica said.

"Wait? What about Tatum?" Randy asked.

"She's in the room adjacent to Jackie's. Given how I knocked her out cold she'll probably respond better to you," Jessica said.

* * *

><p>Kincaid reached the roof of the dorm. There appeared to be no trace of Ryan anywhere. He let the door shut behind him and Ryan immediately appeared. Kincaid flew around blocking his punch and kicked him into the door.<p>

Kincaid backed away a few feet to a safe distance and asked, "What do you want?"

"It's not about what I want. It's about what my boss wants," Ryan said.

The door was kicked open a second time whacking Ryan down to the floor. Jim rushed out of it with the knife still planted firmly in his body. Ryan started to get back up, but Jim tackled Ryan sending them both flying over to the edge of the building. Jim dragged Ryan back up and fought to shove him over the edge. Ryan shoved his fist into the knife multiple times, but Jim refused to give up. Kincaid ran to Jim's aid, but this time Ryan pulled the knife straight out of Jim and threw it at Kincaid. It clipped part of his waist and he tripped to the floor.

"Kincaid!" Jim shouted and Ryan laughed right in Jim's face. He pulled back on Jim's jacket and sent them both falling over.

"No!" Kincaid yelled. He made it to the edge and saw the two of them fall into a tree.

Ryan grasped part of a branch keeping him safe, but Jim missed it and continued to fall. His head connected with the street snapping his neck on impact. Kincaid barreled back into the stair well, jumped down half the steps, and reached Jim's body as Ryan got out of the tree.

He didn't have time to collect himself as Kincaid tackled him back to the ground and ripped off his mask. Ryan bit Kincaid's hand and hit him in his ribs knocking him back. They struggled to their feet and stared one another down.

"Ryan?" Judy said; gun pointed at him. She had a look on her face that was somewhere between both belief and disbelief.

"Hicks," He said.

"Why?" She choked out.

"I'm psychotic. Let's leave it at that," Ryan said hearing police sirens. Judy felt a knot tighten in her stomach. Susie had been right about him all along. Of course she was right. "Put the gun down Hicks. Do you really have it in you?"

"Let's find out," Judy said and aimed the gun at his head. Ryan dove dodging the bullet. He executed another somersault move and launched his feet into Judy's hand sending the gun out of it. He kicked Judy's feet out from under and ran for it again. Kincaid gave chase as police cars came into view. Ryan jumped over the hood of the car and continued to sprint while Kincaid was forced to a halt.

"Hands up!" One of the cops yelled as multiple guns were pointed at the two. Kincaid and Judy's hands went up. The cops surrounded them and Jim's corpse and started to go through the motions of reading them their rights. Kincaid gazed at his dead roommate and felt a burning desire for revenge flair up inside him. Whoever that guy was he would pay for what he did.

* * *

><p>Back at the Hospital, Emma approached the sleeping Jackie and shook her awake.<p>

"Who are you two?" She asked, but after a few seconds focusing, she recognized Emma. "Wait I remember you."

"Glad you do. Now come on. We have to get out of here," Emma said tossing Jackie her clothes.

"Why?" Jackie groggily asked. "We aren't under attack again are we?"

"No, but you're in bigger danger than you know and we have no time to explain it to you. I can't believe I'm about to say this, but you have to come with me if you want to live," Jessica said holding out her hand.

"It's either this or I knock you out and carry you from this place, which I'd rather not do," Jessica added. Jackie looked at the call button and then at Jessica's hand, which was slowly shaping into a fist.

Three minutes later the group snuck out of the Hospital through the back entrance. Most of the cops had left following a lead on Ghostface. A small number of cops were left behind to patrol the Hospital, but it was a small enough number for the group to get around.

"So how are we getting out of here?" Jackie questioned.

"I feel guilty even thinking it, but I think our best way out of here is to use Dewey's cop car," Randy suggested.

"I think you're right…why are you carrying her?" Emma asked acknowledging the sleeping Tatum.

"I couldn't bring myself to wake her up," he said. They ran to the area where some of the cop cars were still parked and saw Dewey's car.

"Crap, where are the keys?" Randy asked.

"I don't need no stinking keys," Emma said hotwiring the car. They took off for their destination unaware that Roman was watching them make their escape.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Only 1 chapter left before the grand finale folks! That means you can finally stop racking your brains trying to figure out who Future GF is!**

**I'd like to thank Billy bob D for allowing me to do a small crossover with his story Woodsboro High. If you haven't read it yet, what are you waiting, huh! ? What are you waiting for! ? Haha. Couldn't resist.**

**Despite what Amanda said to the inner circle they're still going to give a few more of their comments on the film in the last group of chapters. I would've given lines to the characters of Stephie, Cory, and Prichard, but since I didn't want to do them an injustice since they're Billy Bob's characters I just had them be acknowledged. **

**The Buffy thing was a deliberate goof plus in-joke since Sarah Michelle Gellar was in Scream 2. **


	12. I'll Be Back

The scene was now on Future GF answering his phone. "What is it, Ryan?" He asked.

"I've got a problem here. I found Kincaid, but he had a little extra help. I had to retreat when the police arrived. They arrested Kincaid plus Judy."

"If you want something done right," Future GF mumbled. "I'll deal with Kincaid. Wait with Cotton back at the hideout," He ordered and cut off the connection.

* * *

><p>"Ok, Mr. Prescott isn't home. How are we supposed to get inside now?" Randy asked. "And can we figure it out soon because Tatum's getting kind of heavy."<p>

They decided to hide out at Sidney's place for the time being. Randy figured it was the last place Ghostface would look since he had already taken Sidney.

"Anyone have a card?" Emma asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Jackie said holding up her license. Emma took it and used it to pick the lock to the door.

"That usually only works in the movies," Randy said entering the house. "I'm gonna take Tate upstairs," he said. "How can you still be sleeping?" He asked Tatum carrying her up to the top.

"So what do we do now?" Jackie asked Jessica.

"Nothing except hide out here. We can only hope that Sid and the others figure a way out of whatever mess they're in," Emma sighed. If she could just roll back time again…but rolling back time only got Dewey killed.

* * *

><p>The police car pulled into the station. The ride had been mostly silent with the exception of Judy commenting on how the cops never arrest the right people.<p>

"You just gave up your right to remain silent," a cop said leading her and Kincaid into the station. "Would you like to give up your right to an attorney?"

Judy had a few insults lined up for the inept cop, which she didn't have the opportunity to use when someone called out her name.

"Judy!" Susie called out a second time hugging her. "I thought you were dead…why are you in handcuffs?"

"Caught these two at the sight of a crime scene over at Windsor College. Dead Body and everything," the officer said.

"If you had just arrived a few minutes, heck seconds, earlier you'd know for a fact that we were fighting the killer," Kincaid said.

"Wait. Just what happened?" Susie asked.

"That's what we aim to find out," the cop said. Judy was locked in a cell and Kincaid was taken to the interrogation room.

"I guess I have some explaining to do," Judy said to her sister.

"Not really," Susie replied pocketing the keys.

Kincaid entered the interrogation room and took a seat; the cops having 'graciously' unlocked his cuffs. A detective sat across from him.

"Mark Kincaid is it?"

"That's my name," Kincaid said keeping on his game face.

"We can do this one of two ways," he said.

"The easy way or the hard way? Am I correct?" Kincaid asked and he thought he heard the detective growl at him. "I'll take a wild guess and say you're the bad cop. Is there a good cop anywhere?"

"He got fired last week, but I'll ask the questions from this point forward. Now, would you care to explain what you were doing at the crime scene?" Kincaid responded by starting to laugh. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"Do you know why I wanted to be a cop, detective?" Kincaid asked. "In addition to helping the innocent and all that clichéd crap, it's also so I can keep cops like you in check; the ones that abuse the power of the badge."

"You'd be wise not to upset me," the cop threatened. Suddenly there was a loud explosion from outside. The detective jumped out of his seat and looked at the other cop in the room.

"Watch him," he said and left them alone.

"This feels strangely familiar," Kincaid thought out loud.

The detective went outside and saw part of the parking lot on fire; multiple cars consumed in a ball of flame.

"Shit," he whispered. Then felt someone tap his shoulder.

"What?" He asked turning around. His eyes set on the double barrel of a shot gun and his head was blown into thousands of tiny pieces.

* * *

><p><em>"Hasta la vista baby," the guy Brian and Amanda now knew to be Prichard said in a semi-accurate impersonation of Arnold Schwarzenegger. Kirby and Jill giggled at his impersonation.<em>

_"No, no. It's more like this," Roy said and did a better impersonation followed by Niley making a gun noise._

* * *

><p>Future GF continued his homage or rip off of the first Terminator film (no one in the audience could agree on which it was) by driving one of the functioning police cars at top speed into the entrance of the station. It slammed into the front desk and the alarm blared. Future GF exited the vehicle and shot three at the hood of the car. It began to smoke and Future GF backed away to a safe distance.<p>

"Hey dirt bag!" A cop yelled on the opposite end of the car accompanied by five other cops.

"Bet Arnold never thought of this," Future GF said and blasted the hood a fourth time. It erupted in a huge blast engulfing two of the cops and gravelly injuring the other three.

Future GF continued foward and blasted a cop that attempted to impede his path moving closer to the interrogation room.

"Freeze!" A cop yelled giving away his and two other's position. Future GF dropped a smoke bomb obscuring their vision. Two gun shots followed and his partners fell. When the smoke dispersed blood was flowing from a stab wound in the cops chest and he collapsed to the floor dead.

"On the ground now!" Another foolish officer ordered only he was armed with a rifle. Future GF ducked around the corner dodging the hail of bullets. The cop sprinted around the corner and Future GF stabbed him up through his lower jaw. He let him drop to the floor and shot him five times in the back and once in the head with his hand gun.

The cop guarding Kincaid heard the commotion not too far from their location. He went to check things out when Kincaid bashed his head up against the wall taking him out.

"Sorry," Kincaid apologized. He commandeered his gun and ran out of the interrogation room.

* * *

><p>"You know it's funny," Jackie said to break up the uncomfortable silence. "I always wanted to wind up in the movies. Guess I finally got my wish," she laughed.<p>

"You and me both," Randy said. "Always told my friends I'd star in a movie someday. Or make one. Whichever came first."

"I need a drink," Jackie said and left for the kitchen.

"Wait I'll come with you," Emma said.

"You can relax. This isn't a movie and...on second thought come with me," Jackie changed her mind. Jackie walked passed a window and out of the corner of her eye didn't see her reflection. She ran back and starred at the window; praying she didn't see what she thought she saw.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked.

"I thought I saw…" Jackie said starring harder. Roman saved her the trouble and popped back up into view holding a chair.

"Get back!" Emma screamed pulling Jackie away from the window. Roman swung the chair, smashed through the window, and climbed into the house.

"Get her away from here!" She ordered and tossed Jackie over to Randy.

Roman attacked and kicked Emma in her stomach so hard that she fell back into the basement door and tumbled down the steps. Emma heard someone running down the steps and attempted to crawl away. She felt herself get dragged up and tossed into a closet. The door slammed and Emma felt a hand clamp over her mouth.

"Shhhh," Jessica whispered; more footsteps were heard outside then died out.

"You think he's gone?" Emma asked.

"Let me check. I'll be ri-…" Emma quickly covered Jessica's mouth.

"Please don't finish that sentence," she whispered. Jessica nodded and they left the closet together.

"We seem to have a thing for winding up in the basement together," Emma said.

"I know what you mean," Jessica started, but then a fist struck her in the shoulder striking her to the floor. Roman pciked her up and tossed her into a table. Jessica crashed into it and knocked the table over.

"Jessica!" Emma screamed when she didn't get up. Roman faced her and Emma glared daggers at him.

"You want me ass-face! ? Come and get me!" She yelled at him and darted up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Not again," Susie said hearing the gun shots. She grabbed her keys and unlocked Judy's cell. "Get out of here now," she ordered her sister.<p>

"I'm not leaving you here," Judy said even as Susie lead her toward the door.

"Judy, for once do as your told," Susie pleaded and pushed Judy out of the cell room into the next hallway. She slammed the door shut and locked it.

* * *

><p>Emma reached the top of the steps and slammed the basement door hard hoping to hit Roman. She missed, however, and Roman yanked the door back open. He swiped at her waist, but missed and she reached for a knife on the kitchen table.<p>

Roman rolled his eyes under his mask and pulled out a gun. He fired and the bullet smashed into one of the other windows. He took aim again as Emma ran, but a fist connected with his temple.

"Ow!" Randy yelled shaking his aching fist. Roman fell down, but aimed his gun again at Randy's throat.

"Fuck!" He cursed, but Jackie pulled him inside of the living room eluding the bullet.

"It thought I told you to stay upstairs," he said.

"You're welcome-get down!" Jackie shouted shoving him to the floor and diving as Roman fired again.

Emma plowed right into Roman from behind propelling them both into the couch. Roman hit her in the mouth with his elbow and the back of his head. Emma fell off his back and Roman kicked her in the throat. The knife cluttering out of her hands.

Randy came to her aid and punched Roman this time in his mouth; harder than he ever hit anyone before. Roman spun around and his head bashed into the wall.

"You dick!" He shouted and realized he was speaking in his own voice. Roman reached into his mask and tossed away the damaged voice modifier.

* * *

><p>"Susie, look out!" Judy screamed. Susie turned, however, Judy's warning came too late and a bullet smashed into Susie's stomach.<p>

"No!" She screamed banging her fists against the door. Future GF spotted her looking from the door window and fired with his hand gun. When those bullets failed to pierce the glass he switched to his shot gun and Judy fell back just in time to avoid the hail of bullets that crashed through the door. Judy scrambled to her feet when a second round followed and the door was kicked in.

He pursued her down the hall firing off more rounds from his hand gun. Judy felt each bullet get closer and closer to her flesh and this time she didn't have a vest to protect her. Another bullet grazed her in the side and caused Judy to fall. She hit the floor and rolled on it three times. She got onto her back and futily backed away from him.

* * *

><p>Randy attempted to replicate his punch, but Roman ducked, grabbed his head and gave Randy a taste of his own medicine; he slammed Randy's head against the wall as hard as possible and let Randy fall to the floor.<p>

"Hey!" Jackie shouted and the next thing Roman saw was her foot coming directly at him. She got him just under his throat and Roman crashed back into the wall again; falling to the floor finished this time.

"Nice one," Emma complimented.

"Thanks. Watch a lot of Kung-Fu films," Jackie joked pretending to do a fighting pose. Emma walked over to Roman's body and kicked it twice to make sure he was out.

* * *

><p>Future GF laughed manically and aimed his gun at her heart. Kincaid slid into view and fired his gun. It hit Future GF full on in the chest and he fell to the floor almost in slow motion. Kincaid was so shocked he shot Future GF that he did nothing for 30 seconds, but stare. He approached the body wanting to know who had murdered his best friend. Judy remained on the floor breathless from what had just happened; sounds of arriving police not even catching her attention.<p>

Kincaid put a hand on the mask and Future GF kicked him in the chin. Kincaid fell back and Future GF ripped open part of his costume showing a bullet proof vest.

Judy yelled out and jumped on top of Future GF; kicking away his shot gun. She dragged him up and pulled off his mask. Acting fast, Future GF used the hand gun and shot out the lights concealing his face. He slipped out of Judy's hold and threw one last smoke bomb over both Judy and Kincaid's heads landing in front of the door and more cops. As the bomb exploded Future GF shoved Judy into the cell bars and picked up his shot gun. The smoke started to quickly disperse and Future GF looked up at the ceiling fan that one of the cops must've switched on. He aimed at it and fired sending the rapidly spinning fan careening to the floor. A few heads literally rolled out on the floor and Future GF made a run for it.

"You're not getting away from me!" Judy screeched and went after him.

* * *

><p>We better call the police," Emma said turning to face Jackie. She let out a gasp as something sharp pierced her neck. She looked in shock at sadistic look on Jackie's face; like she was a completly different person.<p>

"Surprise," she whispered as the sedatives in the needle took their effect on Emma. She felt herself go weak and Jackie gently laid her to the floor.

* * *

><p>Judy chased after him into the parking lot and at first saw no trace of him. Screeching tires sliced into the night. Like a deer in the headlights Judy was frozen in the spot. Kincaid shoved her out of the way back into the dirt saving her life.<p>

"He's getting away!" She screamed at him; fighting against his hold on her.

"Calm down!" Kincaid yelled back. "That's what he wants; for you to be angry and unfocused. You'll be easy picking for him."

"He killed my sister!" She seethed.

"And he killed my best friend. I want to stop him too, but we won't be any good in the state we're in now," Kincaid said. Judy calmed down and looked at one of the police cars.

* * *

><p>Jackie heard her cell phone ring. Keeping an eye on Emma she answered it.<p>

"What's your status?" She asked.

"He's on my tail now. We should arrive at the destination in 30 minutes."

"Good work Mickey. You've been a terrific stand in," Jackie thanked hanging up.

"It's been you along," Emma barely said.

Jackie smiled. "You wouldn't believe how easy it was for me to blend in with you guys. You can call me Jade. Future director, Future Ghostface, and," she leaned closer so Roman wouldn't hear in the off chance he was still concious, "Sidney's future niece."

"But Sidney never had a brother," Emma made out and Jade pointed over Emma's head.

"Him?" She asked and Jade nodded.

"If Randy hadn't damaged his voice modifier I might've killed my own father," she whispered again.

"You have to be pretty messed up if you would want to kill part of your own family," Emma said and Jade punched her in the nose.

"Kill. I never wanted to kill Aunt Sid. Quite the contrary I idolize her regardless of how dad viewed her. But in this movie there aren't any free passes. Sure I said some pretty hurtful things to her after the attack at the school, but I had to stay in character don't you think? Though admitedly the bomb wasn't meant for her at the Hospital. It was supposed to be used on Karen," She explained as Roman began regaining consciousness.

Roman was on his knees when Jade kicked him in his chest. Roman fell flat to the floor and Jade kicked him on to his back. She placed her foot on his throat to keep him pinned down.

"You just had to go off script," She said with her voice modifier. "I had this under control until you nearly messed it all up."

"Jackie? You're part of this too?" He asked.

"I'm not Jackie though I'm sure she'd be touched that you still remember her. She and I bear such a resemblance it must be scary," she said stepping off him. "If I wanted to keep the suspicion off me I couldn't have you guys pulling any punches with me. You were suposed to listen to my stand in, but I guess this is what happens when there are so many writers for one project." she said. "Go start up the car and call Cotton while you're at it. Tell him that he and Ryan can have the left overs. I'll be with you momentarily." Roman was still dumbfounded.

"Do. As I say. ROMAN," Jade ordered and Roman obeyed this time.

"I'd ask what happened to the real Jackie, but that's obvious," Emma said.

"Believe it or not she's very much alive," Jade said as Emma felt her eyelids grow heavy. "She is my mother after all," and Emma was out.

Jackie picked her up and hoisted her over her shoulder. She carried her to the front door when Tatum suddenly dashed at her from nowhere. Emma fell out of her grip while Tatum tried to keep Jade down on the floor. Jade played dirty and punched Tatum in the shoulder where she had been shot.

"Ahh! You bitch!" Tatum screamed and Jade did it a second time making her scream louder. Jade kicked Tatum off of her and collected Emma from the floor. Writhing in pain, Tatum was unable to pursue her. Her gaze settled on something Jade had dropped; it was her phone.

* * *

><p>Susie's hand gripped the bars of one of the cells and used it to pull herself up. Through the agonizing pain of being shot she heard two cars speed away from the station and she was willing to bet money that Judy was in one of them. She staggered through the station passing grieving officers until she reached the police radio and switched it on; praying that Judy was in a cop car.<p>

"Judy…Judy. If you can hear me…answer me please," she breathed out.

"I'm so glad you're alive," a tearful Judy sighed on her end.

"Judy, where are you?" Susie asked keeping pressure over her stomach.

"I'm with Kincaid," she stated in a tone different from the one Susie knew.

"Kincaid I'm begging you. Bring Judy back. Neither of you don't know what you're getting yourselves into."

* * *

><p><em>The audience was silent. Even the Woodsboro High gang seemed invested in what was going on…with the exception of Robbie and Charlie. The scene changed back over to Kincaid, who had the most bad ass look on his face.<em>

* * *

><p>"You're right officer. I don't know what I'm getting myself into," he said looking over at Judy, who was loading a gun. "But I know that it ends tonight."<p>

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: I can't believe it. I'm almost finished with this story. Once again thanks to everyone, who's reviewed this story including 'Billy Bob D' and 'Can't Get Any Better', who encouraged me to go forward with this story when it was little more than a trailer. I know I have a lot of explaining to do, but fear not. Everything will make sense by the end; I hope. Now that Future GF's identity is out, I'd like to know who you guys thought he is; or she is in this case. **

**To specify, Mickey hasn't been standing in for Jade this entire time. It was her up until chapter 8. I'll explain how Mickey knew what to say to Gale in that chapter in the next chapter as well. Speaking of Gale, for those of you that have missed her, rest assured that she will appear in the next chapter.**

**The scene where Future GF goes on a rampage through the police station was (in addition to me including as many time travel movie references in this story as I can) more or less a nod to Scream 4 in which Officers Hoss and Perkins discuss how cops never live through horror films. Come to think of it a lot of the deaths in this story have been cops. Maybe Hoss and Perkins are in the audience as well. Haha.**

**See you all in grand finale titled "What's your Favorite Scary Movie: Part 1"! C ya!**


	13. What's Your Favorite Scary Movie Part 1

**A/N: Ok before we get down to the beginning of 'What's your favorite scary movie part 1' here's a couple of things I want to clarify. In addition to Emma Stone playing Emma Red and Patricia Mara playing Jessica James, Jade Bridger is played by Genevieve Cortese. FYI, Jade does some explaining in this chapter and it's kind of long. Just to warn you. The chapter is long too. It's over 5,000 words.**

Gale awoke to a numbing feeling all over her body. She opened her eyes expecting a blinding light to fill them up. Instead all she saw was a very dark room. Gale had no idea where she was, but she figured she wasn't in Woodsboro anymore. Gale sat up and slid off the desk she was laid on top of. She winced from the pain she felt in her left hand and from the cuts all over her face. Gale was not sure what confused her more. The fact that Ghostface bandaged up most of her injuries or the fact that he let her survive at all given how Ghostface seemed to despise her.

"Is…is anyone out there?" She asked into the dark silence. Of course her only response was the quiet.

Gale flicked on a lamp on the desk and screamed at the sight of Ghostface right beside her. She grabbed the lamp ready to defend herself, but it wasn't the real Ghostface; just the costume hanging on a coat rack.

"Take it easy Gale," She breathed; hand over her racing heart. It felt like it was ready to burst out of her chest.

Gale swallowed and ran over to the office door. Her hand touched the door knob and the cell phone on the office desk rang.

"Should I or shouldn't I?" She asked; the phone wouldn't cease its ringing. Gale walked over and answered it.

"Hello."

"Hello Gale Weathers," Jade said using her voice modifier.

"What in the name of Hell do you want with me?" Gale asked tired of these games.

"I believe you've noticed the T.V. I've left for you Gale."

"Yeah. Why?" She asked.

"Turn it on," Jade ordered. "And I advise against you making a run for it or calling for help if you know what's good for you. You'll find that this building has been evacuated of its staff and the security team has been detained."

Gale snatched up the remote and switched on the T.V. The screen broadcasted two separate images on each side.

_"Hello! Is anybody there! ?" Casey screamed._

_"What do you guys want! ?" _Sidney shouted on the other screen; more out of anger than fear.

Sidney was tied down to a table and Casey was strapped into a chair. Part of the bottom of their shirts was torn. Written on Sidney's stomach in blood were the words:

**The Final**

In contrast written on Casey's stomach were the words:

**The First**

"So Gale. I hope you're ready to play a little game," Jade said.

"Game?"

"That's right. It's called, which of these two girls will survive! ?"

"You're making me chose which of them to save! ?" Gale yelled into the phone.

"Not really. You have to save them both. However, I know for a fact Gale that you never try to help someone unless it's in your best interests. Remember the Cotton Weary trial?"

"Of course I do. Who doesn't?" Gale asked.

"Everybody remembers thanks to you. Tell me something Gale. Why did you attempt to help Cotton?"

"Because I thought he was innocent," Gale answered.

"No Gale. I don't think you did. I think you saw this as your big break. The world loves itself a good trial and you knew you could capitalize on it. So you tried to save him from a life in prison or worse the death penalty. And yet even though you failed, you still got your fame. You wrote a damn book about the thing and became a nationwide best seller! You didn't care about Cotton's life at all. Only one thing matters to you and that's the fame. That's why I don't believe you can save both Sidney and Casey. Because there's nothing in it for you."

"You're wrong," Gale said. "I can and will save the both of them. I give you my word," she promised.

"Then I'd hurry if I were you Gale. You have one hour to rescue them both. Before you leave you have to put on the Ghostface costume left for you."

"Why?"

"Hahaha. You wouldn't believe me if I told you Gale. Let's just say that you aren't very different from me or the ones that came before us; with the exception of succeeding where they failed. Now put on the costume!" Jade commanded.

"Fine," Gale agreed more confused than ever.

She sighed and put the cell phone in her pocket; while also putting on the costume. It was a perfect fit.

* * *

><p>"Let the game begi… wrong franchise," Jade sadistically laughed in Emma's face. She, Roman, and Emma were all housed in a room with multiple T.V. monitors to observe their hostages.<p>

"Mickey phoned in," Roman said unable to look at Jade due to her resemblance to Jackie. "Per your request he's leading Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boy around in circles. When you give him the word he'll lead them inside."

"Thanks for the update, Roman," Jade said not looking at him. "Go check on our 'guests' if you will."

"What for?" Roman asked.

"Don't question an order unless you want to end up like Billy did when I first came to Woodsboro." Jade threatened him. She saw Roman tightening his fists, but she knew he wouldn't do anything.

"As you wish," he said. He left the room slamming the door shut.

"Even a hot head back in this day and age," Jade sighed playing a little with her knife. "Like the knife?" She asked Emma holding it in between two fingers. "Made it myself; based the design off one of my favorite television shows," she said spinning it then took a seat beside Emma.

"Since we're alone, you're helpless, and the one group of individuals that can save you will any minute now be eliminated by my two enforcers, I guess now is as good a time as any to give the traditional bad guy speech."

"Go on. I'm not stopping you," Emma said. Jade observed a small amount of movement from Emma's fingers. She pressed her cold blade into her neck and shook her finger teasingly.

"Our story begins before Billy Loomis or Stu Macher. Maureen Prescott, my Grandmother, came to Hollywood when she was our age. One bizarre rape later Roman Bridger, my father, was born. Grandma shut him out of her life forever claiming Sidney as her only child. To get revenge, he watched her and made a little home movie of her affairs including one with Billy Loomis' father. Billy didn't like it that much and Roman used his anger to wipe out Maureen. Of course nobody knew that Roman was the true mastermind behind those events."

"You're starting to bore me," Emma insulted her. Jade rolled her eyes and continued onward.

"Ok I'll cut to the chase. My parents met the summer before the first Woodsboro Massacre. Mom came to Hollywood and on a tour of one of the studios she was randomly selected from the crowd to be in one of dad's music videos. After a week sparks soon flied between them, but things were cut short due to my mother's last year in high school; they stayed in touch, however. It wasn't till after Sidney's death that my mother went looking for dad and they restarted their relationship. Before mom found out she had gotten pregnant with me, dear old asked her to marry him and she said yes," Jade said; tone turning dark.

Emma heard her sniff and thought she might cry. Jade suppressed the momentary sadness and returned to her cold personality.

"It all changed due to the Hollywood Massacres. It was a month after I was born. Mom was out at her bachelorette party and I was left with dad. She left to use the bathroom and did not come back. Dad raised me on his own after that and for the next 15 years I had to watch and wonder why my father always fell into a near self-destructive mood on the anniversary of the murders. Then one day he broke down and confessed to me; how he organized Maureen's murder, our relations to Sidney Prescott, how he was going to kill her himself before Gale beat him to it, everything. I guess he blamed himself for mom's death because if he hadn't created Ghostface in the first place, she'd still be alive. Call me crazy, but part of me couldn't help, but admire him for his creation."

Emma resisted the urge to call her crazy and allowed her to continue. She could feel more movement in her body as time passed, but it still wasn't enough.

"Being Sidney's niece was just a bonus. Like I told you, I idolized her. Even before I knew we were related I saw her as my role model. When I was old enough to understand the town's history I did some research to satisfy my mind's curiousity. Sidney's story was legend; a heroine like something out of the movies. You don't see people as strong as her these days do you?"

"I wanted to get close to Sidney so after disrupting my mother's transfer to Woodsboro High I assumed her identity and in the process got to know Karen too. Wasn't hard given how few friends she had. Before I started impersonating mommy dearest I visited a website for registered psychotics. Don't ask me how I found it. I contacted Mickey who was involved in the second string of Woodsboro Murders and had him work as my stand in while I blended in with you guys. I had to give him a script every now and then so he'd know what to say such as when he was sent after Gale."

"Two things happened in the years following the Hollywood Murders. 1) My father died. Probably from all that drinking he did in his life. And 2) the name Ghostface became the laughing stock of both Hollywood and Woodsboro. And who was to blame for this? Bobby Jones of course; he was a weaker version of Stu Macher. He wasn't even the killer; just an accomplice, but he jumped at the chance to take credit for it. Guess he saw the whole thing as a claim to fame much like Mickey did. He had a good lawyer, but he still wound up in prison. He only murdered one person, however, and that was my mom. The true killer was Ryan Hunt."

* * *

><p><em>"I was wondering if they'd ever explain who the unnamed accomplice of Stab 4 was," Brian said. <em>

_Amanda ignored him having given up on trying to shut him up. Out of the entire group the one who seemed most invested was Jill. She had heard rumors about how Ghostface was tied to her family in more ways than Aunt Maureen being the first victim, but no one ever confirmed anything for sure. She knew for a fact that the Stab films weren't known for their historical accuracy, but this development interested her._

* * *

><p>Gale kicked open a door and searched the room. No trace of either Sidney or Casey. She removed her mask and wiped away the multiple beads of sweat. This place was huge! It was like looking for a needle in a haystack. She'd searched two floors already and came up short. Gale, however, was determined to rescue both girls no matter what the cost. She wasn't sure why, however. Perhaps it was because Jade's words hit a little close to home and Gale wanted to prove her wrong. Gale let her eyes settle on one of the clocks. It's been 15 minutes since she first started this challenge. Only 45 minutes left to go.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ryan was killed by Creepy Karen through a freak chance of luck. His body obliterated in a fiery explosion. No one knew it was him. Bobby was a terrible Ghostface. Because of Bobby's ineptness people no longer viewed Ghostface as a threatening entity anymore. Everytime he even attempted to kill somebody that victim would escape leaving him behind to get his ass rescued by Ryan. Bobby was a disgrace to the Ghostface name, as was Karen for being nothing even like Sidney. I know all this because I did my homework when I prepared to take up the name Ghostface myself. I had to return my father's creation to its former glory! I spent three years studying my predecessor's mistakes. Finding a way to meet Bobby face to face in prison so I could learn who his unnamed accomplice was and find out what they did wrong; not an easy feat. Getting in proper physical condition. It was like I was preparing to take the role in a big budget movie."<p>

"Why me and Jessica? Why us as your first victims?" Emma asked Jade.

"Jessica was set to be my first victim. You would live for a while and then I'd come back for you in the end. It was meant to be a change of pace since in every massacre the first person or pair of individuals attacked always dies. I chose you because you were the closest thing to Sidney Woodsboro now had. Your mother was dead and your old man was obsessed with figuring out who did it. Straight out the movies like Sidney's life was like. When you teleported us through time that changed everything and for the better."

"I could now not only create the greatest unsolved mystery that Woodsboro has ever known, but I also get to restore my family. At dad's request we wound up freeing Cotton Weary. We agree to make him the big hero of the Woodsboro murders, prove his innocence, and in return he becomes our enforcer. Of course we were going to kill him. I didn't want anyone else resurrecting the name Ghostface when this was over, which naturally meant killing every person connected to that name save for Roman since I kind of need him to survive. When the police would discover the dead bodies, there would be evidence of two more murderers, but they would never know who. Dad and I would disappear. Hope this answers all your questions. Now if you'll excuse me I have some business to attend to," Jade said picking up her costume.

"Enjoy the show," she said pointing to the monitors. Emma siletnly cursed. The sedatives were taking their sweet time to fully wear off so all she could do now was watch.

* * *

><p>Gale reached the sixth floor having skipped the fourth and fifth. She had a feeling like this was the right floor and on cue the cell phone rang.<p>

"Well Gale I'm impressed," Jade said. "Thought you'd waste time with the two previous floors, but here you are with 33 minutes to spare. So to continue our game here's a question for you. Get it right and you go ahead to free one of the girls."

"What's to stop me from breaking down that door right this second?" Gale asked.

"One of my men is on the other side of the door. All I have to do is issue a command and the girl is toast," Jade threatened.

"Go on then. I'm listening," Gale said.

"What was one of the biggest flaws in Sidney Prescott's testimony against Cotton Weary?"

"Are you kidding me? That could be anything," she complained.

"Come on Gale. Think. You are a reporter after all. It's your job to gather every last fact and bit of evidence you can get your grubby hands on."

Gale searched the vast traces of her memory for the answer.

"Tick tock Gale. Tick tock," Jade said.

And suddenly she remembered the answer. "Sidney Prescott claimed to see Cotton Weary leave her house. However, all she saw was somebody wearing his coat. It easily could have been anybody."

"Very good Gale and now for the second question," Jade said.

"Hold on. What second question?" Gale asked getting impatient.

"Get away from me!" Sidney yelled on the other side of the door. Gale almost broke down the door.

"You didn't think it was going to be that easy did you?" Jade questioned.

"You know for a second there, yeah I kind of did," Gale answered.

"Thank you Uma Thurman," Jade mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Gale asked.

"Oh right, that movie hasn't come out yet," Jade realized. "Back to the question. You never care what lives you stamp under your feet do you Gale? All the fame you've made off of other people's misery; other people's deaths," Jade whispered remembering how she visited Sidney's grave the day before she went back in time.

"My question for you is simple. If you had a chance to go back in time would you do things differently? Would you put other people ahead of your own desires?"

Gale thought long and hard about the question, but she already knew the answer. She sighed feeling slightly ashamed of herself. "No."

"That's what I thought," Jade said and Gale heard the floor creak behind her. Gale spun on her heels. Stopping the knife from piercing her face.

"What the Hell! ?" Gale shouted at Jade.

"I said getting the question right would save the girl; never said anything about you waltzing off to rescue the other!" Jade shouted shoving Gale up against a wall. She grabbed part of her costume and threw her into the door. Jade raised her knife and stabbed forward. Gale dodged and Jade swung the door open. The door smashed against part of her face putting Gale into a daze. She heard the door slam again and braced herself against the wall to keep up.

"Sidney," she whispered opening the door to follow.

The table Sidney was previously strapped on was vacant; a trail of blood leading over to the next door. Gale moved towards the door, which swung open bashing against her forehead again. Gale tumbled into the table and Jade charged into her stomach. They impact sent them and the table crashing to the floor and the knife from Jade's grip.

Jade tried to grab it, but Gale held her hand back. Jade broke away from Gale and made a dash for the knife. Gale got up and made a dive knocking both women back to the floor. Gale pinned Jade beneath her and punched her in the mouth. Gale scurried off her and picked up the knife. She heard Jade rushing at her again and spun out of the way. Jade's face connected with the window and Gale seized the back of her head and rammed it against the glass breaking part of it. Jade elbowed Gale twice in her heart partially knocking the wind out of her. She threw out a third blow, but Gale hit her in the elbow. Jade groaned out and fell back against the window. Gale swung the knife and Jade barely dodged. The knife cutting into part of her mask and into her cheek. She groaned out in anger and decked Gale in her right eye.

"Bitch!" She cursed putting a hand over her eye.

Gale eluded Jade's next blow and spun her around so that they were starring face to face. Gale shoved her backward and this time the impact broke apart the entire window. Jade looked backwards at the six story drop behind her and back to Gale. She fought as hard as she could to prevent Gale from shoving her out to her death, but it was no good. She was getting closer to the edge when Gale stopped. She took a handful of Jade's costume and flung her back to the floor.

"No," she seethed unmasking herself. "I'm not like you."

"Gale?"

"Why do you sound surprised? You're the one who made me dress like this," Gale asked discarding the rest of the costume.

"What are you talking about," and the mask was removed to reveal not Jade, as the audience probably thought, but instead…Sidney.

"Why are you dressed like that?" They asked one another at the same time. "Why am I dressed like this? I asked you first. Stop doing that!" They yelled at the same time again as Sidney discarded the Ghostface costume.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," Gale said.

"One of the Ghostfaces forced me into this costume and then vacated the room. A minute later a second pulled me into the next room," Sidney explained. "He or she said 'make me proud'."

"There was blood though," Gale said.

"Fake. Ghostface left me behind and when I heard footsteps outside the door I assumed it was another Ghostface and panicked; so I fought. Now it's your turn."

"I woke up in this building not to long. The Ghost weirdo ordered me to put on that costume and to find both you and some other girl locked up in this place. She said I only had an hour to find both of you or you'd both die," Gale finished explaining as the cell phone left for her started ringing. Gale answered it on speaker.

"And it looks like you aren't going to rescue her in time, Gale," Jade said on the other end.

"What makes you say that you psycho! ?" Sidney yelled.

"Well for one matter, poor little Casey isn't even in the building you two are presently located," Jade explained.

"Well where the fuck is she?" Gale asked coming close to crushing the phone in her grip.

"She's locked in one of the sound stages outside. You'll never reach her in time, however," and Jade cut off the connection.

"How much time to we have?" Sidney asked Gale.

Gale observed the clock. "25 minutes," she sighed. "We'll never figure out which one she's trapped in in time."

"Yes we will. Let's get moving," Sidney said. "Oh and if we live through this can you promise me that you won't make this into a book?"

"Well…no," Gale answered truthfully.

"Figured as much," Sidney said and the two women raced out the door. "By the way; sorry about your eye," Sidney said.

"Sorry about almost pushing you out the sixth floor window," Gale apologized.

* * *

><p>"Tatum? Tate?" Randy said shaking her. Tatum's hand grabbed Randy by the throat and started to choke him.<p>

"Tatum. Open your eyes…it's me," he choked out.

"Randy? Oh God, I'm sorry," she apologized letting him go. "I thought I was still being attacked," she said.

_I don't remember passing out_, she wondered rubbing her arm; Jessica aiding her up.

"Well to make matters worse, Emma and Jackie are gone and we have no idea where they've been taken," Jessica sighed.

"Jackie isn't who we think she is," Tatum revealed.

"What do you mean?"

"After you guys were all knocked out I saw her sedate Emma. Heard her say that her real name is Jade and she's been behind everything," Tatum said. Jessica punched the wall behind her.

"What are we supposed to do now? We have no way of tracking those guys down now," she fumed.

"Maybe we can," Tatum said. "Jade dropped this when I attacked her," she said holding up her cell phone. "We can try and use it to trick one of the Ghostfaces into telling us where they're keeping our friends."

"Will Ghostface's voice modifier work anymore?" Jessica asked.

"Let's see," Randy said holding it up to his mouth. "Umm…Hello Jessica," he said, but it was his normal voice. "No dice. Things busted," he said tossing it aside.

"There goes that plan," Tatum said. Light suddenly filled up the windows and Tatum made a slashing motion against her throat to silence everyone. They quietly made their way into the kitchen. The door swung open with such force that it broke part of the glass frame. Ryan stepped inside; looking as sadistic as ever.

"Ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha," he whispered moving to explore the house.

"Is that a machete?" Randy whispered and Jessica elbowed him in the stomach.

Ryan's head whipped to the right in their direction and sprinted into the kitchen. Jessica grabbed a gallon of water and swung it at Ryan's face. He ducked and swiped at her stomach slicing into it and a small part of her flesh. As she fell to the floor in agony Randy raced to the rescue tackling Ryan and propelling them down to the floor. Tatum kicked the machete out of Ryan's grip and Randy restrained him from behind. Jessica picked up the machete and held it up to his neck; he stopped fighting against Randy's hold immediately.

"Looks like the shoe is on the other foot now," Tatum said gripping Jade's phone. "Now we're going to call one of your partners in crime and when we do we want you to ask them where they're keeping our friends. Understand or do you want to wind up like Mrs. Voorhees at the end of Friday the 13th?" Ryan nodded his head while Jessica handed Tatum the machete and dialed the last number Jade's phone called; putting it on speaker.

"Yes," Mickey answered with his modifier.

"It's me," Ryan said. "I came here to wipe out the stragglers like Roman told me. When I got here they we're gone. Must've regained consciousness quicker than we guessed. Roman left his phone behind," Ryan said not knowing the full extent of what happened in the house. "I kind of forgot. Just where are the hostages being kept? Was never debriefed on that."

"We're keeping them at Sunrise Studios. I could've sworn I told you that," Mickey said.

"That's the thing. You did. Whatever the final plan is do it now!" He shouted and broke out of Randy's hold. His foot connected with Tatum's hand. The machete flew high into the air and the group scattered to avoid being hit by it. They rushed out of the house and into Dewey's car.

"I know the way. I'll drive," Jessica said hotwiring the car again.

"Look out!" Randy alerted Tatum pulling her away from the door. Ryan's machete went right between her legs and directly through a good portion of the car seat. Tatum launched out her foot connecting with his chin toppling him out onto the driveway. Randy slammed the door and they floored it out of there.

"Do you think we can make it?" Tatum asked feeling the adrenaline high she was on die out.

"I don't know. Sunrise Studios is at least an hour away. Maybe further," Jessica said picturing Emma alone fighting off a bunch of psychos. "If there aren't any more surprises we should be able to make it," she said.

The shot slowly shifted to the left to the very back of the car behind Randy and Tatum. Hidden in the back(rather uncomfortably) for the moment was Cotton Weary.

* * *

><p>The scene cut back to Mickey's hand enclosed around something. "Show time," he said with obvious excitement and pressed the button on the detonator.<p>

One of the soundstages at Sunrise Studios blew up in a fiery explosion so great and bright that Kincaid almost lost control of the car.

"Tell me I imagined one of those buildings going up in flames?" Kincaid asked Judy still tailing Mickey.

"I wish I could. Why would Ghostface do that of all things?" She asked.

"That's why," Kincaid said spotting several security guards sprinting to the flaming structure. "It's a distraction." Kincaid followed Mickey into a back entrance to the Studio, who brought his car to a screeching halt and jumped out.

He ran to one of the sound stages while security was still occupied and disappeared inside. Kincaid and Judy sprinted out of their vehicle and broke inside the sound stage as well. The entire place was dark. Not a trace of anyone anywhere; just dead silence.

"Stay close to me alright," Kincaid said to Judy. She gave him a small nod.

They took little more than a few steps inside the studio when a trap door opened right under Judy's feet. She fell screaming into the dark and the door shut before Kincaid could try to save her.

"Judy! ?" He called out to her. Suddenly out of nowhere the Halloween theme started to play and the lights flicked on inside the studio. Kincaid's mouth hung agape. Not only was the sound stage he was in massive, but he was also on the outskirts of the neighborhood in the very first Halloween movie.

"Terrific," Kincaid mumbled.

* * *

><p>"Kincaid!" Judy shouted, but received no reply. "Damn it." Like for Kincaid, a light switched on faintly illuminating the already ominous setting. It was like something out of…<p>

"Nightmare on Elm Street," Judy said to herself.

The scene of course came complete with the Nightmare theme. Judy un-holstered her gun and half-jogged down the corridor. She slid to a stop at a horrible scratching noise. She closed her eyes and tried to put the sound out of her head. The sound stopped and Judy continued forward. A big blast of steam hit Judy full in the face and obscured her vision. Judy screamed and covered her eyes while stumbling to the floor. She slowly removed her hands and the next thing she saw were four claws slashing straight at her.

**To Be Continued… **

**A/N: Let the movie mayhem begin. With the bad guys literally pulling the strings within the giant soundstage, who will survive? Keep on reading to find out. Ok I'm pretty sure that the soundstage being comprised of two different horror movies is implausible, but that idea had circled around in my mind since the beginning of the story. And hey, the characters always wanted to get into to the movies. Well they're about to get their wish.**

**I don't know what the exact time it would take for someone to drive from Woodsboro all the way to Sunrise Studios, but again it's just a movie. If you're wondering where the Hell these guys keep getting explosives, Roman's been pilfering them from the studio since being recruited.**

**Sidney and Gale were fighting one another in the exact same place they fought and died in during Stab 3.**


	14. What's Your Favorite Scary Movie Part 2

**A/N: 'What's your favorite Scary Movie' was supposed to be two parts, but as the length of part 2 has reached almost 4,000 words and will continue to get longer I decided to divide it up so that you wouldn't have to wait forever for an update. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Pain shot up through Judy's left arm; blood seeping from the cuts in it. Had the cups been any deeper she would've died. Her gun tossed away into the distance. She crawled away from Ghostface, who had on Freddy's claw glove. He reached into his costume and pulled out a remote. He pressed a button on it and the music from when Nancy was first chased by Freddy played throughout the boiler room.

"Are you serious?" Judy asked. Ghostface laughed evilly and pulled off his mask revealing Mickey's face. He pulled out a brown fedora and placed it on his head.

"If you have a red and green sweater underneath that costume I swear," Judy said, but Mickey lashed out at her with his foot.

It crashed against her left cheek and sent her face banging against one of the pipes. Mickey laughed yet again as Judy got up and made a run for it. Mickey pursued her at a light jog for the enjoyment of it. Judy had no place to run or hide from him. Judy rounded around a corner and reached a dead end.

"Really! ?" She screamed. Mickey casually walked into her sight.

"Hahaha. Come to Mickey," he taunted scratching his claws against the pipes again.

"Fuck you!" Judy cursed.

She sprinted at Mickey and dodged his claw strike, which still left four marks in the back of her shirt. She punched him in the bottom of his mouth and Mickey's head bashed against one of the pipes. He got burned and yet he recovered and swiped at her again. Judy's right arm took part of the swipe knocking her into another pipe. She screamed from the heat burning into her skin and yanked her arm away. Mickey leapt forward making a weird karate yell, kicking Judy in the face. Judy grabbed her throbbing face and backed away into a wall.

She enclosed her hand around one of the burning pipes and bit down on her lip to contain her screams as she got back to her feet. Mickey raised his eyebrows looking impressed. That look quickly died out and switched back to his 'Freddy' glare. Judy blocked his claws and kneed him in the guts. Mickey slammed an elbow over her knee and then shoved her face towards the pipes. Judy's hands grabbed the pipes and forced her head away from being singed and burned too. Her hands were practically on fire (or at least felt like they were), however, she refused to give up. Mickey sliced through the air and took out some of the flesh in Judy's back.

"You can do better than these flesh wounds," She mocked and elbowed him in the eye and forehead and made a hasty retreat.

* * *

><p>Emma watched Judy running for her life down in the basement maze. She changed her gaze to a different monitor and became enraged by what she saw displayed on it. Her mother was tied to a chair looking in worse shape than when she saw her get kidnapped. She appeared to be conscious, but too weak to do anything other than sit. Jade, dressed as Ghostface, showed up on screen circling around her with a blade. Jade looked straight at the monitor and waved. Emma's fists clenched.<p>

"Not her," she gasped grabbing hold of a table. The adrenaline was pumping fiercely through her body. "Not her!" She screamed. Emma was fully standing up; weighed down by the sedatives by only a small margin. Emma wobbled over to the exit of the security room. She had to save her mother.

* * *

><p>Monica feebly lifted her head to look at her captor. Jade seized her by her cheeks and made Monica look at her.<p>

"What do you want from me?" Monica sneered at Jade.

"I've lost rack of how many times someone has asked me that. Let's just say I took you for the fun of it and for the pleasure of seeing the one that cares for you squirm," Jade answered letting her go. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a cop to torment."

* * *

><p>Kincaid had no clue how long he'd been inside this soundstage. What he did know was that he was lost and nowhere close to finding Ghostface. He She could literally be anywhere.

"Wondering where I am Kincaid?" Ghostface (Jade) asked over the speakers inside the soundstage.

"Show yourself you coward!" He commanded. Kincaid spun in all directions looking for a sign of Ghostface.

"Now where's the excitement in that?" Jade chuckled. "How frustrating is it Kincaid to know that you have me right where you want me, but you have no idea where to look? And yet the answer is painfully obvious."

"What are you talking about! ?" Kincaid shouted again.

"Times running out Kincaid. There are people in here counting on you to save their lives. That's why you wanted to become a cop isn't it?"

"Pretty much," Kincaid answered.

"Well then consider this a trial run to see if you're up to the task. I'd hurry if I were you."

"You can't make this easy can you," Kincaid said to himself. "Ok think. It's someplace obvious, but… of course! Laurie Strode's house!" He exclaimed with a snap of his fingers then looked back at the many houses in the neighborhood. "Now I just have to remember where the Hell it is."

* * *

><p>"How much further?" Tatum asked Jessica.<p>

"Thanks to Randy's short cut we should be there in no time at all," Jessica replied.

"How did you know about this shorter route in the first place?" Tatum asked Randy.

"I've gone to Sunrise Studios more times than I would care to admit. It pays to know a way around the traffic of other people who someday want to make it into the movies," he answered.

"Let's just hope there aren't any surprises," Jessica said.

"Surprise!" Cotton announced springing up from his hiding spot.

"Shit!" Randy cursed.

He pushed Tatum down into her seat dodging Cotton's knife. It penetrated part of the back of Jessica's seat and grazed the part of her shoulder. Jessica screeched out and lost control of the car. Cotton was thrown to the left side of the car and Randy grabbed his neck and arm to keep him pinned down. Cotton's over powered Randy and broke himself free. He whipped out a gun from his costume and fired at Randy's face. Randy ducked down evading the bullet at the last second.

"Jessica! Stop the car!" Randy yelled to her as Tatum kicked out at Cotton's hand making him miss-fire and shoot part of the windshield. He fired again this time smashing the rearview mirror. He fired once more time and the bullet sank through Jessica's palm. Her screams of anguish were barely heard as she lost total control of the car. The wheel jerked to the left and in a panic she slammed her foot on the brakes. The car flipped over three consecutive times; glass flew everywhere. Hands flew up to shield peoples' faces. Blood splattered across sections of the car.

The car flipped over one last time and came to a halt. Movement could be seen from the back area of the car after five minutes. Cotton climbed out through where the window used to be and onto the street. He pulled off his mask and spit out some blood. Headlights filled the darkness and a car slid into the scene of the wreck. The passenger door opened and Cotton climbed inside.

"Nice work," Ryan said as Cotton fastened his seat belt. "Real nice work," he added seeing just how bad the wreck was.

"You could've killed one or two of them earlier. I almost died," Cotton criticized him.

"They got an unexpected drop on me. Won't happen again; for real. Now let's get moving to Sunrise Studios before the others have all the fun," Ryan finished and put the pedal to the metal; leaving the trio of teens behind.

* * *

><p>Roman paced around Casey, who was still tied to a chair; unable to get Jade out of this mind. She said she wasn't Jackie or a relation of hers', but they looked and acted so damn alike! It was boggling his mind and he desperately wanted answers.<p>

"Is there something bothering you? People normally pace when there is," Casey said to break the silence and to keep his sight from her hands trying to free themselves from the ropes. Her fear had long since subsided.

"It's none of your fucking business!" He spat at her and checked his watch. Only a little time left to go before he could kill her. Casey started to laugh.

"What's so damn funny?" He said getting in her face; knife pressed against her forehead.

"I really don't know," she said; laughter failing to cease. "Seriously, I don't. I should be terrified, but I think I screamed all the fear out of my system."

"You little bitch!" He screamed and swung his knife at part of her shoulder.

Casey leaned back in the chair causing it to fall over and in the process her foot came into contact with Roman's wrist. The knife flew into the air and Roman stood underneath to grab it. Casey kicked his feet out from under him and he tripped to the floor; knife landing an inch next to his feet. Casey acted fast and used her feet to pry the knife out of the floor. She carefully pulled it out and used her feet to pull it closer to her. At the same time her left hand managed to slip out of the ropes. She grabbed the knife and hastily cut away at her bindings.

"Oh no you don't!" Roman shouted reaching for the knife.

Casey broke free and kicked him in the forehead. Casey booked it for the kitchen and Roman gave chase. He crashed into her back sending them into the stove. He smashed her face into the kitchen stove twice. Casey stamped on his foot hard before he could do it again. Roman grabbed his foot and stumbled back. Casey swung the knife missing his neck by inches and he lost his footing. Casey picked up a chair and swung it at him full force; well as much as she could muster anyway. The chair hit its mark and smashed to pieces due to it being easily breakable and Roman crashed head first into the kitchen pantry. Casey kicked Roman while he was down and ran out of the house.

"My head," Roman mumbled rubbing his temples when a strange sound from the pantry caught his attention. He opened it and his mouth hung open at what he saw. It was a bomb with little more than 15 seconds left on the clock!

"Fuck," Roman deadpanned. The bomb exploded obliterating the entire house and everything inside. The blast blew Casey off her feet and across the fake street to the next house over.

* * *

><p>"A bomb," Jade said observing the fire from two houses away. "Who could've…Mickey," Jade realized and then crumpled to the floor; something was wrong. She felt weak; dizzy. She held her hands up to her face and saw them becoming transparent; like they were fading from existence.<p>

"No! It's not possible!" She screamed. "I won't disappear! Do you hear me you fucking universal balance! ? Fucking paradoxes! This isn't 'Back to the Future'! I WON'T DISAPPEAR!"

**A/N: Next chapter will be the action packed conclusion of 'What's Your Favorite Scary Movie'. See you all there!**


	15. What's Your Favorite Scary Movie Part 3

**A/N: And now for the conclusion of 'What's Your Favorite Scary Movie'. After the theatre section is finished there will be chapters that deal with the DVD release; primarily deleted scenes.**

**This chapter is over 6,000 words so if you have something important to do then log out of this page and come back later.**

"No! It's not possible!" She screamed. "I won't disappear! Do you hear me you fucking universal balance! Fucking paradoxes! This isn't 'Back to the Future'! I won't disappear!" She screamed again this time alerting Kincaid to her presence. He raced over to Jade's screams, but stopped running when he found what he came for; Laurie's home. Ignoring Jade despite his better judgement, Kincaid instead entered the creepy as Hell house. A low light was being emitted from the staircase and Kincaid was drawn to it like a moth to a flame.

"Hello!" He yelled out.

"Kincaid!" Kincaid recognized Judy's voice and jumped down the last set of steps. Judy ran down to Kincaid; blood covering parts of her face.

"Get down!" He ordered. Judy ducked and Kincaid fired a single shot. The bullet smashed into Mickey's shoulder breaking off his pursuit. Mickey rolled to the left and out of sight just as Kincaid fired again.

"This keeps getting weirder and weirder," he said. "You ok?" Judy nodded.

"They're just flesh wounds. I'll survive for now."

"Let's go. There are other trapped here too," Kincaid said.

* * *

><p>"Keep your head down," Sidney whispered to Gale as they quietly snuck over to one of the soundstages. Behind them were two unconscious police officers. "Did we really have to knock those guys out?" She asked Gale.<p>

"We don't have time to explains ourselves if we got caught," Gale said. The soundstage that Mickey had previously blown up was surrounded with cops and firefighters. They were too occupied at the present moment to notice the two sneaky females.

"How are you sure this is the right soundstage?" She asked handing Sidney one of the cop's guns.

"That's how," she said pointing to a pickup truck parked on the outside of the soundstage. "Ghostface drove that the day he attacked my school."

"I hope you're right, Sid," Gale said.

"It's Sidney. You and I aren't close enough for you to call me that Gale."

"Then I guess I'm Ms. Weathers to you," Gale countered and then the women wound up sharing a quiet laugh. They extinguished it and snuck inside the soundstage.

"Holy shit," Gale said bewildered at the size of this building.

"Look," Sidney pointed to the rising smoke from the explosion. They moved towards the smoke completely oblivious to the figure coming out from behind them. They reached the wreckage and saw a discarded Ghostface costume. Mere feet behind them Jade took aim at the back of Gale's head.

"This is for Sidney," she whispered.

"No!" Emma yelled springing out into view. She grabbed Jade's gun and they fought for possession; bullets flying everywhere. Sidney and Gale turned around aiming their weapons at the fighting teens. The gun ran out of bullets and Emma spun Jade around and put her into an arm lock.

"Emma. How'd you find us?" Sidney asked keeping her aim focused on Jade.

"Stuck in the security room; had a clean view of everything. Would've been here sooner, but I was kind of weighed down by sedatives," Emma said. Gale couldn't help, but notice the evil eye Jade was giving her.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Jackie Smith. She goes to my school," Sidney answered with a sigh. She'd be more surprised if she hadn't had most of her energy drained from the days events.

Jade smiled. "I'm not Jackie. Just a little alias to through off the cops. Glad to see you've made it this far," she added sounding proud.

"Then who are you really?" Gale asked

"Your worst nightmare." She bit into Emma's arm and slipped right out of Emma's grasp. Jade shoved Emma into Gale and Sidney's field of fire to keep them from shooting. She made a run for it and once she was clear Gale opened fire, however, the agile Jade was already out of range.

"Get her!" Emma shouted at Gale while Sidney aided her to her feet. Gale nodded and went after her.

"We have to help her," Emma said.

"You aren't getting to her unless you beat me first," Cotton said and appeared from behind another house.

"And who are you?" Sidney asked.

"You don't remember? Let me refresh your memory," Cotton said and pulled off his mask.

"Cotton?" Sidney said in disbelief.

"That's right, bitch. I'm the guy who lost a year of his life because of you. I couldn't believe the hand fate delt me when I was freed from prison. I get a chance to get back at you and obtain some well deserved fame."

"At the expense of other people's lives!" Sidney snapped at him.

"It's not like this is the first time I've ever killed anybody. And incase you haven't noticed Prescott,I'm an opportunist. If something good comes into my life I take it. One of the prime examples being your dear, sweet, slut bag of a mother," he said smugly.

"Shut up about her!" Sidney yelled aiming her gun.

"Here's Ryan!" Ryan shouted from on top of the roof and crashed on top of Sidney.

"Get off her!" Emma grabbed his jacket and pulled him off Sidney. Ryan stumbled, but didn't fall. He drew his machete and discarded his mask as well.

"Never did like masks," he said. Sidney opened fire. Ryan dove to he left and Cotton sprinted forward. Sidney changed targets and Cotton threw his knife at her face. There was no way for her to dodge.

"Nooo!" Emma yelled and the blade slowed down mid-air.

Emma took this opportunity and pushed Sidney to safety. Time normally resumed and Emma fell flat on her back. Ryan ran forward and kicked her in the throat. Emma gagged and Ryan dragged her back up. He shoved her into the closet house and lifted his machete to throw. A bullet flew out of Sidney's gun and grazed his waist. Ryan's machete clattered to the ground and he placed his hands over where the bullet hit. Sidney pulled the trigger again, but the gun to her dismay was out of bullets.

"Of course," she whispered.

"This way," Emma said and pulled Sidney away from the two psychos.

"They always run," Cotton said.

* * *

><p>Having momentarily lost consciousness from the blast, Casey gripped a section of the front porch.<p>

"If I ever get out of this I swear…"

"Hello! Is someone out there! ?" Monica cried from inside the house. Casey first made sure there was no one watching her and then ventured into the house.

"Where are you! ?"

"In the back of the house! All tied up!"

"Hang on!" Casey ran to the back of the house and found Monica tied to the back of a chair. "Pay no attention to the knife. I'm a good guy," she assured Monica.

"Just untie me please," she requested. Casey released her from her bindings and Monica leapt out of her chair.

"Thanks," she whispered glad to be free. "Do you know where we are?"

"A full scale replica of the neighborhood from Halloween…get away from the window!" Her warning came too late.

Smashing through the fake glass in a scene reminiscent of 'Friday the 13th part 2' was Roman. Part of his costume appeared to be singed, but he was indeed very much alive. Monica screamed as Roman seized her from behind and forcefully dragged her out the window. Roman collapsed on the ground while Monica fell into the pool. Casey jumped out the window to save her. In slow motion Roman whirled around throwing out a powerful kick connecting with her jaw line. Casey snapped to the left and fell face first into the rough terrain; out cold once more.

Roman shoved Monica back into the pool as she attempted to pull herself out and kept a fierce hold on her neck. Monica thrashed about to free herself, however, Roman was too strong for her.

* * *

><p>Emma insides contracted. A feeling of weakness and dizziness over took her. The room wildly spun around; Emma never feeling the impact from hitting the floor. She coughed and then started spitting up water.<p>

"Oh my God," Sidney whispered. Emma began to violetnly convulse. Sidney didn't know what to do. She tried to touch her, but her hands went right through Emma's body; Sidney's eyes widened in fear and shock. "What the fuck am I supposed to do?" Sidney asked the silence.

"Hello again Sidney," Cotton greeted. Sidney instinctively outstretched her arms in front of Emma's disappearing body.

"You want her you have to go through me."

"Gladly," Cotton said and lifted Sidney up by her neck and forced her against the wall.

* * *

><p>It took a full minute, but Monica's hands ceased moving and Roman smirked feeling exhilarated. Someone tapped his shoulder and he turned his head.<p>

"Hi," Kincaid said and smacked him in the side of his gun. Kincaid pulled Monica out of the water and handed his gun off to Judy.

"Don't move," Judy ordered Roman taking a few steps back to check on Casey. Roman put his hands on his head.

"Shit," Kincaid whispered and administered CPR. "Don't you die on me!" He yelled.

* * *

><p>Emma continued to drown and all Sidney could do was watch. "Look at me!" Cotton commanded and slapped her. "Kind of poetic since you sent me to prison for a crime I didn't commit."<p>

"You mean ironic stupid," Sidney insulted and Cotton lifted her up further. Ryan smiled with psychotic glee at Sidney and mild confusion at the dying Emma.

* * *

><p>"Breathe, damn it!" Kincaid yelled and slammed his fist right over her heart. Monica spit up water and started to cough. Kincaid propped her up and her coughing grew shallower. Monica's sight came back into focus and she was able to clearly see her rescuer.<p>

"Hi." She said; throat strangely dry even though she nearly drowned.

"Hi. I'm… Kincaid. Mark Kincaid at your service," he said after stumbling over one of his words.

* * *

><p>Emma's body returned to being fully solid and she spit up all the water that was drowning her.<p>

Cotton pulled his arm back and thrust forward. A loud crash sounded from the back of the soundstage. Cotton's concentration was broken and he missed stabbing Sidney in the throat. Sidney punched Cotton in the nose and he dropped her. Emma and Sidney ran towards the source of the crash.

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Judy asked and her sight left Roman. That was all he needed and he pushed her into the pool. Judy blindly fired two shots, but both bullets missed.<p>

"Go! I'll look after them!" Kincaid nodded to Judy and leapt back onto the streets after Roman.

* * *

><p>The two Ghostfaces pursued their prey into the road. The second Cotton stepped into the street he had to dive out of the way of a speeding police car. The car screeched to a stop and four individuals stepped out.<p>

"The cavalry has arrived!" Randy announced. Getting out of the driver's side was Susie Hicks. She had an ax strapped to her back.

"Nice entrance," Sidney and Emma said at the same time.

"How the Hell are you guys alive?" Cotton asked.

"Always check for a pulse. That's scary movies 101," Randy said and the people in the audience might've laughed if he wasn't sounding so serious.

Judy saw her sister and feeling overjoyed ran over to her position leaving Monica with Casey.

"Stay hidden," Casey said to Monica and moved out to get a better view of what was going on.

"Susie!" Judy called out to her. Judy smiled seeing her sister standing. "Susie, watch out!" Susie spun around and parried Ryan's machete.

He shirked her next swing and took off down the block. Susie gave chase and Judy moved to join him. Mickey appeared from nowhere impeding her path. His claws sailed at Judy and she spun out of their path. His shoulder was bleeding, but Mickey didn't seem to be in the least bit weighed down by it. Judy dodged his uppercut and Randy went into action. He landed three consecutive hits, but Mickey blocked the fourth and karate chopped Randy in the side of his throat.

* * *

><p>Gale was all by herself. Jade proved to be very fast and lost her only a minute into the chase. She was now searching for her in one of the houses. The creaking sounds from the floor only adding to her nervousness. Jade watched her from the background; in her hand was a really big kitchen knife.<p>

_Think Gale. If this were a horror movie where would be the best place to look for the killer… of course!_

Gale threw her body to the ground and Jade's knife missed her head by inches. Jade kicked Gale's gun from her hands, but Gale jumped forward propelling the two down the stairs. They came to a painful crash down in the boiler room. Jade and Gale pounced back to their feet. The only weapon in the room now being a kitchen knife; Gale made her move at the same time as Jade.

Gale side stepped her and punched Jade's spine. Jade lost her footing coming close to bumping into the pipes. She threw back her foot hitting Gale underneath her heart and turned slashing at her with the knife. She sliced into both of Gale's cheeks and jabbed her hand forward. Gale caught it and there was a close up of the strained looks on their faces as they tied to overpower one another.

* * *

><p>Mickey blocked Randy's punch and sliced at his waist. Randy dodged it and punched him in his left rib and shoulder. Mickey flinched and pulled back as Cotton walked behind Randy and tossed him into a house's front porch. Cotton's foot crashed against Tatum's leg and he blocked Sidney's punch aimed at his gut. Emma punched him in the chest over his heart, but wound up hurting herself more than him. His hand snatched her wrist and violently twisted it.<p>

"Save some for me," Mickey said and Cotton tossed her to his feet. Mickey stabbed down his knife glove, but Casey dashed into view and deflected it with her knife.

"A Nightmare on Elm Street always was my favorite horror movie," she joked at Mickey's costume. "Well the first one; the rest all sucked."

"That's bullshit generalization!" He yelled infuriated and slashed at her. Casey dodged him and planted the knife in his back.

"No. That's a fact," she said stabbing him a second time and let his corpse drop to the floor.

"Casey!" Jessica yelled, but Cotton's fist came colliding against her shoulder. Casey shot down to the ground and gasped at Cotton's towering figure. Emma hit him in the back with as much strength as possible, but Cotton only turned looking annoyed. He slapped her away from him and looked extremely pissed. Tatum crawled forward, took hold of his leg and took a bite out of it.

"Ahhh!" Cotton cried out and Casey used the distraction.

"Catch!" Casey shouted to Jessica and tossed her the knife. Jessica caught it and shoved it into Cotton's chest. Cotton wailed out and then something rough connected with the back of his head. Cotton fell showing Randy holding part a fence post from one of the houses.

* * *

><p>Susie blocked and parried all of Ryan's strikes, but she couldn't keep this up forever. "You know once I'm done with you, I'm going after pretty little Judy," he taunted her.<p>

"Like Hell you are!" She swiped at his shoulder.

Ryan ducked and took a slice right through the stiches from where she'd been shot. Susie dropped the ax, but remained standing. Ryan smiled and slashed at her head. Susie charged forward and shoved him to the floor. Susie reached for Ryan's machete and he decided to play dirty. He attacked her stitched up area with two kicks. Susie held back her cries as Ryan got up and looked down at her. Susie was standing up so Ryan cut into her stomach. She fell back down and stated to rise again. Ryan deeply cut into her two more times in her chest and shoulder. Blood spewed out of her injuries coating her shirt and spilling out into street.

"Susie!" Judy's voice filled her older sister's ears. Her vision was hazed, but she was able to see her looming over her. Ryan was gone.

"I guess now's not the best time to say that I was right about Ryan," she joked with a weak smile.

"You're such a cliché," Jody tearfully repeated what she said to her sister earlier that day.

"Don't cry Judy," Susie said. "Show that dick what's happens when you mess with a Hicks," she said clasping Judy's hand, which she held tightly. "And when you're finished make sure you return this ax to the police station," she weakly joked.

"I love you Susie," Judy declared tearing up once more.

"I love you too. Give them Hell," she whispered and breathed her last.

"Susie?" Her voice trembled. Judy shook her, but it was for naught. Her hand grasped the ax viciously. "Ryan! Ryan!" She yelled furiously. Judy kicked open the door to the house Ryan fled inside. She had a taut hold on the ax.

"Show yourself," she said in a far from calm fury. She looked up at one of the mirrors and laughed. "Amateur," she said.

Judy spun around and held up her ax. Ryan attacked her and his machete split the ax in half. Judy tripped into one of the couches, but leapt to the left as Ryan sliced into it. She seized his neck and pushed them into part of the staircase. He hit her in the arm with his elbow and swung out machete. It missed and Judy grabbed one of the lamps. Judy smashed it against his face and the machete clanked to the floor. Judy made a grab for it and stabbed Ryan's shoulder. Ryan's yells only made Judy push it further and further into his shoulder.

"How's does that feel! ?" She spat. She pulled the machete out and slashed at his chest. He snarled at Judy and head-butted her. Judy bashed against the floor and Ryan kicked the machete far out of reach. He pulled out a switchblade from his pants pockets. He sneered and raised the knife high. Judy reacted fast and stood up on her hands.

Her legs locked tightly around Ryan's neck and unlike when she tried this move on Cotton, Judy had no need to strain herself at all and pulled him down to the floor; him losing his blade in the process. Ryan's arms flailed all over Judy's legs in an effort to break their grasp. This made Judy tighten her hold on him.

"Judy," Ryan coughed. His vision was distorting; oxygen getting low. "Don't," he begged her. The fury in Judy's face died out; a stoic one taking its place. "Come on. Give me a break," he pleaded and instantly regretted it.

"I was hoping you'd say that," and in one swift motion Judy snapped Ryan's neck.

* * *

><p>A loud smack sounded in the boiler room. Gale staggered back into the audiences view. Jade viciously lashed out at her enemy. Gale ducked and dodged the attacks and forced Jade's wrist into the pipes. The knife fell from Jade's hand, but she turned the tables and forced Gale into the searing metal. Gale's cried out from her flesh being burned and punched Jade in her chest, but she wouldn't let up.<p>

"Let me go you bitch!" She fumed through clenched teeth and punched Jade's right eye. Jade lost her hold and her face smacked against the wall.

"Now we have matching wounds," she said pointing to her eye. Jade scoffed and used her foot to kick the knife up into her hands. Jade threw out two kicks aimed at Gale's mouth. The first missed, but the quick follow up was deadly accurate.

The back of Gale's head bashed against the floor. Jade advanced at her with the knife. Gale caught her wrist and pushed back to keep it from her heart.

"I'm doing you a favor Gale," Jade said inching the blade closer. "At least this way you get to go out with some of your dignity intact." A loud groan left Gale's lips as she struggled with Jade. Jade pushed down on the knife with both of her hands; the blade starting to dig into the flesh over Gale's heart. Gale took a deep breath and spit blood out of her mouth into Jade's eyes.

Jade recoiled and Gale locked her legs around Jade's waist. With a great toss she body slammed Jade, head first, into the floor behind her. Jade moaned and rubbed the top of her head.

"You just won't quit will you?"

"Most movie slashers don't." And they were at it again. They threw out two punches and their fists connected against one another. Gale threw her arm against Jade's blocking her next attack and punched her in the other eye.

"If you only knew what was coming Gale you'd be begging for me to finish you off!"

* * *

><p>"Is he dead?" Tatum asked Randy. Randy walked over to Cotton and kicked him twice.<p>

"Looks like it, but he'll come back. They always do." They gang looked down at Cotton and Mickey expecting something to happen. Something did, but it was in the form of a gunshot.

"What the…" Emma and Sidney followed the gunshot and went out of sight.

"Hey! Wait up!" Randy shouted to them. "AHHHH!" Randy's cries brought the rest of the group to a halt. Jessica, Tatum, and Casey saw Cotton wasn't dead after all; his knife buried into part of Randy's chest. Cotton hurled him aside and glared at all three with venom in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Kincaid crashed against the fence. Roman yanked part of the fence out of the ground and stabbed it at his mouth. Kincaid rolled to the left and to the right dodging the weapon. He swung it at Kincaid's hands throwing away his gun. Roman twirled it in his hands and struck him in the stomach. Roman moved ahead to attack when Emma's foot hit him in the chest and Sidney's hit him in the back. Roman flinched and lost hold of his weapon. Emma caught it and crashed it into his eyes. Roman's glasses flew off his face and Sidney took a fistful of his costume and prepared to punch him again. Something stopped her.<p>

* * *

><p>Casey was laying spread eagled on the ground with two very large black eyes. Cotton picked her up by her feet, spun around, and chucked her into Tatum and Jessica, who fell like dominoes. Jessica rolled Casey off her body and quickly crawled away on her feet as Cotton slammed down his foot hard where she was at.<p>

"You have to know how this will end," He said kicking Jessica in her stomach. She retaliated with two kicks to his stomach and chest area. Cotton winced, but his size was a definite advantage in all this. He threw an almost lazy jab at Jessica's head and she staggered coming close to fainting.

"You can't beat me!" He said changing directions and catching Casey by her neck. "Don't you watch scary movies? The dumb secondary characters never beat the killer," he said.

"Well then it's a good thing we're not dumb secondary characters," she choked and gave him a smirk. A blade sliced into the back of his leg. Casey landed on the street and Cotton's hands encircled his injured leg.

"Always make sure there isn't anything behind you," Randy said holding up the knife Cotton stabbed him with. Randy turned the tables and stabbed Cotton through his foot.

"Fuuuck!" Cotton cursed at the top of his voice. He reached for the knife and pulled to dig it out of his foot. A mail box, courtesy of Jessica, collided with the front of his face knocking the wind out of him. Dizzy and in pain Cotton failed to hear the sound of fast approaching tires. The headlights filled his retinas as Cotton rolled over onto his side.

"SHIII…!" He never had a chance to finish. The vehicle bashed into him throwing him into the air and landing nothing more than a corpse.

Tatum opened the police car doors and hopped out. She had to cover her mouth to keep from throwing up at the sight of Cotton's body.

"That was for my brother," she said and spit at Cotton's corpse.

* * *

><p>"What's stopping you Sid? Not gonna punch my lights out?" Roman asked.<p>

"Your eyes," she said. They looked very similar to her own. Roman snickered. "Who are you?"

"Your other half," he said and slammed his face into hers. Sidney fell into Emma's hands and Roman picked up the gun. Kincaid punched Roman's arm misdirecting his fire and Roman punched his front teeth. He heaved him into one of the fence posts and slapped Sidney with the barrel of his gun. He pointed his gun at Emma's face with an exhilarated and merciless look on his face.

"Pop quiz ass-hole. You have a hair trigger aimed at your head. What do you do? What do you do?" He asked quoting 'Speed'.

"Nothing," she answered. Roman's face looked confused and then a fist hit him in the right collar bone. Roman reeled back as his attacker struck him with a left hook, then a right hook, then kicked him in the stomach. Roman winced and bent over. He was next kicked in his right knee then his left. Roman's attacker picked up the fence post and hit him in the face dead on with such force that it's a wonder he didn't die. Roman lay sprawled out on the floor. He lifted his head and Monica stamped her foot onto his face. Monica panted heavily and dropped the fence post.

"Amazing what adrenaline can do to a person's body," she breathed; head jerking to Roman and her own two hands. Like she didn't believe what she just did. Monica felt dizzy and started to fall back. Kincaid caught onto her and kept her steady.

"Guys," they heard the tired near lifeless voice of Judy Hicks call out. Sidney shifted her head in the direction of the voice and they left to meet up with her.

Judy limped over to the sight of the bloodbath; what was left of the ax and machete in her hands. Elder sister's body weighing down on her heavily, but she didn't care.

"Judy? Oh my God," Sidney whispered at the sight of her dead sister.

"Ryan's dead," she said with no visible trace of emotion. "Looks like you got the others as well," she said letting go of the weapons.

"Wasn't easy," Randy said pressing his hand onto his wound.

"Wait. Where's Gale?" Jessica said.

"She went after Jade," Emma replied feeling stupid. She could be dead now for all they know.

"We have to find her…"

"You're not going anywhere!" Mickey shouted. He shot up like he hadn't been hurt at all. "None of you are gonna leave this place alive," he said reaching into his pocket. "Because the whole building is going up in smoke!" He madly declared brandishing a detonator.

Emma rushed at full speed and dove into Mickey. They wrestled each other for the detonator, but Mickey won out and activated it. The scene switched to numerous portions of the soundstage lined with bombs. They all lit up and started to explode.

* * *

><p>The force of the bombs could be felt in the boiler room. "What did you just do?" Gale asked Jade. Jade grabbed Gale's shirt collar and chucked her into the pipes. She punched her in the stomach and threw her to the floor.<p>

"So long sucker," Jade said and ran for the exit when there was a cave in. Jade skidded to a stop, avoiding part of the falling debris. It wasn't enough and some of it struck her in the forehead. Jade was knocked unconscious and Gale scoffed. She turned to leave after another shockwave from the bombs shook the boiler room. Gale gazed at Jade's body then back at the way that could lead to the exit.

"Damn it," she whispered.

* * *

><p>"Everybody get out of here!" Tatum ordered them all. They raced for the exit as ten of the houses on the block lit up in a fiery explosion knocking them off their feet. Mickey crawled forward and pinned Jessica down to the floor. He had the same crazed look in his eyes that both Roman and Ryan had shown earlier.<p>

He held up his claw glove and stabbed it down forward. The scene went slow motion and switched to a close up of Emma's screaming face. There was an ever louder scream that halted Mickey's attack and made him look up. Sidney swung Ryan's machete and cut his head clean off. His head flew in the air in slow motion for five seconds. His corpse toppled backwards off of Jessica as another bomb exploded at the top of the soundstage. Casey gasped as a huge chunk of the ceiling caved in over Sidney's head! She darted at Sidney and pushed her to safety as the debris collapsed on top of her.

"No! NO!" Sidney found herself crying and fighting against Jessica to keep her from reaching out to Casey.

"She's dead! We have to move!" She ordered her. The gang continued to push forward, however, Emma stopped.

"Emma, what are you doing! ?"

"I have to save Gale!" Emma answered and ran through the flaming ruins of the soundstage back to where she first saw Gale and Sidney. "Alright. If there was any time for this stupid power to work," she said placing her hands on the floor and intensely focusing, "now's the perfect time!"

* * *

><p><em>Gale pursued Jade through the streets. Jade dove behind one of the houses dodging gun fire.<em>

_The vision fast forwarded and Gale was in the home of Laurie Straus venturing down into the basement._

* * *

><p>Emma returned to reality; blood trickled down her nose. A huge shadow cast over her and Emma rolled out of the way of falling debris. Emma sprinted down the block hoping Laurie's home was intact and hadn't been blown up. When she reached it the place was on fire, but still standing. Part of the roof over the front porch collapsed covering the front door. Emma slid to keep from falling in the debris. She rushed up the stairs to one of the windows and broke through it. She jumped inside the house and ran to the steps when a shockwave rocked the house. Emma tripped and hung onto the hand railing to not fall.<p>

"Gale!" No answer. Emma ran again; there was so much steam that she could hardly see two feet in front of her. "Gale!" What if she wasn't in here anymore or was dead?

"Hello!" Gale's voice sounded from around the corner.

"Gale! Over here!" Gale hobbled into view carrying the unconscious Jade in her arms. Gale picked up the pace just as there was an even bigger after shock. Emma's head shot up above Gale and Jade. The entire structure started to collapse over them!

"Stoooooop!" Emma cried out and to her bewilderment everything froze in place. Emma wasted no time and pulled Gale to safety as time resumed.

"How did you…?" Gale asked seeing Emma traverse several feet in little more than a second.

"No time!" They ran for it and more of the ceiling caved in.

* * *

><p>The firemen were working diligently to douse the flames. The gang had snuck out through the back way to wait it out. Jessica paced back and forth. She was on edge waiting for Emma to come back out. Some of the fire blasted its way out through the remaining windows.<p>

Jessica was prepared to abandon all hope when the doors swung open and Emma along with Gale exited the flaming catastrophe. Gale's adrenaline high at last gave out and she fell to her knees. She laid Jade on the ground and exhaled a long held breath.

"You idiot!" Jessica screamed at Emma; hands clinging to her shoulders. "You could've died!" And then she pulled Emma close and smashed their lips together. The stunned group looked away; except for Randy.

"The ambulance is on the other side of the building. Shouldn't you go over to them before you bleed out?" Tatum asked Randy.

"I got lucky where Cotton stabbed me. It'll be awhile before I come close to bleeding out," Randy said. "But I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right. By the way that was impressive of you the way you helped fight Cotton," Tatum praised.

"Really?" Randy said developing a cocky grin.

"You can stop there Randy. You're not my type," Tatum laughed hitting his shoulder.

"So is she alive?" Randy said pointing towards Jade.

"Yeah, she's alive," Gale answered. "I had a chance to leave her there to die, but I couldn't go through with it. Guess it had something to do with the stuff she said to me."

Kincaid circled around Jade like he was expecting her to make one final scare like slashers out of horror movies.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer," Roman groaned.

"See you're awake," Monica said with a little scorn in her voice.

"Funny. You guys try to kill me one minute and the next you're saving my life," Roman said.

"It's different when you aren't in the heat of combat," Kincaid said.

"Isn't Jade supposed to be unconscious?" Roman asked.

"I'm not falling for that one," Kincaid said.

"You should've," Jade said kicking Kincaid's feet out from underneath him. Kincaid fell and Jade stole his gun. She tossed Monica in another direction and fired the gun. Everyone flinched expecting the bullet to come at them.

"Ain't that a load of shit," Emma said standing in front of Gale having taken the bullet.

She collapsed to the ground and Sidney charged Jade. She rammed her elbow into the very bottom of Jade's neck and tore the gun out of her hands. Sidney fired on impulse and her face was splashed with blood. Sidney's hand shook fiercly. She didn't know if she meant to fire or not. It happened so quick. Sidney raised a hand to her face and wiped it clean of the blood. Shedirected her face to the street.

Jade was lying there; hand clutching her shoulder wound. Sidney took a deep breath and raised the gun; this time pointing at Jade's head. Fear overtook Jade's body paralyzing ever last inch of it. Here she was about to be gunned down by the very woman she looked up to; ironic wasn't it.

She closed her eyes and waited for the end to come. All that followed was the sound of a gun clattering to the street. Sidney backed away from Jade and knelt beside Emma. Jessica's hands were covering the gaping bullet hole in her body. She was shot somewhere near the ribs. Jessica was in too much shock to do or say anything other than keep pressure on the wound.

"Stay here we'll get help," Sidney said. She and everyone, but Jade, Roman, and Randy ran to the ambulances in the distance.

"Jessica," Emma breathed. "Something's happening," she whispered. "I can feel it."

"What do you mean?" Jessica asked. The color in Emma's eyes drained out making them creepier than before.

"The future. You're traveling back. We can't leave now though." Even as Jessica spoke Emma started to shift between being solid and transparent.

"This is a one way ticket you guys. I think it's best you take it," Randy advised doing his best not to geek out at actual time travellers.

"What about you. How will you explain our disappearance?"

"No idea," Randy admitted.

"I just thought of something," Jessica said. "Tell them we went back inside and you tried to stop us, but couldn't."

"They'll never believe something like…" Jessica's right hook cut Randy off and he was seeing stars. Emma held Jessica's hands and she put a hand on Jade's shoulder. The trio vanished without a trace.

* * *

><p>"Jessica. Where? Where are we?" Emma asked. She felt cold and her body quivered all over.<p>

"We're home Red," Jessica quietly sobbed. "Just hold on. I'm going to call an ambulance."

"Hello? Is someone down there?" They all froze at the girl coming down the steps. She responded in kind at what she saw.

"Who are you?" She asked.

Emma wasn't sure how to respond. Only one answer graced her lips. "I'm Emma Red. Who are you?" She asked feeling stupid for doing so.

"I'm Emma Kincaid."

* * *

><p>"<em>Shouldn't the universe be destroyed now?" Brian asked and a bucket of popcorn landed on top of his head. Brian removed the bucket and saw Stephie giving him an agitated look. She mumbled something in Chinese.<em>

_"Excuse me?" Brian asked._

_"It means, shut the fuck up and watch the movie," Stephie answered him. The whole gang stared at Stephie. This was the first and only time they had ever heard her say a complete non-broken sentence._

**A/N: Next chapter will complete the movie portion of Stab 5. Also to come in the next chapter will be Brian and Amanda's final thoughts and the Woodsboro High gang venting out their frustrations. There will be chapters that contain deleted scenes coming up too to explain certain things I left out for the sake of surprise and pacing. Hope you all liked this action filled chapter.**


	16. Everybody's A Critic

**A/N: And now for the last chapter of Stab 5! The movie portion of course. There's still more fun to be had with the DVD release. This chapter also reveals who played who and I have to warn you that some of the casting choices may seem a little questionable. Some characters had to be left out because I couldn't think of anyone that could play them.**

"Emma Kincaid?" Jessica repeated.

"Jessica. Shot, bleeding, dying," Emma breathed out.

"Hang on, Red!" Everything was hazy for Emma. Jessica's voice was being lost. "Hold on! Do you hear me! ?" As Emma Red started to lose consciousness, the last thing she saw was Emma Kincaid.

* * *

><p>Emma heard something loud. It was pounding inside of her head. Where was she? The haze was starting to fade out from her vision. Her head turned to her left and observed the beeping heart monitor. She tried to move, but a stinging sensation in her body made her lay back down.<p>

"Glad to see you've awoken," a nurse said checking Emma's monitor.

"What happened?" Emma asked. It was all a blur.

"You were shot, but that's obvious," the nurse said. "You've been asleep for almost 6 hours. But you're safe and sound now in the good old Woodsboro Hospital." If Emma wasn't in near agonizing pain she'd laugh at that 'Back to the Future' reference.

"Is my father here?" Emma asked.

"Yes. Would you like to see him?" She asked. Emma nodded eagerly.

"Ok. I'll be right back," the nurse said. Emma half expected something terrible to happen after the nurse uttered the forbidden phrase, but nothing did to her relief. The nurse closed the door and it revealed Emma Kincaid had been hiding behind there the whole time.

"How long have you been here?" Emma asked her 'twin'.

"The whole time just watching you. I hid when the nurse came back. The last thing we need to do is explain why there are two of us in the same room," she laughed sitting on the edge of Emma's bed.

"You don't seem very… you know…freaked out."

"I was at first though that mainly had to do with you being shot more so than another me," Emma Kincaid said.

"So why aren't you freaked out now?" Emma questioned.

"It's because we know the full story; more or less," Mark said standing at the doorway. To Emma's complete shock, Monica followed him inside and he closed the door behind him. Emma was at an utter loss for words. She wanted to hug her parents, but this was so much for her to absorb. She was only capable of starring.

"You know everything? How?" Emma asked.

"Randy told us the truth after we didn't buy the story you guys told him to tell us," Monica answered. "If you guys had moved there'd be a trail of blood."

"And you believed him?"

"Hell no, we didn't. Who would believe a story about time travellers?"

"What made you believe him?" Emma asked.

Monica shifted her head towards Emma Kincaid. "I may have seen you only briefly back at Sunrise Studios, but it's hard to forget the face of someone you shared a near death experience with; especially when that person shares the face of your own daughter. Excluding that you have red hair and she has blonde you two are exactly identical."

"You seemed surprised to see us together. I'm almost afraid to ask why," Kincaid said. Emma's expression darkened.

"In the timeline I originally came from things were tough. It was after a criminal broke into our home. I was thrown off the stairs and suffered a bad head injury. After that you became obsessed and paranoid and mom couldn't deal with that anymore. You two had a messy divorce and two years after that mom was killed by the same person. I went back to live with you, but refused to change my last name back to Kincaid; no offense," she finished.

"Hey," Emma Kincaid said; Emma locked gazes with her. "You don't have to worry about them. Dad's loosened up; a lot."

"I took self-defense lessons after the Sunrise Incident," Monica laughed.

"Not only that, but she's the one teaching them now. There's not a sole in Woodsboro that would dare take her on," Emma Kincaid said proudly.

"That doesn't mean I don't worry about you every now and then," Mark said to his wife.

"What do we do now?" Emma asked gesturing to her double.

"I don't know. We both can't exist. We can never explain it," Emma Kincaid said.

"What do you suggest?" Emma asked.

"This is going to sound silly but, we could merge."

"Merge?" Emma raised her eyebrows.

"I've seen it happen at least once in time travel media. Other than the hair, how different can you and I be?"

"But you're their daughter," Emma said looking at their parents. "Even if we could merge, I can't take you away from them."

"But you wouldn't be. Take my hand," Emma Kincaid said; hand outstretched. Emma gulped.

_What if this doesn't work? What if we wind up destroying the entire galaxy or worse the entire…universe? Ok now I'm just being ridiculous,_ Emma thought and took her double's hand.

A small light began to form in between their hands, but the light rapidly grew in its brightness and the entire room was filled up by it. Monica and Mark had to shield their eyes from the vibrant and radiant glow. It faded out and only one Emma remained.

"How do you feel?" Monica asked.

"Aside from a strange desire to dye my hair blonde, I feel more or less the same," Emma said. Suddenly Emma felt a huge spike in her mind and a plethora of images filled her head. They were images of another life, but the life was hers'. It felt foreign, but at the same time familiar.

* * *

><p><em>Alright, Emma. Show daddy what you can do. Don't hold back," Mark said to her even though she was merely six. Emma bowed and threw out a jab to the middle of his stomach, which he blocked without much effort.<em>

_"You can do better than that," he said and Emma kicked him hard in the balls. "Ok…I asked for that," he wheezed._

_"That's my girl," Monica laughed._

_Other images flashed by too. Her first birthday, learning more advanced self-defense techniques from her mother, her first meeting with Jessica, which to her liking was exactly the same as the original time-line (though due to the rating of the story it can't be described here). The images were all happy and Emma felt intensely over-whelmed by what she saw._

* * *

><p>It stopped and Emma felt a single tear running down her cheek. She looked at her parents with the sappiest look on her face. "Mom! Dad!" She cried clinging to them.<p>

The happy family moment lasted for a grand total of 30 seconds. A few of the more emotional people in the audience got a little teary eyed; among them was Niley.

Emma broke away from her parents and smiled. "Just for clarification, I'm keeping my hair the way it is," she joked.

"You look better this way in my opinion," A familiar voice agreed.

"Sidney?" Emma whispered and her parents moved allowing her to see Sidney leaning against the door.

"What's the matter Emma? You look like you've seen a ghost," she said with a wide grin, which Emma returned. Sidney walked forward and wrapped her arms around Emma in a tight hug.

"Thank you for giving me another chance at life," she whispered.

"No problem," Emma replied. "How'd you know I was in the hospital?" She curiously asked.

"Mark called me the minute he found out you were taken to the Hospital," Sidney answered. "When he told me where you had been shot I rushed over here as soon as I could. I needed to see for myself if you were the same Emma that tried to save us 25 years ago."

"I helped too you know," Jessica said at last being allowed to enter Emma's room. "Hey, Red," she said lightly kissing Emma on the lips. "Guess you merged with your double too," she said.

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Same thing happened to me while you were out cold. Feels kind of weird absorbing the consciousness of another me into my mind. I feel the same for the most part, but I'm kind of confused as to what happened to my other self exactly."

"When it comes to time travel the best thing you can do is not put too much thought into it or your mind will explode, as Randy would say," Sidney said standing up. "I'm just glad you guys are alright. I have to be someplace else now, but you'll definitely be hearing from me again. By the way, catch," she said tossing something out of her purse onto the bed.

**Movie Mayhem**

**A Novel by Gale Weathers**

**Based on the terrifying true story of the Woodsboro Murders**

"Gale said if I ever saw you again to give you copy once she wrote it. Oddly enough she gave all of us equal credit in the story for stopping the murders."

"Whatever happened to Gale? Is she alright?" Emma questioned.

"Of course she is. Why wouldn't she be?" Sidney asked.

"No reason," Emma lied.

"Well get some rest. I'll see you guys later," and Sidney vacated the area.

Emma remembered what Randy said about the balance of the Universe. Back in the past some events still took place if not in the same way as they had originally.

Emma sighed._ I'm putting too much thought into this. I get anymore paranoid and I'll be like dad. _Emma's head pounded and she laid back down in her bed.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" Mark asked worriedly.

"It's my head. Ever since I started time travelling, my brain sometimes aches."

"Do you know how you got this power?" Monica asked. Emma shook her head 'no' when another thought crossed her mind.

"Jade, the killer, was with us when we travelled back. What are we going to do with her?"

"To be perfectly honest there isn't anything we can do," Mark said.

"Why can't you?" Jessica questioned.

"These murders occured 25 years ago Jessica. Last we checked people don't believe in time travel since we haven't achieved it or anything else promised in 'Back to the Future: Part 2'. There's no way we could prove she was involved. I hate to say it, but none of us can touch her," Mark admitted.

* * *

><p>Things were happy in Emma's room, but in another the feelings in there were the exact opposite.<p>

"It's like looking in a mirror," Jade Smith said looking down on her double. She was resting peacefully in her hospital bed; gunshot wound patched up and her arm in a sling. At her voice, Jade Bridger stirred in her bed and opened up her sleepy eyes.

"So dad wasn't nuts after all," Jade Smith said pulling up a chair. "I felt something pulling me to the Hospital, but I wasn't sure what I'd find. The surprise definitely lived up to the hype."

"You're…me," Jade Bridger said; shocked at the perfect resemblance between them both.

"In a way I am. Dad told mom about the incident 25 years ago and when I got older she told me too. How you and the other two girls disappeared before dad's very eyes. I thought he was crazy at first, but I can't deny the evidence before me," she said then got serious. "You and I may look the same and probably are the same, but there's one chief difference between us. I never tried to kill Aunt Sidney," She said.

"I never wanted to kill her either," Jade Bridger defended herself.

"But you still tried and you can't deny that."

"Shut up! I loved her!" Jade Bridger shouted and used her good arm to grab Jade Smith.

Like with the two Emma's, their bodies glowed and when the light died out there was only one. Fifteen seconds later the door slowly opened and Sidney stepped inside Jade's room. Her expression unreadable, which made Jade feel slightly nervous.

"Which one are you?" Sidney asked simply.

"What?" Jade asked feeling dizzy from the merging.

"You heard me. Which one are you? I should know the answer, but part of me is hoping that I'm wrong. Are you the one that tried to kill me or the one that's loved me since she could first walk?"

"I'm…both," Jade responded feeling very confused. "How am I still alive? My timeline had to be screwed up somehow."

Sidney kept her distance, but decided to explain. "After the Soundstage was destroyed, Roman was put on trial. Since it couldn't be proven that Roman murdered anybody since there were 6 of you guys, he got off for the murders charges. He was still convicted as an accomplice and was sentenced to jail for a long time. However, he broke out little more than 4 years later. He escaped for one reason only; Jackie," Sidney explained.

"According to your mother, seeing you made him obsessed; he'd stop at nothing to find her. In the end he tracked Jackie down and they had sex that very same night; your conception conveniently taking place from that one night. Shortly after that Roman left her, but promised he'd come back after he dealt with some unfinished business. That unfinished business was me. He launched a second string of murders and I was the chief target again. He explained everything to me and then we fought to the death. I didn't show any mercy this time."

Jade's head dipped down. A plethora of emotions swept over Jade nearly overwhelming her just like Emma previously. A melancholy score played in the background.

* * *

><p>"<em>Aunt Sid!" A happy and energetic young Jade yelled happily running into Sidney's arms.<em>

"_How's my favorite niece?" Sidney said spinning the five year old Jade around in the air. Sidney looked down the hall and saw Jackie giving her a not so pleasant look. The memory changed and Sidney and Jade were sitting at a table. Jade appeared to be nine._

"_Mommy doesn't like you very much. How come?" Jade asked._

"_It's complicated and it might change the way you feel about me if you found out," Sidney sighed._

"_Nothing could ever make me not love you," Jade said jumping forward to give Sidney another hug. Sidney closed her eyes and hugged her back._

_The memory changed once more. Sidney was outside of Woodsboro High School running through the rain and mud. _

"_Jade!" Jade didn't answer her though finding her wasn't difficult due to the trail of water she left behind in the halls. Sidney followed it to one of the English rooms. Jade was huddled in the corner; shaking viciously from the water covering her from head to toe. _

"_I know everything Sidney. You were the one that killed my father," she said with a trembling voice._

"_It wasn't like that," Sidney said._

"_Shut up!" She cried out then her voice cracked again. "Just shut up," she whispered then wound up running to Sidney and burying her face in Sidney's shoulder; tears flowing like there was no tomorrow._

* * *

><p>Tears silently streaked Jade's cheeks. Sidney walked forward and leaned close. "This will sound weird, but...no matter which version of my niece you are, just remember that I still love you," she said and kissed Jade's forehead. Jade watched her leave without one more word.<p>

* * *

><p>The Stab theme played as Sidney walked down the hallway. Members of the Hospital staff that weren't busy at the prsent moment gapsed and starred. Sidney reached the back exit and stuck her head outside to check to see if the coast was clear. Once she believed herself to be in the clear Sidney put one foot outside and heard someone call out her name.<p>

"Look there's Sidney!" Someone yelled and a bunch of reporters came rushing at her. Sidney sighed and rolled her eyes. Then a black corvette sped into view and skidded towards Sidney. The passenger door opened up and Sidney looked inside.

"Need a lift?" Gale asked beaming at her old friend. Clumped together in the back were the smiling figures of Randy Meeks, Tatum Riley, and Judy Hicks.

"Floor it," Sidney said jumping inside and Gale gunned it passed the reporters and out of sight.

* * *

><p><strong>STAB 5!<strong>

**Presented by Dimension Films**

**Cast**

**Emma Stone as Emma Red/Kincaid**

**Patricia Mara as Jessica James**

**Genevieve Cortese as Jade Bridger/Smith**

* * *

><p><em>The Woodsboro High Gang all started to rise up from their seats; Charlie looking like he was prepared to hit something.<em>

"_Hold on guys!" Brian halted them._

"_What for?" Jill asked looking deep in thought. _

"_That," Brian said pointing at the screen. Another scene was playing._

* * *

><p><strong>1 month later<strong>

The shot was outside of a mental institution. The following shot tracked down the white hallways. Sitting alone at one of the tables was Jade; looking aimlessly at the other patients.

"Hi," a stranger greeted. Jade looked up and saw a girl who looked to be around 26 with long blonde hair standing at the other end of the table. She had a deranged look in her eyes, but there was also a hint of kindness in them. She quickly pulled up a chair and sat beside her.

"Who are you?" Jade asked; mind on other things.

"I'm Chloe. What are you in for?" She asked.

"You make it sound like this is prison," Jade said to her.

"It kind of is only it's for crazy people like us," Chloe responded.

"Well if you must know I travelled back in time, participated in the first Woodsboro Massacre, came close to killing my Aunt whom I love dearly, went back to the future, merged with my time double, became overcome with remorse for almost killing my aunt, and incarcerated myself here out of guilt since I can't legally be held responsible for murders that took place 25 years ago," she said in a single breathe. "At least that's the story I told to get in here."

Chloe snickered. "That's…pretty out there. Though I must say that would make for an awesome movie. Whenever you get out of here you should totally go with that."

"You seem pretty sane for someone in a mental institution," Jade said perking up a little.

"Just between us, it's all an act, but those dicks will never know," she giggled lowly in case the cameras were watching them. "Soon they'll have no choice, but to let me go because they will think I'm 'cured'," she said putting air quotes around cured.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Jade inquired. "All the other psychos have been pretty much ignoring me. In retrospect I've been ignoring them too, however."

"Because there's nothing worse than being stuck in a mental institution and having no one to talk to. You're liable to go even more insane than you were before or weren't in your case," Chloe said reaching forward and laced her fingers with Jade's.

For the first time since incarcerating herself, a smile crept along the edges of Jade's mouth; a more dark version of the Stab theme began playing. "Chloe. I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

><p>The screen cut to black and the credits resumed.<p>

**Jaime Alexander as Sidney Prescott**

**David Schwimmer as Dewey Riley**

**Alona Tal as Susie Hicks**

**Katie Cassidy as Judy Hicks**

**Adam Gregory II as Bobby Jones**

**Alex Pettyfer as Ryan Hunt**

**Melissa Peregrym as Monica Red**

**Jensen Ackles as Roman Bridger**

**Hugh Jackman as Cotton Weary**

* * *

><p>"Can we go now?" Charlie asked sounding like if he had to stay there one more minute he'd go nuts.<p>

"Sure," Roy said then turned to the others. "Alright gang you know the rules," Roy said as his friends got out of their seats. "We are not to discuss this movie until we are out of this theatre and down by the ice cream shop. There's nothing worse…"

"Than coming to the movies to see a film you've been looking forward to and having it spoiled by people who can't keep their mouths shut until after they've left the movies," everyone, even Prichard, finished for him. Roy gave him a disapproving look.

"They told me you'd say that," he said.

"Forget it. Let's role."

* * *

><p><strong>Woodsboro Ice Cream Parlor<strong>

"Show of hands. How many of you thought the movie was excellent?" Roy asked. No hands were raised. "Just as I thought. How many thought it was good?" Roy raised his hand, as did Brian, Amanda, Niley, and Jill. "How many for decent, but could've been better?" Cory, Stephie, Prichard, and Kirby raised their hands. "And last but not least, how many for terrible?" Not shocking anyone Charlie and Robbie raised their hands.

"Let's get the terrible out of the way first shall we," Brian suggested. "What didn't you like about the movie?"

"What didn't I like? Where do I begin?" Charlie asked. "There were way too many time travel jokes and things got blown up every second like something out of a fucking Michael Bay flick!"

"Don't you like 'Bad Boys'?" Roy interrupted him.

"That's only because of Will Smith, who can make almost any movie he's in awesome. The exception being 'Wild Wild West'. Where was I now? Ah yes. The true nail in the coffin, however, was the time travel gimmick! As Robbie reminded us during the movie the Stab flicks were known for not using gimmicks. It was just straight up horror and now they go and pull this shit! They didn't even have the brains to make sure the time travelling duo arrived in the correct month. The lead females were dull just edging out Karen Kolcheck and that's saying something! It sucked! Plain and simple it sucked and there isn't a force in nature that will make me see the sequel and we know there's going to be one."

"No offense or anything Charlie, but you said the exact same thing when Stab 4 came out," Kirby said.

"I mean it this time. I'm not going to see Stab 6," he stated.

"Yeah. Sure you aren't," Kirby doubted.

"Well can any of you guys say one good thing about that piece of garbage?" Charlie asked.

"This movie was so action packed," Niley said putting her hands on her hips. "It left me breathless until the final segment!" She said hands up in the air.

"Niley does have a point about that, but the ending kind of confused me. So they merged with their other selves and absorbed their memories, thoughts, and emotions, but to me it still feels like one of them was wiped out. And like Charlie said earlier they messed up with the films chronology," Kirby criticized.

"I liked the action, but at times it felt like the movie relied too heavily on it. Plus though I didn't like Stab 4, I have mixed feelings about them refering to several of the characters from the film as disgraces. I've heard of making a sequel to apologize for another sequel, but Stab 5 kind of took that a little too far. I liked Karen Kolcheck's character," she continued.

"I don't know you anymore, Kirby," Robbie said.

"Well I felt like, in addition to the action segments being stellar, the humor was also spot on without coming at the expense of the suspense, like Stab 3 is notorious for," Brian said. "They made sure there was never a dull moment and they were able to make fun of time travel films without trying to hard to do so."

"I think my favorite part, however, was how Gale was redeemed in this film. Nice to see someone else the target of Ghostface's anger for once. I always thought it was a load of crap to make her the killer in the third movie," Amanda said. "Gale's showdown with Jade down in the boiler room was among my favorite scenes. As for Sidney, let me tell you I liked Jaime Alexander far better than Tori Spelling."

"From what I heard they didn't have a choice in the matter where the killer was concerned on Stab 3 due to Sidney's lawsuit," Jill said for the first time since they left the theatre.

"We almost forgot. What did you like about the movie Jill?" Cory asked her.

"It was…interesting to say the least," she said thinking back to Jade and Roman. "Thought the killer had a pretty decent motive. If she hadn't merged with her other self, felt remorseful, and incarcerated herself, she'd have pulled off the perfect crime."

"That's kind of how I felt," Brian said. "Ok now we have…Stephie," he said wondering if she'd be able to give a complete answer.

"Let me handle this," Amanda said then asked Stephie what she thought of the movie in fluent Chinese. Stephie replied back giving an answer that lasted about a minute.

"She said that the characters of Emma and Jessica were ok, though she felt like Emma's do-over back at the Hospital was too 'Final Destination-ish'. She constantly thought of Hiro Nakamura every time Emma used her powers. Stephie would've liked to see more of Gale Weathers and wasn't a very big fan of Dewey getting killed for a second time. She also found it strange how Emma's powers were never fully explained and only implied that it had something to do with a head injury she got when she was little… what?"

"You never told us you could speak Chinese," Brian said.

"There are a lot of things I can do," she said. "Maybe one of these days I'll show you," she added and gave Brian a wink. Brian swallowed and thought he felt the room get warmer; despite the fact that he was in an ice cream parlor.

"I also sorry for pouring popcorn on you," Stephie apologized.

"It's alright," Brian accepted.

"It's getting late. We should probably go home," Amanda said yawning.

"You guys can go on. I still have to vent out my frustrations," Charlie said.

"I don't have anywhere to go. I'll stay with you." Robbie said eating a massive scoop of his ice cream.

"Me too," Stephie said. In the end everyone, but Brian and Amanda stayed. As they got into Brian's car they saw Charlie losing it again.

* * *

><p><strong>30 minutes later outside of Woodsboro High<strong>

"What are we doing back at School?" Cory asked the group.

"It's a tradition. Every time we see a movie together that one of us really doesn't like, said member of the group gets to destroy something related to the movie," Kirby said.

"You should've seen us when we saw Star Wars Episode II," Jill said laughing as she thought back to the memory. "We attacked the entire original trilogy with baseball bats claiming that George Lucas forever tainted our memories of what made us love Star Wars with that piece of shit."

"Five years after that we saw Spiderman 3 and subsequently burned whatever issue of the Spiderman comic we possessed that had to do with the alien symbiote."

"Of course it wasn't until after the deed was done that we realized that we destroyed a rare collector's issue that could've been worth something in the future. Ironic don't you think," Robbie said.

"Alright let's get to it," Charlie said laying down the DVD's for Stab 1-3. "Figured I'd need these," he said.

"Where's Stab 4?" Prichard asked.

"Doesn't count," Charlie dismissed. "I only brought one extra bat though," he said. "Who wants it?"

"I'll take it," Jill said and didn't wait for him to give it to her. She began to bash the DVD's like they were the unholiest items ever made and Charlie soon joined her.

"Guys," Roy said, but they continued. "Guys I think that's enough," he said, but they only kept on destroying the disks. "GUYS!" He yelled at them this time and they stopped. The look on Jill's face sent a small chill up Roy's spine. "I think the Stab films get the message," he said backing out of the range of their bats.

"Sorry. You're right. Didn't know what came over me," Jill laughed humorlessly.

* * *

><p><strong>Amanda's House<strong>

"Thanks for the ride," Amanda said exiting Brian's car.

"So, did you enjoy yourself?" Brian asked walking her up to her front door.

"I could've done without you talking throughout the entire film," Amanda said to him and Brian lowered his head ashamed.

"I'm sorry about that Amanda. It's a bad habit I've been trying to break," he apologized.

"Don't be sorry. I was guilty of it myself when I really started to get into movies. But other than that I did have a really great time," she said giving him the biggest grin he'd ever seen.

"So…if I were to ask you if you wanted to do this again sometime, what would your answer be?" He asked.

"Are you asking me out on a date? Like a real date?"

"Yes," Brian said not beating around the bush.

"Hmmm. I'll have to think about it," Amanda said. "See you at school," and she walked inside her house leaving a confused Brian behind.

_What just happened?_ He thought starting to walk back to his car.

He got more than 3 feet away when Amanda came back outside. She spun him around, grabbed his jacket collar, and pulled him close for the most searing kiss of his life. Amanda shoved Brian up against the wall and he ran his hands through her angelic hair. They were so tightly wrapped in one another that it looked like it would take a crow bar to separate them. They only broke apart when they needed air.

"That's a yes by the way," she breathed and leaned in to kiss him much gentler this time. Even after they separated Amanda had a hard time fully pulling away from him.

"Good night, Brian," she said sounding breathless. She kissed him one last time and went inside her house for real. Brian stood dumb struck unable to believe what had just happened. He slowly walked back to his car and started to beam.

"YES!" He shouted triumphantly.

**A/N: Next chapter Brian browses the Stab Wikipedia page hoping to find an explanation regarding the merging. He discovers something different and doesn't like what he finds. Jill investigates what is fact and what is fiction in Stab 5 concerning Roman Bridger. FYI, while Billy Bob D allowed me to use his characters, Jill's investigation is not canon to his series Woodsboro High. Wanted to clarify that matter, though I'm sure you all realized that.**

**After that chapter will be the DVD release of Stab 5. Though the Woodsboro High team didn't make it to that part of the credits, Chloe was played by Kristen Bell. Thank you all for reading Stab 5!**


	17. Stab Wiki

It had been three months since the release of Stab 5. But despite that, Brian was still browsing the Stab 5 Wiki page. He was checking it mainly to see if there was any explanation for what happened after Emma and Jessica merged with their time doubles. It was the only real thing in the movie that bugged him. He wasn't sure if he'd get an answer as the page was constantly being updated and was still missing information pertaining to multiple members of the cast.

"Ok. Let's see what we have here," he said clicking on the link.

* * *

><p><strong>Stab 5 <strong>

**(SPOILERS MAY BE PRESENT. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED)**

**Stab 5 is the fifth installment in the Stab franchise and features the return of Sidney Prescott, Gale Weathers, and Dewey Riley through a time travel plot device. It also introduces Emma Stone and Patricia Mara as time travelers Emma Red and Jessica James. **

**Stab 5 was announced shortly after the release of Stab 4 and suffered a troubled production due to a law suit Dimension Films faced. The film opened to mixed reviews, but was still a success at the box office.**

**Production**

**Development: Despite the lukewarm reception to Stab 4, Stab 5 was still green lit. The production of the film was troubled, however, due to a lawsuit placed on Dimension Films by Sidney Prescott, whom the Stab films were based off of. **

**The Law Suit: The executive producer of Stab 5 arranged a meeting with Sidney Prescott hoping they could come to an agreement with the terms of the lawsuit. After a lengthy negotiation Sidney agreed to the resurrection of her character, but only under certain conditions. **

**Sidney did not want to be the central protagonist of the story. At first the writers considered the idea of making the main character Sidney's daughter, but she would not allow it(And if she had a daughter she still wouldn't have allowed it). This resulted in the conception of the character Emma Red. **

**Sidney also refused to yield where her relationship with Mark Kincaid was concerned. Consequently the writers had him paired with Monica Red in the future timeline. At one point Sidney was not allowed to kill anybody, but that ban was lifted.**

* * *

><p><strong>Writing: Stab 5's script had to be rewritten numerous times. There were four different versions of how the killer was revealed and two vastly different versions of the film's climax. Sidney's ressurection was also plauged with difficutly as the writers were taking a bold move bringing a chacater back to life; something they previously swore they would never do. <strong>

**In the beginning to avoid the use of the Supernatural it was decided that Sidney had survived her encounter with Gale, but faked her death so there would be no more Ghostfaces. This idea was rejected as Sidney had been stabbed not only in the heart, but also had two cut wrists, a bleeding forehead, and her left hand had been stabbed through. The odds of her surviving that much blood loss were slim and the writers didn't want to upset the fans of the Stab franchise anymore than they had with Stab 4.**

**Emma and Jessica also weren't written as lesbians in the earliest drafts of the script. It was decided to make them as such as an in joke to Emma Stone. Stone said as a joke that Tatum and Sidney could have made a good couple in the original Stab as that sort of thing is rare, if non-existent in horror media. Neither Emma or Patricia complained about the change in their characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Casting:<strong>

**Emma Stone was picked as Emma Red after beating out Melissa Peregrym and Mary Elizabeth Winstead. Melissa Peregrym would later be offered the role of Monica Red.**

**Jensen Ackles initially went out for the part of Mark Kincaid. He changed his mind and opted for the part of Roman Bridger believing it to be the more entertaining role. He was one of the first actors cast behind Emma Stone and Jaime Alexander.**

**Jared Padalecki was in the running to be Mark Kincaid, but dropped out shortly afterwards. According to him the reason dealt with the casting of fellow Supernatural stars Jensen Ackles, Alona Tal, Genevieve Cortese, and Katie Cassidy. In an interview Padalecki said the only time he'd ever do a movie with those guys would be if it involved Supernatural.**

**Matthew Dallas and Bobby Campo were considered for the part of Kincaid, but turned down.**

**Hugh Jackman was the first choice to play Cotton Weary as he was a close friend of his before he died.**

**The producers chose Jaime Alexander to play Sidney Prescott after seeing her performance as Jessie XX on Kyle XY.**

**Katie Cassidy was cast as Judy Hicks despite looking older in comparison to Alona Tal, who portrayed Susie Hicks.**

**David Schwimmer was the only actor from the original trilogy to return for Stab 5 as Tori Spelling had gotten too old for the role of Sidney and the actress that portrayed Gale had been murdered years earlier.**

**Genevieve Cortese's first audition was for the part of Jessica James, but changed her mind after the casting of Jensen Ackles as Roman. During an interview she said it was to get back at Jensen for the way his character treated hers in the show Supernatural as a joke.**

* * *

><p><strong>Time paradox: Emma, Jessica, and Jade all merge with their time doubles upon returning to the present resulting in confusion amongst fans as to what happened to the alternate versions. In an interview with the director he said that Emma and Jessica were 80% like their time doubles. Therefore after the merging they would experience subtle changes in their personality, but would remain the same individuals.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Reception: Stab 5 opened to mixed to positive reviews with a score of 68% on Rotten . The general consensus is that Stab 5 was a successful actionsuspense film, but that it still didn't meet the standard set by Stab 2. Some reviewers questioned the plausibility of the killers gaining access to a plethora of high explosives and setting them up in not one, but three separate buildings that would normally have security covering every corner. Mickey's lack of face time was also criticized. **

**Points of approval, however, centered on the performances of Emma Stone, Patricia Mara, and Jaime Alexander as Emma, Jessica, and Sidney respectively. Genevieve Cortese was also praised for her work as Jade Bridger; however, some critics would've liked to see more of her performance as Jackie Smith. The movie also received praise for the killer's motive and how the film tied back to points of disproval in the third and fourth Stab film. A few reviewers, however, were critical with the number of potshots taken at Stab 4 believing that it took away from the movie.**

**Box office- Stab 5 grossed $100,000,000 at the U.S. box office and another $50,000,000 overseas out grossing both Stab 3 and 4, but falling short of Stab 1 and 2.**

**Sequel – See Stab 6.**

* * *

><p><strong>STAB 6<strong>

**Stab 6 was green lit following Stab 5's box office success. However, complications arose centering around the film's stars. Due to a contract dispute, both Emma Stone and Patricia Mara walked out on the film. Due to scheduling conflicts with Genevieve Cortese and Kristen Bell both their characters had to be written out of Stab 6 as well.**

* * *

><p>Brian blinked twice like he was expecting his eyes to be deceiving them. After all that Emma and Jessica wouldn't be returning in the next movie. Brian shut off his computer not wanting to read anymore. He hated when people left movies due to contact disputes. Why don't movie studios and actors ever come to any sort of agreement the first go around?<p>

"Maybe some T.V. will take my mind off of this," He said swiping up the remote and clicking on the T.V.

* * *

><p><strong>News Reporter: Today marks the 25<strong>**th**** anniversary of the infamous Woodsboro Murders.**

**2021**

**Jessica: Red Residence.**

**Ghostface breaks into Emma's home and attacks.**

**Ghostface: No sense in prolonging this.**

**Ghostface attacks and the duo disappear from the house.**

**1996**

***the scenes change at a rapid pace***

**Emma: What just happened?**

**Sidney: You look like you've seen a ghost.**

**Ghostface: You can't change history Emma.**

**Emma: Watch me!**

***Random action sequences are shown and Ghostface slashes at the screen!***

**Announcer: STAB 5! Own it on DVD today!**

* * *

><p>Jill sat quietly in her own section of the library where most people never showed up. She took out her laptop computer and decided to see just what was true and what wasn't in Stab 5. She went to Google and typed in 'Roman Bridger'.<p>

**Roman Bridger: One of six antagonists in the movie Stab 5. He character was loosely based off of the director from the Sunrise Studio murders, however, his relations to Sidney Prescott was fabricated.**

"What are you looking at Jill?"

"Olivia, you startled me," Jill said covering her laptop. "What are you doing here?"

"This is a library. Maybe I'm here to get a book," she answered sarcastically.

"Very funny Olivia," Jill dryly said. "Now if you'll let me get back to my computer…hey!" Olivia snatched Jill's computer and looked over what she was reading.

"You're reading about Roman Bridger? Why?" Olivia asked.

"I was just curious about him after seeing Stab 5," Jill answered. Olivia set the computer back on the desk.

"You won't find anything informative about him on Wikipedia," Olivia said. "You'd be better off reading Gale Weathers' book."

"I did and Roman wasn't in the story."

"Of course he wasn't in the story. Very few people know the real truth about Roman Bridger. As far as they are all concerned when he appeared in Stab 5 he wasn't really related to Sidney Prescott."

"How would you know all that?"

"Because I read this," she said reaching into her backpack and sliding a book over to Jill.

**The Sunrise Studio Incident**

**A Book by Gale Weathers**

**Based on true events**

"The original unpublished manuscript," Olivia said. "95% factual."

"What's the other 5%?"

"Gale made herself more heroic in the story."

"How did you get this?" Jill said looking it over.

"I know a guy," Olivia answered. "Gale was originally going to have this published, but changed her mind and wrote a different more fabricated novel instead. The rumor is because Sidney asked her too. According to its Wikipedia page, when filming on Stab 3 resumed Sidney slapped them with a lawsuit halfway through its production. Not wanting to stop production on the movie to deal with Sidney Dimension films yielded to her requests. In addition to no more movies being based off her, the Stab films were forbidden from depicting Sidney's at the time relationship with police detective Mark Kincaid and other things. They were also not allowed to use Roman in the film and as such based most of the script off of Gale's novel instead of the original massacre. You can take a look at the book if you wish. Consider it a peace offering if you will," she joked.

Jill opened the book and flipped through its pages to the story's climax.

* * *

><p><strong>20 minutes later<strong>

_"Head Dewey! Head!" Sidney yelled to Dewey, who was still shooting Roman in the chest unaware that he was wearing a bullet proof vest._

_"What!"_

_"Shoot him in the head!" Sidney specified and Dewey shot him straight through the forehead._

Jill laid down Olivia's book and closed it feeling more confused than ever. "Why wouldn't my mom tell me I had another cousin other than Sidney?" She thought out loud. "Or did she even know about him at all?"

"If Sidney never knew at first and she made Gale Weathers change her book so no one would know about their relations then it's a safe bet your mom didn't know; I think. Then again I'm not your mom. You're better off asking her yourself. Have to say, Roman had a decent motive."

"How so? It was still revenge like the Loomis' motives were," Jill said.

"Yes, but he also saw it as a way to advance his reputation. Think about it. If you grew up in the shadow of the great Sidney Prescott all your life what better way to become famous than to outlast her in a string a murders? It'd be easier for him since after all he was the murderer. If Sidney hadn't gotten to him then as far as the world would know, she was a killer and he was the big hero."

"Well it's a good thing Sidney made sure no one knew the truth about Roman or all I'd be hearing at school was how I was related to both a heroine and a murderer," Jill said sliding the book over to Olivia. "Can you do me a favor?"

"What kind of favor?"

"Could you not tell anyone else that I really am related to Roman Bridger? As a way of continuing this peace offering?" Jill requested her frenemy.

"Sure. You have my word," Olivia promised reaching forward to shake Jill's hand, which she accepted.

Jill collected her stuff and left the library wondering at first if Olivia would keep her word. But the further away she got the more she started to think about what something else she said. Something about what her psychotic cousin hoped to gain from his half-sister's death.

**A/N: Next chapter Brian and Amanda buy the Stab 5 DVD and take a look at its special features. Officers Hoss and Perkins also make an appearance talking about how authority figures are represented in movies.**


	18. Deleted Scenes Part 1

**A/N: The deleted scenes featured in this chapter pertain to the unused climax and Jade's other three Ghostface reveals. Next chapter deals with Jade's first official meeting with Sidney at Woodsboro High and the explanation for how Roman survived the explosion at one of the houses in the soundstage. In this chapter I take a Stab (pun intended) at writing in a playwright format for when I get to the deleted scenes. Let me know what you think.**

Brian strolled into the video rental store eager to get the Stab Blu-ray as opposed to the DVD. He walked over to the horror section and went through the many rows and rows of movies scoffing at films such as Saw 4 through whatever number they reached, and nodding in approval at classics such as 'Friday the 13th' and 'A Nightmare on Elm Street'. He reached Stab 5 and turned the box over to read what was written for its synopsis.

* * *

><p>"<strong>We all go a little mad sometimes."<strong>

**On the 25****th**** anniversary of the first Woodsboro Massacre teenagers Emma Red and Jessica James are thrust into the most terrifying nightmare imaginable when Ghostface suddenly returns. Before the final blow can be struck, however, the two of them are inexplicably transported back in time to the very year of the original Massacre. Back when Sidney Prescott was still alive. But when the Future Ghostface is revealed to have followed them back and starts recruiting his predecessors for the biggest bloodbath the town has ever known it's up to the duo to prove that the future is not set in stone and that it can be changed for the better.**

**Featuring a cast of new actors/actresses such as Emma Stone and Patricia Mara and introducing Jaime Alexander as the new Sidney Prescott, Stab 5 is the thrill packed sequel Stab fans have been begging for since Stab 2!**

'**The best Stab film period!'- USA Today**

'**Packed with knife sharp wit and a breathtaking conclusion Stab 5 will thrill the devoted and maybe bring new fans into the franchise.'- Rolling Stone**

* * *

><p>"I got the movie. See you back at the house, Amanda," Brian said hanging up his phone. He turns to go to the checkout counter and bumps into somebody by accident.<p>

"Sorry...Officers Hoss and Perkins? What are you two doing here?" He asked.

"This is a video rental store. Maybe we've come to rent a movie," Hoss said like it was obvious, which it was. His eyes widened at the Stab 5 Blu-ray in his hands.

"Is there a problem officers?" Brian asked.

"That," Perkins pointed at the Blu-ray.

"Stab 5? What's wrong with it?"

"What's wrong with it? Where do I begin. Didn't you notice how half the casualties in that film were cops?" Hoss asked.

"Well now that you mention it..."

"I counted! There were 16 cops killed in this movie! 16! I was afraid to leave my house for a week! It got to the point when Dewey had to send someone to make sure I hadn't died! What does Hollywood have against authority figures! ?" Hoss animatedly yelled throwing his hands up in the air. The other customers stared at him and Hoss cleared his throat and calmed down.

"I wouldn't say all cops have it bad," Brian said.

"Really? Name one," Hoss said.

"Jake Traven," Brian threw out. "Saved the city from an exploding bus and got to make out with Sandra Bullock."

"Yeah, but they were broken up by the second movie. I can't even remember the name of that other guy that took his place in the second film. Cops can never and I mean never maintain a long term relationship in Hollywood," Perkins said.

"Look at John McClane. He starts off divorced, gets back together with his wife, has an argument with her, and winds up DIVORCED AGAIN by the fourth movie." Hoss said.

"And don't even get me started on Martin Riggs from Lethal Weapon! His wife is murdered before the first movie begins and...you've seen the second movie right?"

"Yes I have," Brian answered.

"Making sure I wasn't spoiling anything," Hoss said. "And then in the second film the girl he falls for gets thrown into the Los Angeles harbor and drowns! Not to mention the guy was fucking suicidal! He's the most mentally disturbed cop I've ever seen!"

"And have you ever noticed how in some buddy cop films one cop is always the better fighter. Martin Riggs and Inspector Lee to name a couple," Perkins said.

"And then there's Nancy Thompson's cop father. Fucking useless in both 'A Nightmare on Elm Street part 1 and 3'. We definetly can not forget about how The Terminator tore through an entire police station leaving a trail of death and destruction in its wake. Stab 5 practically ripped it off or paid it homage...I'm not sure," The cops continued complaining seemingly forgetting that Brian was there. He took that as an opportunity to slip away unnoticed.

* * *

><p><strong>Brian's home<strong>

Brian popped the Blu-ray into the player and hopped back into the couch with Amanda, who just popped a big bag of popcorn. After going through the opening logos, which they couldn't skip OR fast forward through they cut right to the deleted scenes. The first one they picked was marked 'Alternate Ghostface reveals'.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's Reveal<strong>

The screen went dark then replayed Jade's original reveal. After Emma is sedated the image freezes and cuts to Genevieve Cortese sitting down in front of a camera.

Genevieve Cortese (Jade Bridger): Ah yes; the revelation. I remember receiving at least four different versions for how I was supposed to have my identity revealed. Three of the four were filmed. Here's the first of the revelation scenes you didn't see in theatres.

* * *

><p><strong>INT. Prescott Residence - Night<strong>

Roman springs up from the floor aiming his gun at Emma's face. Jade bursts into action and races in front of her. Roman points the gun at her and unclicks the safety.

Roman: Stand aside.

Jackie: No.

Roman: (growing impatient) I won't tell you again. Stand aside!

Jackie: No!

Emma closes her eyes; concentrating as hard as she can on stopping time, but it won't work!

Roman: (Sighing) Fine. We'll have it your way.

Jackie: (smiling) Excellent.

Jackie spins around and stabs Emma in the neck with a syringe. Emma gasps and goes limp from the sedatives pumping through her body. Jackie sets her down on the couch giving her an cocky grin. She turns around and slaps Roman.

Jackie: What the Hell was that Roman! ?

Roman: (rubbing his cheek) Jackie I…

Jackie slaps him again.

Jackie: I'm not Jackie, Roman. I thought I made that clear to you.

Roman: (confused) But you look so much like her.

Jackie: Never the fuck mind why I look like her! You went off script Roman and could've wrecked all that we planned!

* * *

><p>Damon Tate (writer): This reveal was cut because even though Jade was set to show herself in this scene it was deemed as too much of a dead giveaway. We wanted the reveal to have suspense, however, Ghostface is not one to show hesitation and for him to tell Jade to move aside twice would make it clear to audiences that she was a Ghostface. We wanted a reveal much like Stab 1 where the killer is revealed out of costume. There was a second reveal where like the main one Roman is unaware that Jade is a Ghostface and prepares to kill her. Roman speaks in his Ghostface voice and says 'How's this for making a move', which is what Jackie said to him when they met.<p>

Genevieve Cortese (Jade Bridger): Future Roman told Jade that specific detail of how he met Jackie allowing Jade to realize she is fighting her father. She begs Roman by name to stop and he hesitates because of this. The reveal is more or less the same following that. In a deleted scene prior to this, which is also available on the disc, while Jade is still pretending to be Jackie there is a detailed flashback for how Jackie met Roman. We figured at that point audiences would put two and two together and realize that Future Ghostface was related to Roman and Jackie. My original reveal was more like what came in the following Stab sequels. The idea was dropped before filming, but we did film part of it after shooting for Stab 5 was finished just for curious fans. It contains footage from our unused climax. Take a look.

* * *

><p><strong>INT. Woodsboro High-Hallway-Night<strong>

Emma slams the door shut in Ghostface's face and sprints down the corridor. She rounds a corner and bumps right into Cotton!

Cotton: Going somewhere?

Dewey rushes into view and pushes him up against the wall.

Dewey: Run!

Emma runs again as Dewey and Ghostface trade blows. The third Ghostface steps out into Emma's sights and shoots her in the right leg. Emma SCREAMS and falls against the floor. Ghostface approaches her, but Sidney Prescott charges him holding a fire extinguisher. Rather than bash it against his head Sidney instead fires it at his mask. Ghostface yells and falls into an open closet while Gale hoists Emma up. Sidney throws the extinguisher at Ghostface's head and helps keep Emma supported up. They race down the hallway looking for someplace to hide.

**INT. Woodsboro High- Auditorium**

Sidney: There should be an emergency exit by the stage. (To Emma) How you holding up?

Emma: (Answers slowly) Fine. Just fine.

Emma is sweating profusely and is losing a lot of her blood. The trio picks up the pace, but as they arrive at the top of the stage the curtains pull back and the fourth Ghostface shoots Sidney with a Taser gun! She falls to the floor along with Emma while Gale remains standing.

Gale: I've had it with these games! Why are you doing this! ?

Ghostface steps closer and Gale pulls the wounded Emma behind her. She outstretches her arms to act as a shield.

Ghostface: Why? WHY! ? You want a motive Gale! ? How about this!

Ghostface snaps his head in Emma's direction as the music rises in intensity.

Ghostface: Have you ever wondered why there was never another Ghostface for 20 years! ? Have you ever wondered why the citizens of Woodsboro were no longer frightened of the possibility that I might return! ? It's all because of two fucking idiots with nothing better to do! BOBBY JONES AND RYAN HUNT NEVER DESERVED TO WEAR THIS COSTUME! THEY TOOK A MAN'S BRILLIANT CREATION AND CRAPPED ALL OVER IT! MADE THE GHOSTFACE NAME THE LAUGHING STOCK! SOMETHING HAD TO BE DONE! SOMEONE HAD TO RESTORE THE NAME TO ITS FORMER GLORY! AND WHO BETTER TO DO IT THAN ME!

Ghostface angrily pulls off the mask revealing an 18 year old girl with short black hair. Her lips are painted black and her eyes show faint traces of life like she's actually a ghost.

Ghostface: Jade Bridger. Director, heir to the Ghostface legacy, and (beat) Sidney's future niece.

Gale: Wait did you just say future niece?

Jade: Yes I did.

Jade pulls out a gun and shoots Gale in the stomach. Gale falls flat on her back and Emma puts pressure on her bullet wound.

Jade: (Sarcastically) Sorry Gale. Can't have you or anyone else interrupting my villain speech can I? Now that you're all helpless I don't have anything to worry about.

* * *

><p>Genevieve Cortese: In the original version of the script I had no previous contact with the other characters. It was later deemed that it wouldn't be much of a reveal if the audience hadn't seen my face once so my character was written in to appear in the flesh halfway through the movie.<p>

* * *

><p>The screen went black and returned to the deleted scenes menu. Brian's next selection was the unused climax.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Unused Climax<strong>

Fred Nevarc (Director): Out of all the deleted/alternate scenes I think this is the one we had the most difficulty deciding with whether or not we should keep it. During the earliest drafts of the script the climax took place in Woodsboro High as you just might have just saw if you looked at Jade's alternate reveals. This was meant to be a throwback to Randy's line about how killers never strike at the same area twice. He of course was unknowingly proven wrong minutes later and we wanted to push the envelope further by making the climax be at the school. Dewey was also supposed to make it to the climax and then die.

Like the Soundstage, Woodsboro High was set to be lined with explosives as homage to the Season 3 finale of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. The entire school was set to be annihilated in a magnificent explosion! Unfortunately we ran into some problems. We were already coming under fire from for having two violent attacks in Woodsboro High due to part of the script being leaked and we figured if we shot for a third where the school got blown up we'd be in more trouble.

Genevieve Cortese (Jade Bridger): I was a little bummed at first when they had to cut the school climax. I think it's been everyone's childhood fantasy to simply blow up their high school because they hate it so much and here I am with an opportunity to do so without getting in trouble. We also encountered problems concerning the detonation sequence. Fred didn't simply want the bombs to explode and then the school comes crashing down. He wanted the bombs to activate with us still inside and there were few ways we could achieve that unless fewer bombs were used. However, that was not going to achieve the desired results as it would only knock down part of the school and we wanted to get rid of the whole thing. Plus Damon wanted to avoid 'the heroes escape with one second on the bomb's timer' cliche.

Fred Nevarc (Director): After the decision was made to ax the school we went through the past four Stab films to see, which previous area would be the most suffice for the climax and the Sunrise Studio soundstage made the final cut. According to fan reaction to Stab 3, people liked the use of the soundstage that was featured briefly at the end of Stab 3 and wished more could've been done with it. So we figured why not?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter we also get to see the deleted flashback sequence showing when Jackie met Roman. In other news Stab 7 is officially in production! You can find the first two chapters, which take place with the characters getting ready to see the movie on the Scream page now. Stab 7 features the return of Emma Stone and Patricia Mara's characters in addition to Eliza Dushku, Ali Larter, Matthew Dallas, Bobby Campo, Mary Elizabeth Winsted, and Brie Larson among others. **

**BTW here's the link (or at least what the site will show. Just fill in facebook at the start) to Billy Bob D's Scream fanfiction facebook page. Hasn't really gotten off the ground yet, but that's probably because not a lot of people know about it yet.**

**.com/pages/Scream-Fanfiction-Fanpage/189516767780943?ref=ts**


	19. Another Story

**A/N: This isn't extra content for Stab 5. This is actually something original that I'm posting for on Scream Trilogy. However since you can't directly post stories there anymore and I've tried and failed using every other manner of submitting the story, I'm using just this once. Feel free to read it if you so desire.**

It was a cloudless night; the vibrant moonlight shining down on some parts of the woods beneath it. The trees were spread out just enough so that some of the light could penetrate through. Only two people were present in this deserted area. Rebecca is 17 years old, Asian, has short black hair, and is in good physical condition. Hanging from her neck is a camera and grasped in her right hand is a flashlight.

Standing by her side is Ryan. He is 18, a little taller than Rebecca, has messy brown hair, and wears glasses. He is also carrying a camera as well as a flashlight. Ryan looks like he's a little bit out of his element, but is not completely lost.

"Watch your step," Rebecca cautions Ryan. He stops in his tracks and sees his foot hovering over a flower. There isn't anything special about it. It's just an ordinary flower. He raises an eyebrow at her and shakes his head.

"Really?" Ryan asks moving his foot away as Rebecca sets up her camera for a shot.

"What? Our photography teacher wants us to get as many nature shots as possible," Rebecca says.

"Yeah, I remember, but I don't think a single flower is gonna make much of a difference in this assignment," Ryan responded.

"You never know, Ryan. Better to take a lot of shots that may seem unimportant than to wait for something extraordinary and not get anything."

"Well can we hurry this up, Rebecca? This forest gives me the creeps," Ryan shudders. This time it's Rebecca's turn to sigh.

"Ok, Ryan. Last I checked it was YOUR idea for us to get our nature shots in this specific forest at this EXACT time. And now you suddenly want to just pull out. I don't think so."

"It's not so much that, Rebecca. It's more along the lines of well…that," he shines his flashlight at her shoulder. Slung along it is a knife holder. "Why did you bring that along?"

Rebecca looks at it and shrugs. "You can never be too careful in these parts. Always pays to be prepared you know," she says patting her shoulder.

"Yeah…prepared," Ryan agrees and gulps. Rebecca sighs and lightly hits his shoulder.

"Normally it's the girl that's supposed to be frightened. Not the other way around," she jokes and Ryan smirks at her. He stands up straight and ventures out ahead in front of her.

"This way," he boldly commands and Rebecca gives him a salute.

"As you command," she said and follows after him. For the nex ten minutes they just went around snapping whatever pictures they could find. They split up briefly to cover more ground, but didn't find anything of real importance.

"Hey Rebecca! Check this out!" Ryan called to her.

"Be right there!" She answered taking notice of a tree. There was something weird about it. She got closer and noticed that part of it looked slightly unearthed. Not just this tree, but a few others next to it as well. She held up her camera and snapped a few shots.

"Coming Ryan!" Rebecca announced running over to him.

"Over here," he said pointing his flashlight. "I think there's a-whoa!"

Rebecca shoots out her hand and grabs Ryan's shirt saving him from falling over a small ravine into a creek just below.

"What did I just get through telling you about watching your step?" She asked pulling him back from the edge.

"Sorry," he apologized then shined his light at the other side of the ravine. "Trees aren't as thick on that side. Think there might be a clearing over there. Never know what we might find."

"Alright, but this time I'll go first," and Rebecca jumped down the ravine into the creek.

"And she stuck the landing!" Ryan announced throwing his hands into the air.

Rebecca smiles and turns around to hide a mild blush. Ryan slowly climbs down the ravine and then takes an unexpected leap at the other side of it. He quickly starts to climb and falls in a matter of seconds. He makes a splash in the creek and sits up straight quickly.

"The camera! Tell me the camera's ok!" He asks worriedly. Rebecca puts a finger over his lips to shut him up.

"Will you just relax? The camera didn't get wet. Part of your pants did, but the camera's fine." She pulls him back up and Ryan tries to brush off this incident. He clears his throat and climbs to the top of the other side of the ravine without falling. He reaches a hand down and Rebecca grasps it. Ryan strains himself to pull Rebecca to the top and pulls a little too hard in the process. He gets her over the edge, but winds up falling on top of her. They burst out laughing at what happened when Rebecca notices just how close she is to Ryan.

"Hi," she whispers not attempting to push him off her. She does the opposite and pulls him closer so there's barely an inch of space between them. He begins to close the gap, but there is suddenly a noise. The two of them jump off one another and draw there flashlights. They can't see anything at first, but know something is rustling in the leaves.

"Wait here," Ryan said to Rebecca. He gulped and moved to the noise; taking his sweet time doing so.

"Hey Ryan," Rebecca calls out. He turns around and Rebecca shines her flashlight just underneath her chin. She starts panting and her expression shifts to a petrified stare. "I-I'm so scared."

"Not helping!" He yelled through gritted teeth. He let his light shine at the spot where he heard the noise. He got closer and a rabbit jumps into the beam of his flashlight.

"Shit!" He screams almost having a heart attack as the rabbit hops away. He grabs a tree and places a hand over his heart.

"You are so adorable," she giggles moving back into the trees. "Would've loved to have gotten a shot of the look on your face."

"Rebecca," Ryan says softly. She turns back to him and he snaps a photo of her. "Perfect," he comments.

He approaches Rebecca and lets her see the shot. Though he tried to catch her by surprise, Rebecca beat the camera and gave him a smile. The light from the moon lit her up just right. It was perfect just like Ryan had said. Rebecca gives him a coy look and places one of her hands over his.

"Is this you attempting to recapture the moment the silly rabbit just wrecked?" She whispers getting close. Ryan takes his free hand and runs it down Rebecca's hair and across her cheek. Rebecca's eyes flutter shut. Ryan bends down to close the gap and their lips just barely touch.

A shot rings out in the distance. The teens jump apart from one another. A second, third, and fourth shot follow in quick succession.

"AHHHHHHHH!" A man's voice slices through the silence. Rebecca moves a hand to her knife and heads for the sound of the yells.

"Rebecca? Wait a minute," Ryan tries to stop her. It is of course for not as she has already disappeared into the dark.

"Man I'm gonna kill our teacher if we ever get out of here," he mumbles and jogs after her.

* * *

><p>Rebecca keeps one hand up over her eyes to protect them from any stray branches. The flashlight was helping some, but it could provide only so much illumination. She hears whom she assumes to be Ryan moving to keep up with her, but doesn't look back. She finally breaks out of the trees and enters into a small clearing.<p>

"Rebecca? I don't think we should…" Ryan starts, but she shushes him.

A small whimpering noise can be heard. Rebecca shines her light towards the noise and sees a wolf lying on the ground. Its face smeared with blood. Rebecca cautiously steps towards it. The wolf sees her, but only whimpers again. She kneels beside the wolf to see where it's been hurt. There is a multitude of wounds on its back, and one of its legs looks like it was ripped off. Ryan lifts up his camera and snaps a photo of the wounded creature.

"Ryan," Rebecca scolds.

"Sorry…oh my…look," he points behind her. A man is sitting against a tree. His shirt is stained with blood and his face has been mauled to the point where it's almost unrecognizable. His gun lies uselessly beside him. Ammo spent and the barrel covered in even more blood.

Rebecca puts a hand over her mouth to keep from throwing up. Ryan's expression changes up and he slowly backs away; looking as if he may puke himself. Rebecca looks back at the wolf's injuries. She inspects them closely and notices something off.

"Something's not right," she says. "These injuries…none of these were from gun shots," she realizes and increases her hold on the handle of her knife. "They almost look like they came from…Ryan?" He's gone. Rebecca is all alone.

She stands up to her feet and pulls out her six inch knife from its holder. Something starts to rustle through the leaves again. Rebecca shuts off her flash light and takes cover behind a tree. Stepping out of the trees and into the clearing is another wolf. However, this one looks far bigger than the injured one she saw. It stops next to it and lets out a long growl. It then looks up at the moon and gives a howl. Rebecca resists an urge to pull out her camera and backs up. Taking care to make sure that she doesn't crush the leaves beneath her feet too loudly. She hears a loud snap and sees a broken branch beneath her feet. The wolf whips around in her direction letting out a loud growl.

It rushes in Rebecca's direction and she shuts off her flashlight and hides again. The wolf comes to a stop at her last position and looks around the thick group of trees. Rebecca holds onto her knife and has her other hand enclosed over her mouth to muffle her panicked breathes. Her heat starts to beat uncontrollably. It bangs against her chest to the point where Rebecca honestly thinks she is going to faint. Her hands shake wildly getting to the point where she can hardly hold onto her knife.

She inches backwards even slower this time. She knows the wolf is trying to sniff her out, but if she runs that'll alert it to her presence anyway.

_That's it Rebecca. Keep moving…don't st-st-stop for anything,_ she thought to keep calm.

That is until she saw the wolf's head turning towards her. Rebecca's world started to spin. She could feel blood rushing everywhere as if a massive shot of adrenaline was injected into her fight or flight response. Something quickly moved directly behind her and Rebecca lashed out with her knife. It connected with the face of a third wolf. The massive creature growled out as it landed head first into the dirt. The first wolf lets out a louder howl this time and Rebecca heard more growls in the dark. She turns around and bolts in the opposite direction. A fourth wolf jumps out of nowhere and collides with Rebecca. She is carried off her feet and her back roughly connects with a tree trunk. The wind getting knocked out of her. The wolf lashed out at her again and Rebecca ran off of the tree avoiding the wof's claws.

Another wolf appeared on her left and moved closer to her. Rebecca held her knife ready, but another wolf surprised her and attacked from her left! Rebecca's vision went black. She had the sensation of falling then her body connects with something hard and then there was a splash. Rebecca's eyes open and she notices she fell into the same ravine she had passed earlier. She fights to stand up; every inch of her body screaming. She takes one step and stumbles into the rock wall of the ravine. She felt something trickling down her stomach and her eyes gasped in horror. Her knife was partially lodged into her lower stomach! It wasn't fully in there, but it hurt like a bitch. Her shaky hand moved towards the handle; gripping it carefully.

The loudest growl she ever heard from a wolf cut of her concentration and she yanked the knife out at full speed.

"AHHHHHH!" She screeched and looked over her shoulder.

She saw one of the wolves on the edge of the ravine. Rebecca forgot her pain and started to climb as fast as she could. The wolf took a mighty leap and lands on the other side of the ravine cutting her off. Rebecca slashes out at the wolf slicing across its face. The wolf falls to the ground and Rebecca stabs into it again and again, and again. After what felt like the twentieth stab the wolf lay still. Rebecca moves off of it and wipes its blood from her blade. She turns her head back to the other side of the ravine and gasps. Five more wolves were on the other side and they were all prepared to take the leap! But that wasn't the worst of it. Rebecca caught movement out of the corner of her eye. The wolf she just stabbed was back on its paws. All of its stab wounds were gone!

"You son of a bitch," Rebecca mumbles.

The wolf charges her and Rebecca dodges, but stumbles and falls into the dirt. She grips the area where she had been stabbed and got back up as she ran. The other wolves landed on her side and recommenced the chase. She ran into an even thicker group of trees. She put her hands up over her face to protect it from any tree branches, but she was running so fast it didn't do much. The wolves were gaining on her. Rebecca wasn't even sure how she was outrunning them in the first place, let alone running with such a bad injury. A stray branch cut into Rebecca's side and she staggered once again into another branch, which cuts into part of her face. One of the wolves picked up the pace closing the gap between them. Rebecca pushes herself as hard as she could and takes a jump at a nearby tree; propelling her further through the air than possible.

She grabs hold of the trunk and scales up it like a parkour. She climbs onto a tree branch and holds on tightly. Hoping it will support her weight. The pissed off wolves gathered underneath her; all of them gazing up with their eyes glowing in the dark. The first wolf she saw, which she guessed to be the leader of the pack, was just underneath her. Ready for her to make even the slightest mistake. It sent shivers down Rebecca's spine. It was then that every sensation hit her. Her adrenaline high was gone and Rebecca felt just how much pain she was in. Her forehead was throbbing from falling into the ravine, the right side of her waist stung from where the branch had cut through her face and waist. Her stomach…it was the worst of all. She was continuing to lose blood and now the world was starting to spin for her again. She pulls off her shirt and ties it around her waist hoping that will stop the blood for now.

_If I don't get out of these woods soon I…I'll…_ she was too dizzy.

She couldn't hang on any longer. She fell off the branch and landed right on top of the lead wolf. It immediately tried to shake her loose rejuvenating Rebecca's adrenaline. She held on for dear life and held up her knife. She aimed and sank it straight through the top of its head. Teeth sank into her side and one wolf rips her off of the leader's body. Rebecca crashes face first into a tree trunk. She could smell the blood as it started to bathe her face. She faces the wolves again and couldn't believe it. The leader was fine. If anything it looked even madder. It pounces right at her and Rebecca dives to the right.

The leader bounces off against the tree and the force of the impact was so great that the tree almost unearthed itself. The snarling creature charges back after her. Rebecca couldn't see two feet in front of her. It was too dark and that cost her. Her foot hit a rock and her balance was thrown off. She tried quickly to regain it, but the lead wolf swung its paw at Rebecca's face. The claws sank deeply into her right cheek. She was surprised it wasn't torn off. Rebecca flew through the air again and then her body connects with and starts to roll down a hill.

Her body crashes against small rocks that cut through her skin. She was certain some dirt got in her mouth and her body hurt more than ever before. She started to slide down the hill face first and saw an enormous rock dead ahead! She shot out her hands and digs them into the ground. She starts to slow down, but her hands were being torn apart! She shuts her eyes and braces for impact when at last she stopped; her face an inch from smashing against the rock.

She painfully stands and looks back at the top of the hill. The lead wolf was nowhere in sight, but she knew it was still there. Rebecca couldn't keep this up anymore. She was at the end of her rope. She inspected her hands. Soaked in blood as she expected and had who knows how many cuts. She heard the entire pack of wolves up at the top of the hill and took one step. She falters into the rock and felt like resting there; it would be so easy…but then again that wasn't her style.

She rubs her hands against the rock covering part of it in her blood. Hopefully that will throw the wolves off her scent for a while. And for the next several minutes that's all she did. Every twentieth tree she counted she would stop, go off track, smear some of her blood on the tree, and walk off in another direction. Anything to keep the wolves away, but she could feel that it was a lost cause. It was a wonder that she hadn't passed out by now. Even worse was that Rebecca had no idea where in the forest she was. She lost her flashlight sometime at the start of the chase, so she can't see. The cold night air was ripping into her lungs; draining what was left of her strength. Rebecca stopped walking and slumped up against a tree. She slid down and felt her heart beat pick up again.

"Oh shit," Rebecca breathed.

She could hear it. There was a wolf not too far from her. She peered her head inch by inch around the tree and snapped her head back. It was right behind her hiding spot! Rebecca tore part of her shit, which was still wrapped around her bloody stomach wound and rolled it up into a ball. She tosses it over in another direction and the wolf seemed to pick up the scent because it raced after it.

"That was…close," Rebecca's moment of reprieve died out faster than she obtained it.

The lead wolf appeared out of the darkness. The light of the moon show casing all of its deadly features; teeth, eyes, blood everywhere. If Rebecca wasn't so tired, she'd be terrified now. She was too tired to even remotely raise her knife up to defend. The wolf pounced at Rebecca and her eyes fluttered shut. Just like before she and Ryan had almost kissed.

_Ryan…_

* * *

><p>Rebecca woke up screaming! She shot out of a bed and someone stopped her from falling out.<p>

"Rebecca! Take it easy!" Ryan shouted.

Rebecca shuddered and got a good look at where she was. She was in a hospital bed. Her hands, arms, and waist were all bandaged up. She lifted a hand up to her cheeks and felt they were tended to as well.

"What…what happened?" She asked. The last thing she recalled was the lead wolf attacking her. Then there was nothing, but black.

"This young man brought you into the hospital," the doctor explained. "You're quite fortunate. A few minutes later and…"

"I think she gets the point doc," Ryan interrupted. "What matters is that she's ok."

"You are correct. Excuse me for a moment. I'll be right back," the doctor said and left the room. When the doctor was gone Ryan pulled up a chair and sat beside Rebecca; grasping her hand, which tightly held onto his.

"What happened to you the other night?" She asked him.

"Actually you've been here three days. Was wondering if you'd ever…"

"Three days! ?" Rebecca shouted.

"Calm down Rebecca," he calmly requested of her. Rebecca's pants eased and Ryan continued.

"That night…after we found that wolf I felt like I was gonna throw up. I ran for it before you could see and then I spotted this huge pack of wolves. They seemed to have their mind on other things, however, because they passed by me. I thought they would've smelled me out for sure," he continued.

"After that I heard your screams and I came running, but I could barely see. Flashlight did jack shit to help. It was out of pure luck that I found you lying on the ground alone."

Rebecca sprung up and dragged Ryan into a gigantic hug. "I-I-was so scared," she whispered. The irony setting in that she more or less said the exact same thing in jest before being attacked.

"It's alright, Rebecca. I'm here for you," Ryan comforted until he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He sighed and pulled away from her. "Hold that thought for just one second," he said.

He answered his phone and exited the room. Rebecca lied back down in the bed and noticed Ryan left his jacket behind. Visible in its pocket was Ryan's camera.

"Might as well see what shots he got," she thought out loud. Rebecca took his camera and sifted through the shots. She had to give him his props. A lot of the shots were above average. Some she'd say were awesome. She smiled on the inside of the picture Ryan took of her and paused to recall the moment between the two of them…before the wolves. She felt her smile fade away, but it was wiped away in its entirety at the next photo she saw. It was of her…fighting against the wolves. There was another shot of her running away and another shot. Rebecca could not believe her eyes…, but then again Ryan was the one that suggested they go to that forest at that exact moment.

_Could he have…no…could he,_ Rebecca thought, but the final photo was enough to almost stop her heart.

It was a long shot of her on the ground; holding the lead wolf's jaws from her face. From this long shot, she fairly noticed that her eyes changed color to a bright and ominous blue. Footsteps were approaching and Rebecca replaced the camera back where she found it.

"Sorry about that," Ryan apologized entering the room again. "You alright?" He asked noticing the look of worry on her face. He bent down to give her another hug, which she returned hesitantly.

"Sort of. Just want to get the wolves out of my head," she fibbed thinking back to the wolves. She knew she didn't imagine it. She stabbed them in parts that should've been lethal or at least enough to slow them down. And yet they got back up without as much as a scratch. Not only that, but they weren't even acting as if she were on their territory. What were those things…but more importantly what was she? An image flashed in her mind and she felt lightheaded.

* * *

><p><em>The lead wolf's jaws were snapping at Rebecca's face intent on ripping the whole thing off. She held it back with as much strength as she could gather. Rebecca suddenly growled and kicked the wolf in its stomach. The beast fell off her and Rebecca shot up in an offensive stance. The other wolves of the pack ran to join their leader; all ready to attack. Rebecca stared at them. No trace of fear in her eyes; her cold blue eyes.<em>

* * *

><p>"Rebecca!" Ryan shouted in worry. Rebecca's body was convulsing and her heart rate was skyrocketing! "I need help in here!"<p> 


End file.
